


Dreams Come True

by Chynia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Dates, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hang out, Identity Reveal, Identity discovered, Marichat, Mixed feelings about each others, Romance, Teens, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chynia/pseuds/Chynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette dreamed about Chat Noir, but she doesn't remember much of it. She soon forgets as she was going to be late for school. At school Adrien asks Marinette to hang out with him and Nino, Alya already included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, in case you would be wondering if this feels quite similar as the Rainy Days from thelastpilot. I got inspired by her work and if you haven't read that fanfiction yet, you definitely should check it out! She's a great writer and her new fanfictions are awesome as well! x3

“...This is goodbye, my lady.”

What is that stupid kitty talking about? Marinette wants to say something, but when she opened her mouth, no voice came out. She reached out her hand, but Chat Noir was out of her reach. Before he disappeared, he looked back at her with a faint smile. No, she doesn’t want him to disappear. Why did this happen? She tries to reach out for him and screamed as loud as she could.

“CHAT!”

Beep beep beep beep. She looked around, only hearing the sound of her alarm in the background. Was that just a dream? She felt tears rolling down on her face. So it was just a dream. She sighed out of relief and wiped her tears away. However somehow she’s still quite anxious about the dream. Everything becomes quite blurry why that kitty said goodbye. But she could still feel the pain he left her, even if it was just a dream. She never thought that it would be that painful if her partner would leave her. But there was something before he said goodbye, something important.

While she was still deep in thought, trying to remember what she dreamt of again, Tikki turned the alarm off and looked at Marinette worriedly. “Marinette… You’re going to be late for school.”

That snapped her out of her thought as she looked at her alarm and screamed. “I’m going to be late again!” She gets out of her bed as fast as possible, but she tripped at the stairs and fell down. “Ugh… This is not my day.” She stood up as fast as she can and opened her closet to change her clothes and then grab her backpack. This time while she runs downstairs, she tries not to trip.

Just like almost every morning, she just came in the classroom when the bell rings. She quickly sits down next to Alya, smiling awkwardly at Adrien when he smiled and waved at her. Alya chuckled a bit and bumped softly with her elbow at Marinette. “You really should come to school earlier, sleepyhead.”

Marinette just softly laughed it off, knowing that that wouldn’t easily happen. Mostly not if she would she’s tired after defeating the villains. Yesterday was also very tiring, the villain was surprising really strong and it took twice longer to defeat it than normal. She sighed a bit and decided to just pay attention to the lesson, totally forgetting about the dream she had.

“Girl, you got bags under your eyes. Have you been staying up watching yesterday fight of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Or have you been staring at your computer screen again or something else related to Adrien?”

Alya didn’t pay much attention on her during class, but when it was lunch time, she was able to see Marinette’s face better. Even though she doesn’t really sound that worried, as if this was very normal, she does look worried.

Marinette just waved it off and smiled. “No no, I was just designing some clothes and I totally forgot the time.”

Of course that’s a lie, but she knows Alya would buy it. She did something like that before and she does love designing so much that she would continue till it’s perfect, so she knows that Alya would just believe her. And besides that, she’s not ALWAYS staring at her computer screen. Okay, her background image is beautiful, just like the posters she has in her room. No, it’s beyond beautiful, it’s godlike. Just as she was thinking how amazing the person on the posters and her background image is, that very person stands in front of her and smiled at her. He really smiles just like an angel does. Okay, no, she doesn’t know how an angel actually looks like, but if she would meet one she’s sure they would also smile like that. Yes, totally sure about that, or just like a god. No, an angel suits Adrien much more, an innocent and kind person.

“-nette… Hellooooooo, earth on Marinette.”

Alya almost screamed the last part right next to her ear and Marinette looked a bit angry at her for that. “What?”

“Well I said, Nino and I planned to hang out after school. And of course he wants to bring his girlfriend with him, so want to join us Marinette?”

Alya and Nino blushed a little by what Adrien said, but really like the sound of it. Nino still bumped his elbow against Adrien’s side softly acting as if he minded what his friend said. Marinette looked a bit dumbfounded, but then everything progressed in her mind.

“Y-yes! Of course! You’re great! No, I mean. The idea is great! Not like you’re not great. You’re totally amazing. No, I mean-” Alya shoved her flustering friend aside before she goes on and on. “She would love to join us, Adrien.”

Adrien looked a bit confused at Marinette, but just shrugged it of. He’s already happy that she wants to join. He really doesn’t want to be the third wheel and Nino also didn’t want to hang out with Alya alone without leaving his buddy behind. Nino is really a great friend, always trying to hang out with him as much as possible. Nino knows that Adrien didn’t got to spend much time with friends, well, he didn’t even had friends before coming to school aside for Chloe. But she doesn’t really count, he never really saw her as friend and she also doesn’t see him as a friend. More like something to brag about with other people so they would feel jealous. That’s why it’s really great that he got such great friends now.

Now that he thinks about it, Marinette acts quite different around him then towards other people. Even towards Chat Noir she seems calm and more comfortable. He wonders if Marinette actually sees him as a friend, like he sees her as a friend. Maybe she’s scared of him? No, that’s not possible, if she would be scared she wouldn’t be so kind to him. But why does she seem so uncomfortable around him? This is really confusing him, but maybe he could try to get closer to her on this hangout? Maybe it’s more a double date. No, no, no, that’s wrong. He can’t think of this as a date, Marinette is just a friend and his heart already belongs to Ladybug.

“-ey. Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Adrien looked at him quite confused, seeing that the girls already left. “The bell is about to ring and you suddenly gone silent. Everything alright?”

So that’s why everybody was already moving towards the classroom and that the girls are already gone. He must really have been in deep thought to not notice a thing. He smiled kindly to Nino. “I’m fine. Just looking forward to hang out with my friends. It’s not that often that I’m able to do so.”

Nino almost wanted to hug his friend, it’s just so sad that he got that stern father who mostly locked him up in his house for years. He got CHLOE as only friend, that’s just sad. He put his arm around Adrien’s shoulder and smiled bright. “We will have a great time today, buddy! And we will hang out a lot in the future too~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a scene of the dream on my tumblr account. Here's the link if you're interested. :3 http://chichinatsu.tumblr.com/post/142917972714/i-wanted-to-draw-the-first-scene-of-my-fanfiction


	2. Finally holding a conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are walking side by side, Marinette must say something to him or else it would be it would be awkward. Luck by her side, she was able to hold a conversation with Adrien, having a fun time together with him.

Alya sighed when she saw that both Marinette and Adrien were in complete different worlds in their mind. She looked at her watch and smiled at Nino. “Well, we will go to class. See you later, Nino.” Nino smiled back and nodded, as sign that he will catch up with her later. Alya just dragged Marinette with her, who seems to be spacing out again.

_“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. This can’t be happening! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’re going to hang out with Adrien! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. This is really the greatest day ever! No wait. I’m totally not prepared to hang out with Adrien. Look at me! I didn’t pay much attention to myself when I was hurrying to school. But I got nothing special, no make-up, no special clothes. This is a total disaster! No, no, no, I just look normal. Yeah, that’s fine. It’s not like it’s going to be a date. Or else Adrien might think I’m creepy when I would make myself pretty if it’s just a hang out with friends. Yeah! Yeah, that’s it. No worries, he won’t think I’m weird looking. I did shower yesterday and cleaned myself in the morning, even though I was in a hurry. But hey, I don’t look disgusting right? And Alya also won’t put extra effort to make herself up right?”_

When Marinette thought about Alya, she looked at her friend who was looking at her small mirror and putting some lip gloss on. She smiled at herself when she was done, like she was satisfied how she looked. Alya noticed that Marinette was staring at her and blushed a little. “W-what?” She knew what Marinette was looking at, so she sighed a bit and looked away. “Hey, I’m dating Nino. So the least I could do is putting some lip gloss right? Well, it’s just a hang out, so it doesn’t really mat-”

_“Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Even Alya put some make-up on! Not like Alya won’t put make-up on at all, she’s also a girl. It’s only normal to make yourself more pretty when you would hang out with someone you’re dating. Yeah, and since I’m not dating Adrien, that’s not a problem. And it’s also just normal when you don't put make-up on even if you’re dating someone. Yeah, yeah. Marinette, this is totally fine. Don’t panic. Just enjoy. Yes, I should do that. Take a deep breath and let it out.”_

As soon as she thought that, she took a deep breath and then exhaled. Alya just looked a bit confused at Marinette. Then she realized what was going on in her head and laughed. Good thing the class hasn’t started yet or else everyone would just look weird at her and maybe she had to share why she laughed. “Mari, you really don’t have to worry about make-up. And if you still don’t feel at ease, I could lend you my lip gloss. Guys actually prefer if the girl would look natural, so not like Chloé.”

Marinette glanced at Chloé and then chuckled. She’s really glad that Alya is her friend. She knew that just taking a deep breath won’t ease the panic she had in her mind. But what her friend said to her is right, she shouldn’t worry. She hugged Alya and smiled happy “Thanks Alya.” Alya hugged back, she was already glad that Marinette feels better now.

When they let go of each other, Nino and Adrien came in the classroom. Nino looked at Marinette and winked at her. Marinette was a bit confused about the meaning of it, the same goes for his cat-like friend. Only Alya knows the meaning of it and saw that Marinette was confused. She whispered in Marinette ear what her boyfriend meant with that wink. “Nino tries his best to hook you and Adrien with each other~ It was actually mine plan, but I didn’t know he wanted to arrange a double date so soon.” Marinette was shocked to hear that, even though that was predictable when it comes to her two friends, mostly Alya.

She could feel that her cheeks were burning and it seems like Adrien was looking at her, what makes everything worse. She averted his eyes and looked down, hoping that Adrien would stop looking at her. Not that she really minds, she would love to have her crush noticing her. But at this moment, it’s just too embarrassing.

Adrien didn’t understand what was going on. Why was his friend winking at Marinette and not his girlfriend? And why is Marinette blushing? Was it because of what Alya said to her or because of Nino’s wink? Either way, he wasn’t really pleased. So when they sit down, he whispered to Nino asking what was going on.

“Nino, do you still have feelings for Marinette? What was that wink about?” Nino was actually quite surprised to hear a bit annoyance in Adrien’s voice and laughed. “Hahaha, I always wink to people, no deep meaning behind that. I don’t have feelings for her anymore, well, she’s still amazing. But I guess that was just puppy love or something? I’m head over heels in love with my girlfriend. So don’t worry, I won’t steal your Marinette.”

Adrien was quite dumbfounded what Nino said. It’s true, what was wrong with him? He knows that Nino winks a lot to people, mostly to people who he thinks are amazing. Maybe he was just worried if Marinette would take it wrongly. Yeah, that must be it. Wait, what did Nino just said? ‘YOUR Marinette?’ Since when did she become his? Not that he hates the idea of it. STOP! This is going the wrong way. He already loves Ladybug, so why does he thinks of Marinette again of ‘that’ way? Just when he wants to deny that Marinette isn’t his, the teacher begins the lesson. He just let it slide for now, it’s Nino, he always just jokes around.

Nino grinned to see how his buddy changes his expression every second, it’s just too funny he almost can’t hold his laugh in. But the class already began, so he can’t just laugh it out. But to think that Adrien would react so strongly when he just said ‘your Marinette’, it’s as if he does have feelings for her but doesn’t realize them. He’s really looking forward to their double date. Maybe Marinette could get closer to Adrien, at least he hopes so. It’s been some months since he’s over Marinette and madly in love with Alya. In those months he noticed how Marinette acted towards Adrien, it’s just like how he was towards Marinette. Because of that, he really wants to support her and mostly also because Alya wants them to be together. He secretly prays that everything won’t get more awkward later for her.

“Finally~!” Nino stretched his arms out and then flopped on the table. “Finally I’m able to hang out with my buds.” He let out a long sigh and stood up. “Everyone ready?”, he said with a big grin on his face.

Marinette rubbed with her right hand on her right arm, feeling nervous again. Alya put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder and smiled at her, mouthing that everything would be alright. Yeah, Marinette shouldn’t feel nervous about it. She’s just hanging out with her friends and Alya is there for her. Everything would go fine. No worries, no worries. She’s just going to be fine. She just need a bit of the courage from Ladybug and talk normally to Adrien. Well, at least hold a small conversation without a lot of stuttering or awkwardly complimenting Adrien.

“So where are we going, Nino?”, Alya asked curiously. She did plan to have a double date once, but not a place. And she if she could think a bit about herself, she also wants to have a nice date with her boyfriend. “To the cinema~! I scored four free tickets for tonight! We could firstly hang out in the town, maybe for you girls some shopping. Well, cool idea right?” Nino smiled really proud, somehow Marinette thought of Chat Noir and chuckled. Chat Noir could also get proud of something and wants to be praised, just like how Nino sounds now. Even though she saw that kitty yesterday, she quite misses him. But she still hopes she won’t be able to see him today. That would only mean there’s a villain and she doesn’t want anything to ruin this chance for her.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re really amazing Nino. Let’s go.” Alya took her bag and hold Nino’s hand, walking out of the school together with him. Adrien and Marinette followed them, walking next to each other saying no word to each other.

_“Come on, why won’t you say anything. This is your chance! Don’t ruin it. Don’t be awkward. Just relax and think of Adrien as a friend. Okay, here it goes…”_

“Say...”, they both said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed. “What did you want to say, Marinette?” “No, no, no, you go first.” Adrien smiled kindly at her. “Ladies first.”  Marinette looked at him in the eyes, but couldn’t look at it more than two seconds before she looked away again. Adrien felt quite sad when she did that, but maybe that’s better when they’re still walking. They must look forward or else they would trip over something. “Well…”, Marinette begins. “ _Alright, I just need to say one more sentence, no stuttering, no rambling. This is going to be alright. It’s just one sentence.”_

“I wanted to say… thank you for inviting me. You’re really kind, no I mean, t-that was very kind of you.” _“Failed”_ “I mean; I know it’s actually Nino’s idea.” _“Come on, just shut up.”_ “B-but I’m really happy to… be able to hang out with you, Adrien. No, I mean, with my friends. Ah, that includes you too of course… Ehh, what I meant to say… Well, I, no, I mean, no… Ehm… n-never mind…What did you wanted to say?” _“Good job Marinette, you’ve done so well. You didn’t even make your point. Ugh, I can just disappear now.”_

Adrien tries to follow what Marinette was trying to say. So in short she’s thanking him for inviting her? Well, indeed, it was Nino’s idea. But Nino was the one who just said to hang out and that maybe Alya could join. Of course he doesn’t want to be the third wheel, so he decided to ask Marinette too. And he realized that he doesn’t know Marinette very well, so this is a great chance to get to know her better. He already knows that she’s a great gamer and that she got a great uncle. At those times she didn’t really seem to be that uncomfortable. So why is she being uncomfortable again? Anyways, maybe he should just try his best to hold a conversation with her.

“No need to thank me. As you said, it was Nino’s idea. Though it was my decision to invite you, I just want to hang out with you again just like when we were training for the tournament… Now that I think about it, I never give you your bracelet back. I think it’s still at my home, sorry. I will give it back to you asap.” Ah, Marinette was looking at him again. But this time she seems to be a bit flustered.

“No, no, don’t worry. You can keep it. It’s...my gift for you.” She smiled kindly at him, she actually totally forgot about it. Even though she said it was a secret, more like a lucky charm that she wins the game to just cheer Adrien up. She still won the tournament, but she can’t say that it’s thanks to that bracelet. What if Adrien thinks she’s a liar? Well, that bracelet was indeed a lucky charm to her before she met Tikki, but now that she has Tikki she doesn’t really need it anymore. She’s Ladybug after all, she already got lucky to be a superhero.

“But…”, Adrien wanted to protest. It’s her lucky charm, right? He can’t just accept it like that. “Okay, what do you think about this? Let’s play the game again and this time you could test the bracelet. I still owe you one. And maybe you could win against me~” Marinette winked at Adrien, while screaming in her mind.

_“What the hell are you saying, Marinette! But that went actually quite smooth. Wait, did I just wink at him? No, no, no, oh gosh, no. I can’t believe this! He must think I’m some crazy person or someone hitting on him. A friend hitting on a friend, I will surely get friend zoned now! No, no, no, maybe Adrien didn’t mind it. Nino also winks at people, so why can’t she? But it’s unlike her to wink at people and mostly ADRIEN of everyone!”_

Adrien was taken aback with that wink. That was something he didn’t see often from her, but he didn’t mind at all. That means that she must feel comfortable around him, if she does he’s really happy. He smiled at her and winked back. “That’s a deal then."

Alya realized that she was totally distracted by Nino, so she looked back to see if anything is alright between Marinette and Adrien. And to her surprise they are chatting very happily now, Marinette is even making different expressions besides being flustered, like pouting or laughing.

“They are getting along already? Wow, that was quick. Maybe we should also lock them up in a cage at the zoo, maybe they would also date each other then.” Nino laughed at his own joke and Alya poked at his nose. “No way and why at the zoo? Maybe in some elevator would be better. But I don’t want my friend to get scared or hurt because of us.” Nino laughed and just waved in front of his face. “It was just a joke, a joke. And in my eyes, it already looks like they’re dating.”

“Yeah, I saw the fight yesterday. Ladybug and Chat Noir were amazing! Though Chat Noir wasn’t really helping Ladybug that much…” Adrien sighed, quite disappointed that he wasn’t really useful at the fight, his lady must have been disappointed as well. “No.” Adrien looked confused at Marinette when she said that so loud and clearly.

“The villain seemed really strong this time. Without him, Ladybug might have been really in danger. And Ladybug never thought about Chat Noir as useless or not helpful, even though he could annoy her with his cat puns. But he’s a great fighter and a great partner. She’s really lucky to have such an awesome partner who's always there for her. And… Ladybug should actually show more gratitude towards him after so many times he risked his own life to save hers.” Marinette looked down, feeling a bit sad. She never really thanked Chat Noir properly, she only rejected him every time he flirted with her.

Adrien can’t believe his ears. Is Marinette a big fan of Chat Noir? Was she feeling a bit jealous of Ladybug? If that’s the case, he should visit her tonight. Her words really mean a lot to him, to Chat Noir. So he must definitely thank her properly, even though he can’t let her know that he heard those words as Adrien. Well, he could use an excuse that he heard it from Adrien or something. No, no, that would be too suspicious, but he will thank her. This really made his day. He was quite down because of the fight yesterday, but hearing how Marinette sees it must also mean how Ladybug sees it. She seems to understand Ladybug a lot, no, she understands Ladybug and Chat Noir. Alright, he will see her tonight again. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Having a nice double date

“So what do you girls want to do? Going to clothes shops? I don’t mind tho, I would love to see my GF wearing all different kind of clothes~” Nino grinned at Alya and she just hit him at his head playfully. Marinette really feels jealous that they’re so lovey dovely when she and Adrien aren’t dating… yet. Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled a bit awkwardly. “What do you want to do, Adrien?”

Adrien was in the same situation. Somehow he can’t really stand this, at a time like this he’s really glad that Marinette is with him. Of course he’s happy for his friend, but this really makes him feel down when he thinks about Ladybug, always rejecting him. Well, he’s glad that she sees him more than a sidekick, at least as a great partner. But he can’t help to feel a bit down about it, though he does try his best to pretend that he’s really enjoying his time. “I don’t mind going to clothes shop if you want to go there.”

Marinette got quite worried about Adrien, he seems to be down suddenly. Maybe she could do something to cheer him up. Well, such lovey dovely scene also makes her feel a bit upset because she’s not dating with Adrien. But he’s able to hang out with his friends and as a friend, the least she could do is to cheer him up so he would end up enjoying himself today! So she thought of something they all could do together and without being too lovey dovely, so shopping it out of question. “What about going to an arcade?” She smiled and everyone seems to be pleased by the idea. Adrien seems also enthusiast about it. “I’ve never been to an arcade before. So that’s a great idea!” Marinette, Alya and Nino looked at Adrien as if he’s from another planet. Then Marinette and Alya looked at Nino with a look saying: You’ve never brought him to an arcade? Nino shook his head and grabbed Adrien’s arm. “Alright, let’s go to Arcade Street! You MUST check that one out, buddy!” He walked fast to Arcade Street while dragging Adrien along.

Alya walked close to Marinette and grinned. “How is it going between you and Adrien~?” Marinette smiled brightly at Alya and almost wanted to swing with her arms, but they’re in public so she can’t do that. “I could finally talk NORMALLY to him! No stuttering… Well, sometimes. Sometimes also rambling, but things are getting smoother now! I could at least hold on a conversation without babbling nonsense.” Alya looked really proud at her best friend and hugged her. It was as if she was a mother growing up a shy clumsy, but also kind daughter. “Well done, girl! I knew you could do it!” Marinette laughed at how she phrased it and talked more about Adrien with Alya.

As soon as they’ve arrived at the arcade, Adrien looked around with big eyes. Somehow Marinette could image some sparkles in Adrien’s eyes now, she chuckled at that idea. Adrien really looks like a child at this moment, totally in amazement and excited. Nino and Adrien were going to play some car games with each other, while Marinette walked towards the shooting game. Alya was only making pictures of everyone and sometimes also playing a game with Marinette or Nino. When Marinette and Adrien were playing together and against each other, Alya was making tons of pictures with a grin.

“Not fair, Marinette! I don’t have the bracelet with me, so I can’t win.” Adrien pouted when he lost for the sixth time. Marinette chuckled at how childish Adrien was acting now, she really likes to see this other side of him.

“Adrien, you can’t always rely on luck you know. Ah, not that you’re not lucky or bad at those game. No, wait, I mean, you’re pretty… Ehm, I mean... pretty good fast learner! So I know that you’re going to beat me one day. No worries, I’m just a gamer nerd I guess, hehe.”

She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head and smiled at Adrien. She first wanted to tease him, but then realized she might hurt his feelings that way. Luckily Adrien didn’t seem offended or something and smiled at her. “Well, most nerds are very good at something they really like. So if you look it that way, yeah, I agree with you. But I will still play a game with you with the bracelet! Now I really want to test it out.” He grinned as a child, but also as a way as if he already won. Somehow that grin reminds her of someone, it feels so similar, but she can’t really point it out who it is. 

“As much as it pains me to ruin your lovely moment together. But we have to go if we want to arrive at the cinema on time.”

Nino leaned on Adrien’s shoulder and Adrien shook him off. He chuckled and wanted to tease Nino now. “You and Alya had a more “lovely” time together. I saw you two playing some love games and you trying so hard winning that plushie for her. I was very happy for you when you finally won that plushie after losing so much.” Alya was holding a teddy bear, what was in the claw crane. “Hey buddy, that was more difficult than you might think!” As he said that, Marinette walked towards the claw crane where black cat plushies are inside.

“YOU HAVE A WINNER!”

Nino turned his head right away towards the sound and felt that his mouth dropped. “You have to be kidding me…” Adrien laughed at the sign of it, so does Alya. Nino felt really defeated, but acted as if he didn’t mind it at all. So he quickly walked away towards the exit, while laughing it off as beginner's luck. Alya got a bit worried if that might have hurt his pride and ran after him.

Marinette walked to Adrien, hugging the cute big black cat plushie in her arms. “Maybe I should apologize to Nino…” Adrien was too distracted at how cute she looked when she was holding that plushie. Not to mention that the cat looks like Chat Noir, with its green eyes and bell. No, no, those kind of cats are always around. He shouldn’t think that she wanted that plushie because it looked like Chat Noir. Maybe she just like black cats? Or she just thought the plushie was cute, yeah, that must be it. He realized that he was quiet for quite some time as she looked down and hide a part of her face behind the plushie. What was also just too cute! But he had to say something or else she would stay upset about it, so he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “You don’t have to. I don’t think Nino would hold a grudge against you for it. And it’s not like you could help it if you wanted that plushie… Besides, Alya is already talking with him, so I think he would be his happy usual self in no time.” Marinette nodded with a smile and walked with Adrien towards where their friends has gone off to.

Marinette already saw that black cat plushie when they entered in the arcade. But it would be too much of a hassle to drag it with her the whole time, so she planned to win it when they were going to leave. She never thought that she went off to win that plushie at such wrong time. She really got a bad timing for things. But that plushie reminded her of Chat Noir and looked so cute. Even though she already has a doll of Chat Noir in her room, she just wanted to have that cute plushie too. Chat Noir could be annoying with his dumb puns, but she really appreciates that he’s always with her. And to be honest, she always enjoys her time with that silly kitty. So it’s not like she dislike that kitty, in fact, she really like him as a friend. But to think that she thought of Chat Noir when she’s hanging out with ADRIEN! She felt very guilty for that, like she’s betraying her feelings, but she also felt bad for winning that plushie and ruin it for Nino. She heard that guys always care about their pride, so she must have hurt his pride… She could be so stupid sometimes and sometimes easily cheered up, as she was already feeling better after hearing Adrien’s comforting words.

Just like Adrien said, Nino was back to his happy usual self again. Maybe too happy? He was grinning all over his ears, while Alya tries to avoid his eye contact. She wonders what happened between them in such a short time. And of course the same question was in Adrien’s mind when he also looked confused at them.

As Adrien and Nino were getting some snacks and Alya and Marinette were going to their seats, Marinette asked what happened. At the same time, Adrien asked the same question to Nino. Alya blushed and placed her right hand against her face and hold her left hand up towards Marinette. “... Wait… Wait just a moment. I need to calm down first…” She took a deep breath and was poking the nose of the teddy bear now. Marinette was still confused how her friend behaved, something big must have happened. “I… I kissed Nino.”

“Alya kissed me, buddy.”

“WHAT?” Marinette and Adrien shouted, both looked around apologizing for being loud. Nino looked at him with a big grin on his face, while he told Adrien about the kiss while getting some popcorn. As Nino was grinning like an idiot, Alya was blushing till her ears. 

“I know right~ Though I imaged our first kiss to be a bit different, but hey, a kiss is a kiss. And she also told me she was really happy with the teddy bear. She even told me I was cool when I tried so hard, not giving up once to win it for her! Man, I never thought my girl could make me so happy. Being in love is great~!”

Adrien was feeling really happy for his friend; they’ve already dated for quite some time but never kissed yet. He knows how Nino sometimes complains about it, but didn’t got the nerves to make the first move himself. “Great for you, Nino! I’m really happy for you, you could finally stop with complaining you didn’t kiss your girlfriend yet.” Nino looked annoyed for a while, but that turned into a happy face again. “Yeah! At least now I know how a kiss feels~ It was amazing, man! And she’s even cutely avoiding having eye contact with me now, just out of embarrassment, how cute, right~?” “Maybe she’s sulking that you didn’t make the first move.” Adrien said to tease his friend, mostly because he still got no girlfriend, so no kiss and it will get annoying when a friend would brag about his lover or just his love life now.

“Wow, Alya! That’s great! That was your first kiss with Nino right? Congratulations~” Marinette smiled at her friend, feeling quite proud all of sudden. Maybe because this time Alya was the flustered one. Alya put the teddy bear away as she felt calm again. “Thanks. Now you still have to wait for getting your first kiss from your prince charming.” Marinette’s smile disappeared, as she remembered that her first kiss was with Chat Noir. Maybe she shouldn’t count that one as a first kiss when Chat Noir wasn’t even remembering it. Yeah, that one doesn’t count. She smiled again and poked Alya’s cheek. “Well, at least I might kiss him sooner than you two~ Or he will kiss me.” She grinned, what makes Alya pout a bit.

“Kiss who?”

Adrien came back with a big popcorn bucket and some drinks. He sat next to Marinette on the left, since Alya was sitting on the right of Marinette. Nino was going to sit next to Alya of course, still grinning like an idiot. “So…? Who are you going to kiss?” Adrien asked again when Marinette didn’t answer him. He was quite curious; he didn’t know Marinette already got a boyfriend. Somehow he doesn’t seem that pleased about it, maybe because he doesn’t know that guy so he can’t judge if he’s a good guy or not. Marinette was turning red as a tomato, totally dumbfounded that Adrien overheard her. She wanted to look at Alya for help, but she could already guess Alya’s thought, that was surely ‘serves you right’ or something like that. Maybe she shouldn’t have teased her, but if she would change the subject, that would be totally weird.

“Ehh, t-that is… It’s some… some guy. No, I mean… m-my... future boyfriend… Since I-I.. don’t have a boyfriend now... Hahaha…S-so it won’t be like... Alya and Nino, that they would k-kiss after months. I mean, I couldn’t stand that. Maybe I will kiss him within a week of dating…. No, I mean... I-if he wants to of course! Kissing is also a part of love after all. I wouldn’t mind kissing my future boyfriend first, but maybe it would be nice if he would kiss me first. At least not making me wait for so long. Ah, no, I mean, if he’s not ready of course I would wait then. It’s not like we NEED to kiss… S-sorry, I’m rambling again, hehe…”

She rubbed at the back of her head and looked down, feeling really awkward and embarrassed at the moment. Totally not seeing Adrien smiling relieved, but also blushing for some reason after a while.

_“So she doesn’t have a boyfriend. But wow, I didn’t know that Marinette could be so… so bold? So daring? Hmm, but kissing someone within a week is quite fast… Not that I would mind if Ladybug would finally be my girlfriend too. I would kiss her right away if she would date with me. Oh gosh, that would be so awesome. Finally, able to reveal our identity, going to dates like the cinema, amusement park, arcade… Wait, Ladybug is also a gamer and a good one. She proved that when we were fighting against ‘the Gamer’. So maybe that’s out of option. But hey, I also had fun with Marinette at the arcade, so that might be no problem. And letting my lady win is also what a gentleman would do, right? At least when you try your best and still lose... But wow, dating Ladybug would be like a dream coming true. Also kissing her… I imagined those situations before, but I really want to… Well, feel her lips on my own. I mean, I’m also a guy. And I won’t be like Nino, I’m also daring… I hope so… Ah, shoot! I’ve been too quiet for a while. This might worry Marinette. Let’s see... What should I say to her at this situation…?”_

Just like what Adrien thought, Marinette got a bit worried when he didn’t respond at all. Was he thinking that she was weird? No, Adrien is kind, he won’t think that way about her right? No, no, everyone can think that way, even Adrien. So looked up at Adrien, still blushing.

“Well, your future boyfriend would be very lucky then. If I had a girlfriend, I think I would also kiss her sooner than Nino and Alya.” He laughed and Marinette just blushed more, but also laughed with him. “Hehe, your future girlfriend would also be lucky then.” As they were laughing a bit more, the movie was going to begin. They stopped with laughing, but still smiled at each other. “Like sweet popcorn?”, Adrien whispered to Marinette and she nodded. They both shared the big bucket, sometimes accidentally touching each others hands, what made them withdraw their hands quickly and smiling awkwardly with a blush at each other.

The whole movie ended and they were talking with each other about it. Adrien sighed when he saw Nathalie standing next to the car, waiting for him. Of course he had to tell her where he’s going or else he won’t be allowed to go outside to hang out with his friends. He offered to his friends to bring them home, but Nino refused right away.

“No, man. I want to stay longer with Alya and also some alone time~ So I’m going to walk her home.”

Alya doesn’t seem to protest, but she didn’t agree either. Adrien just shrugged and then looked at Marinette with a kind smile. “Well then, that would be us together.” Marinette also nodded with a smile and stepped in the car with him, while waving Nino and Alya goodbye. When the car was riding towards her house, Marinette feels pretty nervous again. But she can’t let this nervousness beat her. “Did you have fun today, Adrien?” She smiled kindly at him, hoping he didn’t feel down anymore. He did seem to enjoy himself in the arcade and the cinema very well.

“Yes! It was really fun, mostly the arcade! I have some of those arcade machines in my room, but this one is much bigger and it’s nicer to play with friends.” Well, when he can’t go out besides for photo shoots, he was pretty bored so he could have all kinds of things to enjoy himself in his room. At least his father didn’t give him a room with nothing or else he might die of boredom.

Marinette recalled the times she went in his room as Ladybug. She never really paid attention to his room, because she was too busy making sure he was alright and just protecting him. Actually mostly hiding him in his bathroom and when she gets back, somehow he always feel like showering. Well, at least that means he likes to be clean right? As she imaged how Adrien would look under the shower, she blushed and shook her head. _“Bad Marinette, bad! Don’t think of this when you’re sitting next to Adrien, you idiot! He might think it’s weird to blush when he just mentioned that he had fun. Calm down, just calm down.”_

Adrien didn’t notice the blush, as Marinette was looking down for a while. He was wondering why. Maybe she was just thinking? He waited for a bit and was already happy to see his friend smiling at him. “I’m glad to hear that, Adrien. Well, you mostly got to hang out with me, so I was a bit worried that you would rather spend time with Nino.” She laughed awkwardly, feeling that she must hit herself for saying that. That really sounds like she got no confidence at all, though that’s right. She can’t be like Ladybug as much as she wishes to be in her daily life too. Though she could at least stand up against Chloé.

“To be honest, I had more fun with you than with Nino. Lately Nino is only talking about his love life and bragging or complaining about it. That’s really not nice towards a single guy.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Besides, I get to know you better today. I always thought you were really uncomfortable with me. I thought that I did something to you what made you… nervous around me. But I’m glad you become more comfortable with me.” He smiled happily, what makes Marinette’s heart jump. Just when Marinette wanted to say something, she noticed that the car already stopped and Nathalie opened the door for Marinette. Adrien and Marinette got out of car and they stood in front of the bakery. “I really had fun with you Adrien. Thank you for today. And…” “ _I’m always nervous around you because I love you.”_ “I hope we could hang out again. Maybe this time at your place? I would love to see your room!” She smiled happy and so did Adrien. He really loved to hang out with Marinette, he could understand why Nino was in love with her. “Yeah, I will ask my father for permission. But I’m sure he would allow it. Oh, I realize now that I don’t have your number. How about we exchange numbers, maybe I could even let you know tonight.” In Marinette mind she was exploding of happiness and was telling her number to Adrien as she was still holding the plushie. She doesn’t want it to get dirty, so she won’t put it on the ground. She could hear a vibration of her voice, meaning that Adrien send her a message.

“Alright, see you tomorrow Marinette.” _“Or rather, tonight~”_

“See you tomorrow, Adrien!” _“OMG, I got Adrien’s number! And this time I won’t call him while saying something weird. I could just message him without freaky him out for having his number! And after that incident, I actually also deleted his number, but to think that I have it now again… It’s just amazing! Am so lucky~!”_

Adrien sat in the car and waved at Marinette and she waved back with the paw of her black cat. Because of how cute that was, he couldn’t help but stare at her, still waving. Like he’s a robot now, not knowing when to stop or look away. Only the movement from the car make them lose the eye contact. He really wants to see her again, he had so much fun! He’s glad he planned to go to her place as Chat Noir. As soon as he got home, he walked fast to his room. He wanted to transform right away, but then heard from his computer that he got mail. He checked his mail before going to Marinette’s place. It seems like the mail is from Alya. She sends some pictures to him. He downloaded the rar document and looked at the pictures.

“You really had fun with your girlfriend~”, Plagg said, looking at the pictures. He was sleeping the whole time after eating some Camembert. He was really glad that his kwami was sleeping and didn’t make trouble for him. “Plagg, I already said that she isn’t my girlfriend. She’s just a friend. A friend I will visit now.” He smiled and Plagg looked unpleased by that.

“You don’t mean as Chat Noir right?”

“I will give you a lot of Camembert’s in return.”

“Deal.”

And so Adrien transformed and put some pillows under his bed, so if Nathalie would check on him, it would seem like he’s sleeping. Not that she would check on him in the evening, but it won’t hurt getting careful. He opened his window and jumped out of it, landing on another roof. If somehow would look at the buildings, they would see a big cat jumping from roof to roof.

Marinette was putting her pajama and checked her mail before lying to bed. It seems like Alya had send her some pictures. She blushed at those pictures of her and Adrien together and having fun. Somehow she also managed to make a picture of her holding the black cat plushie and talking to Adrien. _“When did she make that picture?”_ , Marinette wondered as she saw that her friend was running after Nino. Though she’s actually glad that Alya did make that picture. Somehow Adrien looks… dreamy on that one? And she also doesn’t look half so bad. It really looked like they were a couple. She was so happy with that picture that she saved that one as background picture instead of a collage of Adrien pictures. At least this one is with them together. Maybe she should also make a collage of the pictures of them together. But for now, the plushie picture is already good enough.

“Those pictures look great, Marinette~”

Tikki said as she was flying out of her light pink purse and looked around the pictures. She nodded and decided to lie in bed after putting on sleep. She will make her homework later, firstly she wants to just be lazy and lie on her bed, while hugging her new plushie.

“Good for you, Marinette. You were able to get to talk to Adrien and he really enjoyed his time with you! It would be long for you two to date~”

Tikki was spinning around and giggled when she said that. “I hope so. For now, Adrien only sees me as a friend.” Tikki flew to Marinette and hugged her cheek. “Oh Marinette, you’re really amazing. I know that Adrien would fall for you. I think he already has~”, she giggled, making Marinette wonder.

-THUD-

“What was that?” She looked at Tikki, who was shaking her head not knowing what that was. As Marinette looked above, out of the window, she saw a similar kitty as the one she was hugging. He smiled at her and was waving at her. She almost screamed, but was able to hold her voice in. “Tikki, hide!”, she whispered. Luckily Tikki had already let go of her cheek and taking distance from the window when she heard the sound. Marinette sat straight, putting the plushie aside and opened to window.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the drawing of how the picture would turn out what Alya made~ Here's the link: http://chichinatsu.tumblr.com/post/145171597789/im-finally-done-with-this-drawing-of-my


	4. Chat Noir & Marinette Time

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"

She was totally not expecting him to come over. More likely because nothing happened today, she thought that he might be resting because of the fight yesterday.

"Hey there, princess. I was just… paw-trolling, to see if there isn't any villain tonight and I was just in the neighborhood. So I thought, I would just say 'hi' to you." He smiled at her and Marinette was so touched by it that she didn't even get annoyed when he made that cat pun.

Marinette never thought he would take his hero job so seriously. She didn't even think about going to patrol today, she even wished that there won't be any villain for a selfish reason. While she was hanging out with her crush, Chat must have been looking around Paris to see if everything was alright. Though she still prefers if he won't call her princess every time. Doesn't he already flirt with Ladybug? Or is it that he would hit on every girl? But to think that he would go all his way to visit her is really nice of him. She only met him as Marinette three times or something.

"Chat Noir… That's really kind of you. Come inside and close the window if you do so. I will get something for you." She smiled at him and walked downstairs. Chat climbed carefully inside, trying not to dirt her bed too much. He sat down and noticed the plushie next to him. He smiled at the sign of it and played with his fellow kitty.

Marinette came back upstairs with some cookies. "I got some reward for such a hard working cat." She chuckled and placed the plate with cookies on her desk. She saw that Chat was playing with her plushie, what made her smile more. "Are you coming down, ki- Chat Noir?" She can't really call him kitty or else it might sound too much like Ladybug.

Chat Noir already smelled the cookies as Marinette was going upstairs. He could feel that he was going to drool, it smelled so delicious! He got down with the plushie, sitting next to her on the extra desk chair. "You could just call me Chat, princess." He took a bite of the cookie and was really enjoying it. "It's really delicious~!" Marinette laughed and took the plushie from him, so he wouldn't dirty it with the cookie crumbles.

"So princess, did you buy that kitty be-claws you like me so much~?" He grinned at that, at least as Chat Noir he could just ask that. Marinette looked at the plushie and smiled. "Yup." _"Wow, that was honest."_ , Adrien thought, almost dropping his mouth. "Just kidding~", Marinette chuckled as she saw that Chat almost dropped his cookie.

"Well, actually it was just half a joke. I do like you, not in romantic way tho. Also, I didn't buy this, but won this. I went to an arcade with my friends and when I saw this cute plushie, I couldn't help wanting it. I liked how similar it is to you, though this one is way cuter~"

"Hey, hey, princess, I don't mind that that kitty is way cuter than me. As long as I'm way cooler and hotter~" He hold his hand against his chest and looked very proud at her, being really confident about his looks. Though he said that, he even wants to be cuter than that plushie too. "But I could be purr-etty cute too you know~"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh and patted Chat's head. "Yeah, yeah, Chat, you're also very cute. Don't be jealous over a plushie alright?" Was he really jealous of a plushie? Well, that's quite lame. He pouted and looked at the plushie. "I'm not jealous of that kitty." He looked at Marinette again and got a big grin on his face.

"In fact, I'm really honored! Even when you hang out with your friends, you seem to think of me too~"

Marinette couldn't help but blush at what that too confident looking cat said. "...I… couldn't help it. I was talking with a friend about Ladybug and you before going to the arcade, so yeah." She tries to make excuses, but it doesn't really seem that convincing. "No need to feel embarrassed about it, princess. I also always think about Ladybug, even when I hang out with friends~ After all, she's my lovely lady who everyone admires." He sounds so proud of it, as if she was his girlfriend. Marinette was a bit annoyed at how he phrased it, like they're going out. "Your lady? She's not your girlfriend right?"

Ah, that crushed his happiness. She could see that his cat ears went down and she rejects what she said to him. She wanted to apologize, but Chat was her one step ahead. "Well, no. But I always call her 'my lady', just like I call you princess. It's just a habit I guess." He laughed a bit sad, what makes Marinette feels even more bad. He saw that Marinette was feeling bad about it, so he forced a happy smile and decides to just change the subject. "So how's your love life, princess? Got any lover or crush~?" Adrien already regrets his question, actually not wanting to talk about love. But he knows that Marinette doesn't have a boyfriend, so he won't hear her bragging or complaining about it like Nino.

Marinette was taken aback with that question and when she thought of Adrien, she blushed. Well, it won't hurt to tell Chat the truth. It's not like he knows Adrien personally and maybe he would feel better if he knows that her love life is also not great. She isn't even sure if he seriously was in love with Ladybug, but he does she to admire her a lot. So maybe he's just a big fan of Ladybug like Alya and Chloé.

"Well… I do have a crush on someone. A really big crush, haha." She laughed shyly and started to hug her legs, trying to hide her face that way. Adrien was quite surprised to hear that. Okay, he did know that she doesn't have a boyfriend. But he didn't know she was in love with someone. He wonders who it might be. "Who is it? Someone in your class?"

" _Chat seems really curious about it. Most people or heroes who you just met couple of times wouldn't really care about it right?"_

"Well, yes, he's in my class. But why do you want to know? It's not like you're in my class so you would figure out who it might be, if you wanted to do that."

Adrien really wants to hit himself know. He was too curious that it might seem suspicious. Well, they do say that curiosity killed the cat. He should be more careful about it, but now he knows that it's someone in his class. Maybe Nathanael? No, he likes her too, if that would be the case, they would be already dating. Well, this is already a big hint, because there aren't much guys in their class. So maybe he could come again and ask for more hints, but then carefully and more casual. Or just ask as Adrien what her type is or something? They are friends after all, maybe she would open herself more to tell him about her crush. He would love to help her; he wants her to be happy after all.

"Ah, well, I was just curious who you might like. It would be lonely if princess was dating someone, while I'm still single, haha. I thought maybe you have a big crush on a celebrity, like a model or maybe have a crush on a hero." He rubbed at the back of his head, laughing a bit awkward. That wasn't going as smooth as he thought it would go. He was too busy thinking how bad reply that was to her question that he didn't even notice Marinette being red as a strawberry.

" _I can't say that he's actually a model. That would make him more curious and maybe he will find out that I'm in love with Adrien Agreste! He would surely tease me that he was right with his guess that I have a crush on a model. How can he be so spot on! At a time like this, I'm really glad that I still haven't put the Adrien posters back on the wall."_

"Well, princess. If you need any advice, I would gladly be at your service~" He bowed with his hand on his chest and the other in the air. Marinette was able to calm down because of that, she even laughed. "Thanks Chat, but I don't think advice from a guy who's single would be really helpful." Chat looked quite offended by that and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm a guy you know. So at least I could help you what guys in general think. And maybe I'm even similar to your crush~" Well, Chat is right, he's a guy and that could be also helpful. She sometimes doesn't understand how guys thinks, so that would be nice. But why would a hero like him even bother with her? Besides that, he's totally not similar with Adrien.

"Heh, you're not similar to my crush. But anyway, why would you even go so far as helping me? I mean, you don't really know me right?"

" _In fact, Adrien is more handsome, super smart as he could play piano, speak Chinese and does fencing. Not to mention he also get along with Chloé, CHLOÉ! But well, he's friends with everyone so that doesn't really count. Well, almost doesn't count. He also doesn't brag that he's a model or that his father is Gabriel Agreste or that he's rich…. In short Adrien is just way better than Chat Noir!"_

Why is Marinette so sharp on those things? He's just asking, anyone could do that right? Well, if some stranger would ask the same questions, he would also get suspicious. But hey, they are not strangers. They've seen each other twice or something like this. Or was this the fourth sort of meeting?

"Well… I don't really know you well, princess. But to be honest, I always wanted to be friends with you since I've met you." He smiled shyly at her, this was actually the truth. Though he was already good friends with her as Adrien now. But she seems to be even more comfortable around him as Chat Noir and besides that, he could just say whatever is on his mind without being judged as Chat Noir. Maybe Marinette feels the same, because she seems to trust him a lot. That might be why she's opening herself more to him instead of Adrien, but it could also be that he's a hero and everyone trust hero's right?

"Chat, that's…" She was really happy to hear that he even wants to be friends with her clumsy self. She already saw him as a great partner, but as a friend in her civilian form. She smiled happy at him, putting a cookie in his mouth. "We're friends now." That made Chat stand up in happiness, twitching with his cat ears and swinging his tail around. Marinette found that really cute and couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out. "Calm down, kitty. It's not like you won the lottery."

Chat sat down again, but still swinging with his tail out of happiness. Somehow hearing Marinette call him kitty makes her remind of his lady, what makes him even more happy. "But fur-endship is better than winning a lottery. So I can hang out here whenever I like~?" Well, besides hearing those cat puns, she doesn't mind having him over at her place. "Sure. But you still have to think about your civilian life, okay? You can't just go here to escape from your homework… Omg, I totally forgot about it! I still need to make my homework!" She looked at the clock and sighed relieved. "Good, I have still time. Chat, I'm sorry, but I have to make homework, so…"

"I will just stay here."

"What?" Marinette was quite surprised that he's willing to stay here. Not that she dislikes it or something, but wouldn't it be boring for him? "But Chat, won't you get bored then? And how about your homework? Or are you already done?"

Chat laughed and was spinning around in his chair. "Don't worry about me, princess. I'm already done and I'm pretty smart you know. I could finish it in no time. Want my help?"

Marinette wanted to say something about that, because she was doubting if he really was smart as he sometimes makes dumb cat puns. But now that she thinks about it, that kitty could be smart too if he wanted. And besides that, he could be different in his civilian life, just like her. That made her quite wonder how he's like in his civilian form, but she won't ask it yet. He doesn't know her that well and how could he entrust such personal things with her. It would be also really unfair, because when she's Ladybug, she doesn't want to give a hint to her personal life at all. Well, she did say something like that she was also a gamer, but that doesn't really count.

"I will be fine by myself, but if I need help, I will ask you then." She smiled as she saw that Chat was really happy to be at her service. "Oh, you could also talk to me while I make my homework. I don't want to let you get bored while you're staying here. The homework assignment isn't that difficult anyway." Chat waved with his hand, as sign that he's refusing the offer. "It would be better if you pay 100% attention to me when we talk and if I keep quiet, you will finish sooner. Besides, I still need to finish up those delicious cookies." He grinned as he took another cookie.

She stretched her arms as she was finally done with her homework, it was more than she as expected. She turned around with her chair towards Chat. "Chat, I'm do-" She chuckled softly as she saw that the big kitty was sleeping on her bed-like couch while hugging the plushie. She doesn't want to wake him up and maybe he's still tired of patrolling. She will let him sleep for a little while longer.

"I will just work on my collage. I got new pictures after all~" She chuckled and got on her computer.

After a while, Chat Noir woke up and looked around. He looked at Marinette and walked behind her, leaning his chin on her head. "Those are some paw-some pictures. Making a collage?" Marinette was surprised when he suddenly stood behind her. She didn't notice that he was already awake. "Got a nice sleep, Chat? Yeah, I'm making a new collage to save as background. Alya, my friend, made those pictures when I was hanging out with my friends." Good thing she also put pictures with her and Alya on it or else Chat might notice that the one she has a crush on would be Adrien. He's a well-known model after all, even Chat would know him.

"Hmmm~ You really seem to have fun. Oh! I like that picture where you were holding the kitty.", he said and sat down at the chair again. Marinette looked quite dreamy at the picture, as if she was in a total different world now. "Same…" Somehow, Adrien couldn't look away from her, as if he was frozen, just like when she was waving him goodbye with that kitty. He then snapped out of it when Marinette suddenly jumped up. "Ah! It's already late! Chat, you should go home now, your family might worry if you're away for so long. I'm sorry Chat, we couldn't talk more with each other."

Well, it's not like someone would really care if he's gone. Well, maybe his father a little bit, but he never notice that he's away. But he can't tell that to Marinette, that would only make her more upset. So Adrien smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, princess. It's not like I'm only visiting you today, remember. And besides, you also need your beauty sleep, so I will get going. It was really fun talking with you~" He opened the window, to just jump out of it.

Somehow seeing Chat's back reminded Marinette of something, something really unpleasant. She felt really anxious that she even unconsciously grabbed his arm. "Hm? What's wrong, princess?" Chat looked back at her, pretty confused. Marinette realized what she did and let go of his arm. "Ah… Ehm, I just wanted to say goodnight. See you next time, Chat" She smiled and give him a quick hug to ease her own feelings that he's really standing in front of her.

"R-right. Goodnight, princess." He smiled and then jumped out of the window. Marinette could see a black shadow jumping from roof to roof. She closed the door and sighed. Tikki came out of her hiding spot and flew to Marinette. "Why the sigh? You enjoyed your time with Chat Noir right?" Marinette looked at Tikki and smiled. "Yeah, I had more fun than I thought I would have. Today was really an amazing day. But somehow… I feel like it's too good to be true. Like I'm using all my luck today and that soon there would be a very unpleasant day. I'm scared of that…"

"Marinette, that won't happen. Don't worry! You're Ladybug, you will never run out of luck~", Tikki said to convince her. Marinette smiled at her sweet kwami and nodded. "Yeah, maybe I'm overthinking things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any MariChat shippers happy with this chapter? Or Adriennette with the previous chapter? ;) I hope I made some of you lovely happy with it~ xD I also did my best with the cat puns, because I'm not really great at making them. ^^"


	5. Fallen Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream in this chapter is going to be important in one of my future chapters.

She doesn't know what it is or where she is, but the only thing she saw around her was white. No wait, things are getting more clear now. She could see that she's on a rooftop now and then she sees something black. She pierced her eyes to that black figure and saw some cat ears and the only one who that could be is Chat Noir of course. Somehow she's getting a déjà vu moment, getting the chills all over her body. She walked closer to her partner, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Chat."

She noticed something was off when Chat seemed startled by her touch. She wasn't trying to sneak attack him or something and it's not like he didn't notice her at all. Most of the he would jump out of joy and flirt with her right away when he notice that she's standing on the same ground as him. But this time, he's quiet. Very quiet, not even turning his face around. Just after moments of waiting, when she just planned to ask what's wrong he already spoke to her on a very serious tone.

"My lady… I must tell you something really important."

She was quite surprised about it, but she nodded and took a step back to give him space. It seems like something is troubling him and she would gladly hear it. She's his friend and partner after all, they trust each other a lot.

"I'm all ears Chat. What's wrong?"

He turned around to look at her face, but then averted his eyes. He looked down and she saw that he was clenching his hands into a fist. He was even shaking a little as she noticed. She frowned a bit, mostly because she's worried about him. Then suddenly everything goes really fast, just like a flash. The only thing she could do is progressing what the Chat was saying and then he would turn his back again at her. Saying goodbye to her as if he would never see her again. She wondered what he was talking about, as if maybe this was a joke. A very bad one. But it wasn't, she confirmed it when he turned around to smile bitterly at her. She wanted to say something back, but her voice won't let her. It was like she was frozen and couldn't do anything, only to see his body disappearing slowly into the fog.

"No… Chat. Chat, wait! CHAT!"

Her eyes sprung open as she could see her right arm reaching towards the ceiling. She sat up straight and looked around. This time the alarm didn't wake her up and as she looked at the alarm, it was only four o'clock. She could feel that she was crying, again. She wipes her tears away and sighed.

"That dream… I had it before. What could that mean? Is it telling me something?"

This time she remembers everything. She remembers every word he said to her, his expressions, his voice how it trembled. It was so painful to look at him, but in the end she couldn't do anything to stop him. She put her hand on the place of her chest, hoping it would ease the pain. She closed her eyes as she clenched her shirt.

"It was just a dream, just a dream. No, it was a nightmare. It's not like it would be real, just stop thinking about that. It was just a nightmare, nothing more…"

As she murmured those words, she lays down again, trying to get some sleep before she would be too tired for school. But she couldn't sleep at all, she doesn't feel tired anymore. Actually, she was too afraid to have the same dream again. She sighed as she was unable to get some sleep and decided to just take a bath to calm herself down. She played a bit with the water when she got into the bath, thinking back at the pleasant things of the previous day. She smiled when she thought about what she talked about with Adrien and how enjoyable it was with Chat too. Getting so much attentions of her crush and friend was actually really pleasant. She chuckled when she thought about the kitty falling asleep at her couch while hugging her plush, it was really cute she should actually have taken a picture of that. Suddenly she thought about the dream again.

"I… should just forget it. It was just a dream after all. It's nothing to be worried about. I will forget it anyways, like always."

She sighed and got out of bath, realizing she was actually in there for quite a long time. As she was all dressed up again and dried her hair with a towel, she sat down and looked at the computer. She finished her collage and it turned out pretty well. Though if the kitty would see it again, she really hopes he wouldn't notice that there are more pictures of her and Adrien then the others. She looked at the clock in the corner of her computer and it seems like it's already almost time to get ready for school. She could hear that Tikki just woke up and chuckled a bit, maybe Tikki wake up a bit later because she already turned her alarm off.

"Good morning, Tikki", Marinette said with a smile as she saw that the ladybug-like kwami was surprised to see her already up and dressed. She flew to her with a big smile and hugged her cheek.

"Good morning, Marinette! It seems like you're up on time~", she giggled and make some flips in the air. Marinette couldn't help but giggle along, seeing her little friend being really happy about it that she's finally up on time. She dried her hair with the hairdryer now and was going downstairs after Tikki hide herself in her purse. Her mother wasn't really surprised when she saw that Marinette was already up, she could get up sometimes on time. It just rarely happens and mostly after she became Ladybug. She kissed her mother on the cheek and wished her good morning. She could finally eat her breakfast without any hurry. After a while, she left to school with peace. She was surprised she was even sooner than Alya, as Alya was always the first one sitting on their place. It was boring to be alone to be honest, but it was totally worth it after she saw Alya let her backpack fall and looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Marinette! Wow, girl, you're finally on time! No, you're even so early here! What happened? Wait… Is it going to rain cats now?" She joked and looked out of the window, while picking up her backpack again and sits next to her friend again. Marinette couldn't help but only laugh at how surprised her friend it. They talked for a while with each other, only to be disturbed by the only blond drama queen in this whole school.

"Ugh, now that the baker girl is on time, she's so noisy. Can't you be quiet for once?", Chloé glared at Marinette and sat down at her own place. She seems to be in a really bad mood, though she's mostly in the bad mood in her opinion actually. Alya comes closer to Marinette and whispered "Got out of bed on the wrong side it seems.". Alya laughed a bit and so does Marinette, both shrugging it off like this is very normal. Moments later they saw that Nino and Adrien came into the classroom, both talking happily with each other. Marinette couldn't help but get flustered again as she sees him, trying to avoid his eye contact but then also realizing that would be really rude. So she looked at Adrien again to only see Chloé storming towards him and hugging him and putting a kiss on his cheek like always.

"Adrien, my dear~ I got some great news~ I got some free tickets from daddy for the new amusement park opening this weekend. Let's go there~" She smiled happily to him and Adrien trying to get some space from her. It was like she wasn't in a bad mood at all and that annoyed Marinette even more. Adrien took a step back and smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry Chloé, I'm having a photoshoot this weekend."

Chloé was taken aback for a while, Marinette even noticed some sadness in her eyes. But of course Chloé could have expected that, he's a popular model after all. She crossed her arms and smiled. "Oh don't worry, my dear Adrien~ We could always go there another time or else my daddy could get me something else if you want to go some other place." Adrien could only nod and she sat back in her seat again. It was actually quite rare for her to invite Adrien to some places like amusement parks or date-like places. She always knew that Adrien was busy and she never really want to ask him to go with her to some place in case he would refuse. But after she saw that he and Nino and those other stupid girls went to hang out with him, with HER Adrien. She just wanted to go to some place with him too. She realized that even though they're childhood friends, they never went to some place to have fun. As Adrien was mostly locked in his house or just busy with model work.

At lunch break, she couldn't help but feel really sad that he refused her. She told Sabrina to leave her alone and that she's only going to the bathroom. Just before she went to the bathroom herself, she saw Adrien walking out of the boys bathroom. She run to him to hug him, like it was some habit of her, but just before she hugged him, she stopped. Remembering that she was actually still sad about his refusal, however, she can't turn back now that Adrien saw her and was also surprised that she was going to hug him again. At least that's what he expected, but she didn't hug him. He got worried about that, true Chloé could be a bitch but she also happens to be his first friend, childhood friend.

"Chlo, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

Chloé saw his concern in his eyes, what she absolutely hated. She doesn't want to be pitied or people worried about her, she's perfect after all. She had her daddy who gives her everything she wants, there's no need for any concern for her even not from Adrien. Well, she does wants his attention, so this could do for now. Not that she could be total happy now anyway.

"Alright, I'm not happy at all that you're not going on a date with me. Adrien, by now you know my feelings for you right? So I'm not alright. Ah, but don't worry, I won't tell daddy about this."

Adrien was bewildered by Chloé, he never really thought much about Chloé affection to him. He just thought she saw him as a good friend, but never thought she liked him that way. Well, now that he thinks about it, she's only kind to him. So yeah, but isn't that because they're childhood friends? Maybe he's just too dense. However, he couldn't really accept her feelings so the right thing now is maybe rejecting her? He doesn't want to her to have high hopes so he could only crush them.

"I-I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm actually already in love with someone else. And… I could go to the amusement park with you another time when I'm free. I promise." He smiled kindly at her, though he still feels bad about rejecting her.

Chloé couldn't believe what she heard. She always thought that he actually liked her, but no. He's in love with someone else. She couldn't help but cry, after all she's been in love with him for so long. She doesn't even want to listen to him anymore and run away towards the girls bathroom, locking herself up in the toilet. She looked at the tickets in her right hand and held them above the toilet.

"I don't need to use these tickets anymore!"

Her hand was trembling, but in the end she couldn't do it. She couldn't throw it away, because she still loves him and want to go there with him. She held the tickets close to her chest, crying in silent. Somehow she heard a man's voice in her head, anyhow, she agreed with something what he said.

As she stepped out of the toilet she looked totally different. She has black wings and a pretty black dress, her face is like she cried and her mascara was running out. On her head there aren't sunglasses anymore, instead there was a crown. She was flying up and laughed like she has gone mad, making everyone look afraid of her. They are already afraid just by looking her, because she just like a devil.

"Peasants, bow for the Fallen Queen!"

She pointed at every student who was too slow to run away. They started to bow for her and yelling 'long life the queen'. She ordered them to catch to others for her and she they did what she said. Marinette and Adrien rushed out of the classroom when they heard people screaming in panic. They both see the akumatized girl in the middle of the school hallway, flying above the students who bows for her. A lot of other classmates came out of the classroom to see what's going on and Marinette tells them to hide. The akumatized villain turned towards the voice she hates so much, she saw Marinette trying to calm everyone down. Then she saw Adrien and it was like there were flames in her eyes. She flied towards him with a dark smile, flying right in front of him.

"Oh Adrien darling~ Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. The guy who rejected me. And you know, NO ONE REJECTS ME!"

"Chloé? Is that you?", Adrian said surprised as he slowly makes his way out of the crowd.

"I'm not Chloé! I'm Fallen Queen! And you would become my husband. MINE!" She screamed and pointed her finger to him, as trying to make him her slave too. But he dodged to her great annoyance. In the meanwhile, Marinette runs off to transform herself into Ladybug.

"Don't move, darling~! It won't hurt! So just become MINE already!" She screamed, as she was trying to bewitch her future husband. But instead of that, she got hit by something hard against her head. She looked down and saw Ladybug.

"Give me her miraculous, Fallen Queen.", the voice in her head said. And of course she knows from who it is. Hawk Moth, the one and only man who wants to have those miraculous so badly. She laughed again and flew down, standing in front of ladybug who stands in defend mode.

"Oh my, isn't this the amazing Ladybug~ I'm a big fan of yours, my dear. I can consider you becoming one of my bodyguards if you hand over your miraculous."

"Chloé?", Ladybug said aloud as she was spinning around her yoyo and looked very determined. "I won't give you my miraculous!" She threw the yoyo towards her, but the Fallen Queen dodged it and flies up again.

"That's quite a pity, I really like you so I actually don't want to hurt you. But you leave me no choice! Slaves, get her miraculous!" She ordered all those students who fell into her spell and ran towards Ladybug. "I still have some business to attend~" She flew towards where Adrien is, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he's hiding in the boys bathroom, that's the last place that she hasn't looked yet.

Adrien sighed as he was hiding in the boys bathroom. "What have I done? Maybe I should have rejected her more gently. Or… I shouldn't have told her that I was in love with someone." Plagg flew out of his pocket and hit with his paw against Adrien's forehead. "Don't blame yourself, Adrien! It's only natural for a girl to be depressed. Don't take it to heart." Adrien nodded with a faint smile. "Thank Plagg… Alright, Claws out!" He transformed into the well-known Chat Noir and runs out of the bathroom only to see the akumatized Chloé in front of him.

"Hey kitty, is Adrien there?" She said, while pointing her finger to him. But of course he dodged it, avoiding getting hit by her. "Nope, he's not here evil queen~" He saw that his lady was having some trouble, so he ran towards her.

"My lady, having some trouble with some little devils?", he said, with his back against her back and fighting off those students who look like devils now and act like zombies. Ladybug chuckled softly and hit the devil-like students with her yoyo. "Not really. I was doing just fine~ Besides I think I know where the Akuma is. I think it's in her crown." Chat Noir saw that the queen flies towards them with flames in her eyes. "And why do you think that, my lady?"

"I think I saw inside of her crown something that looked like tickets. So try to distract her." She said and after they finally defeated every enchanted student, she used her special magic 'lucky charm' only to get a weird object like always. This time it seems to be some fake spider. "Ew, why is it some fake spider. I hate spiders!" She screamed and looked around to see what she could do with it.

Chat Noir heard what she said and noted it down in his head that his beloved lady hates spiders. Well, most girls actually hates spiders. She tries to distract the Fallen Queen, by cataclysming the ceiling above her. Pieces fell down and she tries to dodge them, but one of the part of the ceiling fell on her wing. "Well, seems like the Fallen Queen really is falling now.", Chat Noir laughed and Ladybug could only roll with her eyes while she throws the fake spider somewhere and it ends up in her crown.

"Ew! Was that a SPIDER?!" She hits her crown away, what broke when it fell on the ground. Letting two tickets fall on the ground. Ladybug picked it up and ripped it apart, what made a black butterfly fly away. She catch the black butterfly and turned it white again. After that, she turned everything back to normal. She bumped her fist with Chat Noir's and as always saying 'pound it' to each other before they left. This time Chat Noir seemed to be in a hurry, what's quite rare but Ladybug wouldn't question about it as she also quickly goes somewhere to detransform.

Adrien quickly runs towards Chloé who was still on her knees on the ground, wondering what happened. When she saw Adrien, it came back to her that he rejected her. She stood up and wants to run away, but Adrien grabbed her arm to stop her. "Chlo, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

Chloé looked at him and then looked down. "So… Who are you in love with? At least you could tell me that right?" She looked at him again, only to see him blushing and being quite awkward. She already hates the person who he's in love with. "Okay, but don't tell anyone alright. I'm… I'm in love with Ladybug…" He looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

Chloé really couldn't believe what he said, but if it's Ladybug she doesn't mind. She's great after all, that's why she's become such a big fan of her. She smiled and held Adrien's hand with both her hands. "Ladybug and I are friends~ If it's her, I approve! But don't you dare date another girl, no one is better than her or me. And here, I don't need these tickets anymore. Give them to your future girlfriend." She laughed and walked away, of course still upset about being rejected by her only love. But she would get over it. Adrien actually wanted to give them back, but that might make things worse so he just accepted it gladly. He could still see that she was sad, but he would leave her alone for a while. He wonders what he should do with the tickets now though, it's not like he could ask Ladybug to go on a date with him.

"Hmmm, someone else than Ladybug. Maybe I should ask Marinette to go with me… Wait, why did I think of Marinette as the first person to hang out with? Mostly I will think of Nino… But oh well, maybe he rather wants there with Alya." He saw Marinette walking with Alya, since the school is already finished with a whole akumatized attack like today. He sort of jogged towards Marinette, waving at her.

"Hey Marinette, want to go to an amusement park with me?" He smiled at her and Marinette was just lost at words with this sudden surprise attack. So Alya laughed and shakes her best friend a bit so she would wake up in the real world again. "Y-yes! I love park amuse, no I mean, ment amuse, no, a-amusement park! I would love yo- to go with you!" She smiled happily, trying to at least not stutter as much as she did when Adrien invited her to the zoo.

"Great! I will text you when I will see you there alright." Adrien smiled happy, glad that Marinette accepted his offer. He turned around and waved Marinette and Alya goodbye. He couldn't stop grinning about going to hang out with Marinette alone, though that's quite weird. No one would really grin when going to hang out with a friend right? Well, he sure did and he felt something weird in his chest too. Something he knows all too well, but just ignores it.


	6. Hang out or date?

"OMG! Marinette, you got a date with Adrien! Girl, I'm so proud of you. And he said he would text you! Did you give him your number? Just, omg, what happened when I wasn't looking? Since when did you get so close? HE asked YOU! Not even Nino, and aren't those Chloé tickets? Omg, did Chloé give it to him and he decides to go with YOU?" Alya almost screamed out of happiness, but keeps her voice a little low so others couldn't listen with them. Not everyone needs to know that Marinette is going to a DATE. Actually, Alya seems to be more hyper than Marinette at the moment. "Wait, wait, wait, are you guys dating now?"

"No, no, no, no, no!", Marinette denied quickly with a red face. She was already really embarrassed at the moment Adrien walked away and Alya didn't said anything yet. Marinette could already imagine what Alya would be saying after all. She looked down, feeling really embarrassed and doesn't want to see Alya's grin. She wondered if that really looked like he was asking her for a date. Maybe he just wanted to hang out with her again, though he could've asked Nino with him too. Ah, but maybe Nino wants to go to places like that with Alya so maybe that's why Adrien asked her. But did it really looked like they were already dating? She was still stuttering and she was really surprised when Adrien jogged towards her to just ask her out… Was he really asking her out? Could she really see this as a date?

Alya saw that Marinette was doubting herself and petted on her shoulder. "Hey, Adrien asked YOU of all his friends. Even if you're still friends now, that's progress right? And this is your chance, you get to know him better and maybe he would even fall in love with you~ Don't worry girl, just wear that first date dress you made specially for him and he would really consider seeing you more than a friend~!"

"B-but this isn't even our first date! We're still friends and I first want him to like me for who I am, not for my looks… Though I'm not really pretty."

Alya shoved her face right in front of Marinette, what took her by surprise. "STOP! Girl, you ARE pretty. Have more confidence in yourself and Adrien is not someone who would fall in love with a girl for her looks. You know that. It's just being pretty in front of your crush, him complimenting you would give you some confidence boost. And you really need to have that. Also it would be funny if Adrien would get flustered seeing you differently than how you usual look. You don't need to do something extreme, just a little make-up, hair down and wearing your own made dress. I bet he would be really impressed that you made that dress by yourself, just like he was when he saw your designs. That dress is also part of you, it's your own style and design after all."

Marinette was really lost at words, she was so happy to have Alya as her friend. She can't believe how much those words mean to her, she's actually the one who gives her more confidence. But she's right, if Adrien compliments her, she would really get happy and feel more confidence about her looks. After a while she nodded and hugged Alya.

"Thanks Alya. Yeah, you're right. I will wear that dress on the… well, I will just call it a date then." She chuckled and Alya did the same. They both walked home and talked more about the date, for example what kind of make-up Marinette should put on. In the end Alya suggested to try out something light, like using soft pink lip gloss and orange eye shadow. Marinette was actually doubting about the orange eye shadow, but Alya was totally confident about it.

"It may sounds crazy, but orange eye shadow will set your blue eyes ablaze. You know, because blue and orange are directly opposite of each other on the color wheel, they would create a strong contrast. Well, that's what I read on the internet, so you could try it out. But if you still not happy with the look in the end, you could also use purple eye shadow."

"It's like you were doing some research for me," Marinette chuckled about how much her friend knows about make-up specially for her. But she was really thankful for it, she will definitely try out the make-up supplies her friend recommended to her. When Marinette was in front of the bakery of her parents, she hurried inside and then came outside with a paper bag of cookies. She gave it to Alya as thanks, they both chatted for a little while longer before they both head home. Marinette went to her room and laid down on her couch, hugging the cat plushie. Tikki flew out of the purse and giggled.

"This is really great Marinette! I'm so happy for you~!"

Marinette told Tikki how excited she was and how happy she was. Maybe even considering to confess to him. Tikki supported her just like Alya what makes her really grateful to have them both as friends.

Their conversation got interrupted by the sound of Marinette's phone, it was a text message. She thought that it was Alya, so she looked at her phone to expect some more advice or something else what Alya would always send her. She almost dropped her phone when she saw that it was actually from Adrien.

"A: Hey Marinette. Are you free at next week Saturday? :)"

Marinette read the text over and over again, to make sure this is really happening. This is now official, they are really going out to the amusement park. Her hands were trembling as crazy, but she managed to send him a text back. She did doubt how she should reply and typed over and over again, but in the end she would just send a simple text.

"M: Yes, I'm free! :D Where should we meet up?"

"A: Great! :D How about I pick you up at home around 11 o'clock?"

"M: Okay, that's fine by me. :)"

"A: Ok :3"

Adrien put his phone down after he send his last message. He actually wants to talk more with her, but he also planned to talk with her as Chat Noir tonight. He smiled at the thought of seeing her again tonight. He could feel that Plagg was grinning at him again, just like before when he just got in his room and Plagg teases him a lot with him going out with Marinette and such.

"Plagg, before you say anything. For the million time, I'm not dating Marinette, this is no date, we're just friends. That's all."

Plagg sighed and flew some circles. "Geh, you're no fun. Give me some more Camembert if you want to see your special girl again tonight." He flew towards the plate of cheese that was prepared for him as always.

"Plagg!" Adrien blushed, ignoring the fact that he denies is so extremely. It's not like he hate the thought of having Marinette as girlfriend, but he will always stay loyal to his lady. He heard Plagg snickering and decided to just go on his computer to see if there are some updates on the ladybug blog. Of course there is of the Akuma attack today. He watched how his lady delightfully fight against those bewitched students. There was also a separate clip about how disgusted Ladybug was by the fake spider. Alya put a description on that video clip, saying that it seems like Ladybug isn't very fond of spiders and that might be a new clue who Ladybug really is. But not many girls likes spiders, so that's not some useful clue. Adrien really wish to know who his lady is, but he respects her wishes for not telling their identity. However, that doesn't mean he can't try to figure out who she is. It's a high possibility that she's in the same school as he, he still didn't forget about that history book. And it's also reasonable that she's in the same school, as how fast she always at the scene whenever there's an attack at school. He may be dense with love, proof of that is Chloé, but he's not stupid.

Later at night, he transformed himself and went to Marinette's place. He went to her place earlier than planned, mostly because he was actually bored. He knocked on the window and waved at Marinette when she looked up. She was sitting on her bed with her phone in her hand, seemed to be quite relieved to see him actually.

Marinette was still doubting to send Adrien another message. After all, she wants to talk more with him. But he must be busy and she doesn't want to bother him. Tikki told her several times that he wouldn't respond to her if he was busy so she could just send him a message. Just when she was thinking about sending Adrien a message, she heard a knock above her. She looked up and saw her fellow hero partner waving at her with a smile. She was relieved that she doesn't need to send Adrien a stupid message and put the phone down. She opened the window and greeted her feline friend.

"Hi Chat, I was already wondering when you would come visit me again."

Chat Noir get inside and sits beside her on the bed, grinning at her and bumped his shoulders with hers. "Oh~? You're missing me already, princess?" Marinette laughed and get down to sit on her couch.

"Nope, not at all. I saw you today after all, fighting against the Fallen Queen." She was in such a good mood that she actually want to tease the kitty. Chat came down and sits on the chair, leaning with his chin on the back. Noticing that Marinette was really in a good mood now.

"Did something good happen to my princess?"

"Yup! I'm going to the new amusement park with… my friend." She could actually also say that that friend was her crush. But somehow she feels like she doesn't really need to tell Chat that she's going on a date with the one she loves. She feels quite bad about it though, because Chat really wanted to support her with her love life.

"Oh? Did you look forward to that new amusement park that much?" He didn't seem to notice the pause when she said that she was going with her friend. Marinette chuckled softly and was quite thankful that Chat could be dense sometimes.

"Yeah, I actually really like amusement parks. I mostly love rollercoasters! I know that I went to Disneyland once with my parents when I was still a little girl, I really loved it there. But because I was still little, I couldn't go those exciting attractions. I also can't go there anymore with my parents because they are quite busy with their bakery and it's actually also quite expensive to go there." Marinette smiled faintly, but the smile changed into a happy one again.

"That's why I'm really looking forward to go to the new one! I heard they got a lot of rollercoasters~ And besides, I'm going with that friend who I always admired. I haven't told you that before, but I… have a friend who I couldn't speak well with in the beginning. Well, when we met for the first time I didn't even know who he was and after I did know and saw that he was trying to get some chewing gum off my seat, I thought bad of him because of a misunderstanding. I thought he was like Chloé, you know, the ladybug cosplayer. But in the end, he was not like her at all, actually the exact opposite! He never bragged about his father or his wealth, he was so kind to everyone. He was still friends with Chloé though, but that's also part of his kindness. He's also a top model, appearing in the weekly fashion magazine. And after some situations, I was finally able to hold longer conversations with him. Now I'm even able to go alone with him to the amusement park. That's why I'm in such a good mood. This is a chance for me… to let him know me better, to know him better. To be able to speak with each other more comfortably, because I'm always stuttering when I'm around him. The stuttering become lesser now, so that's great." She laughed, feeling quite proud about the progress, not even noticing her the red under the mask of her friend.

" _Is this… Is this how she always thought about me? Wow, I really thought that she was the amazing one and that I actually scared her off or maybe was quite intimidating her. But she just admired me… Wow, I never thought she thought so highly of me. Just wow. Gosh, what do I say now? I'm totally speech less and I can't even thank her because I'm Chat Noir right now. And if it was about some other guy or a guy I didn't know, I might tease her that she might like him. But when it's about me, who she sees as a friend, I just couldn't say anything at all. First, just calm down. Just calm down. Wow, why is my heart even beating so fast now? Ugh, am I that happy to hear that from Marinette? Well, of course I'm happy…. Anyway! Calm down, calm down, calm down you stupid cat."_

He took few deep breath quietly so Marinette wouldn't notice that he was burning now. He was just able to calm down when Marinette looked at him. "This is already a big progress, I mean, he didn't even invite his best friend first but me instead. That means that he likes me more now right? …Chat?" She noticed the red flush under the mask of her friend.

" _Gosh, why did she have to praise it like that. Of course I like her, from the beginning already. Well, it's true that I like her more after knowing her better. But… wait, wait, wait, this is not in a romantic way. Yes, just as friends. That's what she meant to… right? Or does she thinks that I like her too just like how Plagg sees. No, no, no, she means it as friends. Of course she does or else she wouldn't say it like that. Shit, why am I even thinking about it like this?"_

"Chat? Are you okay?" Marinette comes closer to Chat as he wasn't responding. He still wasn't responding her and his face's getting even redder now. She leans forward and put her hand on his forehead, then her other hand on her own forehead. "Chat, you're burning…"

Chat snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something against his forehead. He noticed how close Marinette stood in front of him, what made him fell from the chair in surprise. He was still able to support on his hands when he fell down, but his butt still hurts a little. Marinette was totally startled and got on her knees to be at the same eye height as her fellow friend.

"Chat, are you okay?! Does it hurt somewhere? Chat, I think you have a fever, you should go home."

Somehow that fall recovered him, he was able to calm down again. He's not sure if it was because the shock or because how worried Marinette is now what made him calm down. He should think about his feelings another time.

"I'm fine, princess. I don't have a fever, so don't worry about me. I was… just thinking about something." He can't really tell her that he was actually thinking about her the whole time. Also thinking that he might have feelings for her. Maybe Plagg was right, maybe she's indeed special to him. After all, he goes to just visit and talk with her. But he will set those feelings aside for now. He doesn't want to worry his friend even more.

"But… You're hot." Marinette said, doubting if the cat was really telling the truth. Chat put her hand against his forehead again. "See? I'm not burning and thank you for the compliment. I know that I'm hot, princess~" He smiled, joking to show that he was alright. Marinette sighed of relief and then smirked.

"Hmmm, you were cardinality burning a while ago. Your face was in fire you know. So what kinda thoughts made you blush so much? It wasn't anything naughty right?"

"NO! Nothing like that! It… it was just something… it's something private okay. It wasn't something naughty! I promise you that, I'm not someone who would have such thoughts." The cat blushed and tried to defend himself, what made Marinette laugh and want to tease him even more.

"Even not with Ladybug?" She smirked, but then realized what she said. When Chat was also looking away and not denying anything, that made her blush even more. She really dug her own grave with that. It's understandable actually, they are teens after all. She never really thought further than kissing with Adrien, but Chat could be older than her and maybe thinking a bit more…

Chat saw that Marinette was also blushing and maybe that she misunderstood him for being quiet and not deny anything. "H-hey, it's nothing naughty okay! Okay, I did think about dating Ladybug and that we would do several things, but those were only dates, kisses, hugging, holding hands and such. That's all, nothing else okay!" They were both blushing extremely hard and Marinette just nodded.

"You thought naughty things with your crush?" Chat was able to say, glancing her way, still feeling embarrassed. But he did wanted to have his revenge by asking the same and to his satisfaction, she blushed heavily.

"N-No! Actually just the same as you. Well, I did also thought about when we will get married, we will be having three children and I already thoughts of names for them…" Chat was quite surprised how far ahead she was thinking when she wasn't even dating her crush yet. It made him laugh and forgot what happened before. "You already thought of names for them? May I ask for more information about that, princess?" He couldn't stop chuckling and honestly, he was really interested about it. Marinette was also able to recover from her embarrassment with the kitty laughing at her. She also smiled and was actually excited to tell him, because she knows he wouldn't make fun of her.

"Well, I plan to have a girl and two boys. The girl would be named Emma and the boys would be named Hugo and Louis. I also want to have a pet, I really like dogs and hamsters… well, a black cat is also okay." She chuckled when she looked at Chat who seemed to be pouting for a while.

"What do you mean a black cat is also okay? Well, when I marry Ladybug, I will not give her a black cat as pet, because the only cat she needs is me~" He said it so proudly and confidently what made Marinette laugh even more. As Ladybug, to hear this, it's just really funny. "Yeah, I bet she already got her hands full just to take care of her big cat. And you already seem to be sure you will marry her."

"Hey, at least I didn't go as far as thinking about children already. Though having three kids sounds nice. At least they wouldn't get lonely. It might be difficult to have the exact same genders as you wish, but I would actually wish the same. Having a girl in the family is nice too, I would greatly spoil her. Having two boys sounds also like music in my ears. Haha, I might just spoil them all." He laughed at the idea and was already imagining everything.

Marinette was just listening and looking at Chat with a smile. She was glad he wasn't making fun of her future plans and even agreed on her. Suddenly she realized that this sounds like THEY were having this future together. Well, of course it sounds like that if Chat wants to have those plans and plans to marry Ladybug, so that would be her.

" _Actually, it might not be so bad to marry him. He seems like he would be a great father and he even agrees on my ideas… STOP! Stop, stop, stop, stop. Don't think that way. I know that Chat is great and such, but he's NOT Adrien. I love Adrien ONLY. Okay, if I never met Adrien, I might see Chat differently… No, no, no, no, you're not having those thought Marinette! Stop, this is not what you truly want! You want a future with Adrien, not with Chat. As harsh as I must be, I must turn him down one day. I must reject him before he would get his hopes up even more. But maybe I will lose him that way, I don't want that… No, no, no, he's just imagining those things. Maybe he doesn't even have the nerve to confess to me. Yeah, he never seriously confessed to me. So maybe… maybe he doesn't really love me that much? Well, I do love Adrien and also haven't confessed to him yet, but that because we don't know each other that well. I firstly must let him know me better, not as the stuttering girl. Of course anyone would reject someone like that… Well, not everyone, but still, he might do that. I must become more like… my other self, as Ladybug. Being more confident, being more like who I truly want to be. Yes, I can be like Ladybug because I am her. So don't worry Marinette, you can do it. Someday, you could confess to Adrien."_

She slowly nodded with herself and Chat Noir seems to notice that. He thought she nodded that she agreed with his thoughts about having three children and smiled happily. "Great to know you feel the same way, princess. Maybe Ladybug would also like my ideas. Do you actually even have future ideas how you want your first date to be like?" He chuckled, expecting that she did imagine something.

Marinette looked firstly confused at Chat Noir, that's what you get for not paying attention to what someone. But slowly she progressed what he said to her and what he asks her in her head. She smiled and nodded. "Yup, I did. I actually imagined my first date with my crush would be going with him someplace he decides to go firstly. I don't really mind where we would be going, though amusement park are my favorites as you know. I will be wearing a self-made dress on our date and in the end we might go on a Ferris wheel on sunset~" Marinette hold her hands against her cheek, feeling them burning, but she was really excited to have that happen. Chat also thought this side of her is really cute, acting like such a shy girl. He wonders why the guy who she got a crush on still doesn't like her. She's amazing and really cute, he would like to date her if she would confess to him… If only if he didn't love Ladybug that is! He's still loyal to Ladybug, he won't wander to another path. Maybe he just sees her as a little sister, wanting her to be happy, wanting to spoil her like a big bro. Yeah, maybe that's it.

"But wow, making your own dress, that's impressive. Ah, you love rollercoasters right? Won't your skirt of you dress bother you in those attractions?" He doesn't really understand why girls would wear dresses or skirts when they would go to amusement parks. He only went once to the amusement park, but that was a long time ago. However, he does remember that some girls were wearing dresses or skirts and that made him really wonder if they wouldn't stand in the way.

Marinette chuckled and waved her hand in front of her face. "Girls could hold the skirt of dress down with their hands or legs. With legs we could sort of hold the front of the dress or skirt between or legs. That's mostly used and that way we could still wear those clothes. But yeah, it's true we still will be worried if it would go up or not in rollercoasters. So most girls would still be wearing pants when they would go to the amusement park."

"What will you wear when you hang out with your friend? Pants? Skirt or dress?"

"I will be wearing a dress." With that answer, Chat looked quite confused at her. "Why?" Well, Marinette couldn't really answer that's because she made specially a dress for her first date. So she would just use that after Alya convinced her.

"Hmm, want to have more confidence or want to feel pretty? I will be wearing a self-made dress. I want him to know me better and wearing a dress I made by myself will give me some confidence boost. Because the dress is in my own style and showing a bit what I like and what my passion is, so it would also show who I am. My passion is fashion of course, I want to be a fashion designer after all, just like his father. Anyway, if he likes me dress, that also means that he might like who I am, even if it's a little." She rubbed at the back of her head, laughing a bit shyly when she tells him what she thought about it. It's also quite difficult to not let him know it's about the guy she has a crush on.

Chat Noir, no, Adrien doesn't really know how to feel about this. He really got some mixed feelings, like he wants to hug her and tell her that she's pretty and that he already likes her. Or feeling happy that she would be wearing a self-made dress specially for him. He just got speechless, wanting so badly to tell her that he's Adrien. But she might faint if he would tell her and he can't reveal his identity so that's a nope. He really feels like he should consider his feelings for Marinette, like how he really thinks of her. And that would be better if he would go home and think calmly about it, so he looked at the clock to use an excuse like it's already late and he must head home or something like that. And indeed it was already late, so he could use that excuse.

"I'm sure he would like you for who you are, princess. And how much I like to talk more about this with you, sadly I must head home. I don't want to ruin your beauty sleep after all."

He stood up and walked to the window, Marinette was quite sad about that but nodded and also stood up. "It was fun talking with you Chat, come visit me again. It's actually quite a pity that you have to go now, haha."

Chat Noir turned around and hold her hand, to press a kiss on it. "I had a fun time too, princess. Sadly I must go now, but you don't need to miss me. I will visit you again, **my** princess. Au revoir~" He jumped out of the window to a rooftop. As he was jumping to another rooftop, he put his hand against his mouth and blushed. "Why did I do that? I know she already has a crush… But I was still flirting with her? And what's with the 'my princess'… Maybe I need to take a shower to clear my head…"

Marinette stood still in front of the window, still not progressing what happened. After five minutes of standing frozen, she heavily blushed. "T-that stupid cat! I told him I had a crush, but he even called me 'my princess' this time? And what's with that kiss on my hand… Ugh, why am I even getting flustered because this! Just sleep, yes, I just need to go to bed and sleep. Forget this, forget this… It was just his usual self, nothing special about it. Yeah, nothing to worry about." She mumbled angry and flustered, totally ignoring Tikki giggling at the side line. She put the lights off and went to bed, totally covering herself with a blanket, still trying to calm her heart down and forgetting what her flirty cat did. She couldn't forget it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How did you like this chapter~? Finally Adrien is going to think about what Marinette is to him. Do you guys think it's going to fast? I was actually thinking about letting them grow feelings for each other a bit slower, but even I grow impatient xD Hope you guys still like this chapter :3


	7. The amusement park date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so glad that I wasn't going to fast! I know how you fellow ML lovers are quite frustrated about those two dorks not knowing about each other, I also grow impatient. xD Here's another chapter for you lovely readers to enjoy~!

Adrien jumped inside his window and detransformed, walking fast towards the bathroom and ignoring Plagg's snickering. He put the shower on before taking his clothes, to let the water get warm first. He doesn't want to get a cold after all, even though cold water might be refreshing to him too. He takes his clothes off and stood under the shower, leaning his head against the wall and letting the water drip over his body. He thought back about the times he spends with Marinette, it was really fun, honestly it was as fun as being with his lady. He even feels the same warmth with Ladybug as being with Marinette. He still remembered her face close to his when she checked his temperature, the time he kissed her hand, the time she was holding the cat plushie and thinking how cute she looked. Adrien turned the shower off, put a towel around his waist, a towel around his neck and looked at the mirror. He really wondered what Marinette is to him. Maybe he really only sees her as a little sister. To test his feelings out, he imagined him kissing her. Him as Adrien kissing her feels even more real and possible than he imaged and he didn't dislike the idea, in fact, he really loves it. He splashed some cold water against his face and looked at the mirror again, only to see a boy blushing till his ears.

"Omg, I love Marinette… I'm really in love with her. But… I still love Ladybug. Omg, what do I do now? I can't love two girls right? It's not like I can date them both. And what do I tell Marinette? We're also going to hang together at the amusement park, I can't act normal like we're just being friends… Wait… We're going alone, together to an amusement park. Is this a date? No, no, no, no, Marinette only sees me as a friend, I can't think of this as a date. I also can't cancel the… ugh, I will call it a date for now. A date…" He smiled at the thought of it and saw himself in the mirror how he looked, it was a total look of someone in love. He blushed and turned around, to not see his reflection.

"Well, it's not a bad idea to think of this as a date… I can't cancel it, she already looks forward to it and I also look forward to it too. Well, she said she will pretty herself up so I should do the same right? Gosh… She's going to make herself even more prettier than she already is? Omg, why am I realizing these feelings now. I can't act normal around her anymore. Wait, I still have a week, that would be enough for me to sort things out right? Hold on… Marinette already has a crush. She even has plans with him for in the future! That lucky bastard! Ugh, why doesn't she confess to him already? If he would reject her, maybe I would have a chance. No, no, no, Marinette would get hurt that way. I don't want that; I want her to be happy. But… I actually want her to be happy with me. No, no, no, I still have Ladybug if it doesn't work out with Marinette. Hey! I can't think of Ladybug as a second choice or something, they are both important to me. Ugh, do I really have to choose between them now? Maybe I should forget my feelings for Marinette… I like her, but it would only be unrequested love. And Ladybug? She rejects my flirts a lot, but maybe if I confess to her seriously, she would also seriously consider it. But before I confess to her, I should give up my feelings for Marinette and forget about them. Yeah, that only sounds fair…"

He sighed, feeling really tired of these things. So he's in love with his shy classmate and friend, how could he act normal around her when he sits in front of her? He's a model, not an actor. He sighed again, drying himself and decided to go to bed. Plagg flew towards him, grinning.

"Finally accepting the fact that you like that girl?"

Adrien glared at Plagg, but feeling too tired to get angry at him or denying it. He sighed and nodded, heading to his bed without any argue. It's good thing they have a weekend now, two days not seeing Marinette would give him some time to think about how he should act around her. And hopefully there's also no Akuma attack so he won't see his lady, he also need some time think how he should act around her.

Unfortunately, there was an Akuma attack the next day after his photoshoot. He didn't talk a lot with his lady, what made her quite worried. He knows she wants to ask if he was alright, but he just dodged the question by changing the subject quickly. The same goes with Marinette, he also sorts of avoided her. At least he still greeted her with a smile in the morning, he was able to act normal around her, though not for too long. He tries to stay away from her as long as possible without being suspicious, he doesn't want to break their friendship after all. When Nino asked what was wrong, he just said he was busy and had something in his mind. Nino wants to have more details of course, but he saw that Adrien was really troubled by it so he wouldn't ask further. Some days before the date, he was able to hold longer conversations with Marinette. He started to think more of her as a friend and doesn't stare as much at her as before. Well, that's what his mind tells him, but he knows for certain that his heart still feels the same way as he realized his feelings for her. Sometimes when she would laugh or smile, his heart will jump. He sees her just like how he sees Ladybug, like she's the only amazing girl in the whole world. Well, she's not the only one anymore, there are two now. He already knew that she was amazing, but it didn't go as far as growing feelings for her too.

Now the day has come, he's going on a date with Marinette. No, it's just a hang out. He put his most casual and best clothes on. He didn't do anything special with his hair, though he wanted to have a wild hair style like as Chat Noir. But he didn't want Marinette to recognize him as Chat Noir, well, not for now at least. How would he explain to her that he knows as Adrien too that she has a crush on someone and all those other private conversations she didn't held with him as Adrien yet? He actually didn't visit her anymore since that day, even though he said he will visit her again…

"Marinette, don't worry, you look pretty! Don't be nervous, I'm sure Adrien would love it~"

Marinette was checking if she has everything in her purse for the fifth time, checking her hair and dress for the tenth time and checking her make-up for who knows how many times. She smiled at Tikki, but still couldn't feel that happy about this date as before. It's mostly because of that stupid kitty's fault. He said that he would come visit her again, but he didn't do that for a week! She was worried if he was just really busy or got sick, he was also acting quite off when he was around Ladybug. Maybe he did have a fever but just pushed himself to fight along with her. She hopes she could see him soon to talk about it with him. Wait, why is she even worrying about that stupid cat now of all the time! She's going to have a date with Adrien. She won't ruin it just because she got worried and maybe misses that stupid cat. She looked outside again for also the million time to see if Adrien was already there and yes he is. She just saw that the car stopped. She told Tikki to get in her purse and walked downstairs, putting a kiss on her parents' cheek and went outside just when Adrien opened the side door. They both looked at each other in the eyes, blushing and being a little startled by the pleasant surprise.

"H-hi, Adrien. Good morning." Marinette was able to say, with a shy laugh. She wondered if something was wrong with Adrien, he was just staring at her without saying anything at all. Maybe she looked weird in this dress after all or he might think it's weird to wear a dress to an amusement park. She played nervously with her hair as she was waiting for Adrien moving again.

" _Omg, what the hell is this? Are you kidding me? How could she be so cute with just her hair down and wearing a pink hairband with a pink bow at the right side?! And God, the make-up suits her so much. It's not extreme like Chloé, it still gives a natural look. But wow, the orange eye shadow makes her blue eyes stand out even more. Wait… those blue eyes seems so similar. They're… like Ladybug's? Just hold on a second… Do I have a type? Ladybug also has dark blue her in pigtails… Hmm, Marinette really looks like Ladybug actually. Anyway, now taking a look at that dress."_

It was a pink dress with a dark pink dotted bow in the middle part, the under parts are quite ruffled and till her knees. She also wears a black panty and high boots. Her dress was an open shoulder one, what makes her shoulder shown. She also wears a simple necklace with one pink diamond like and shape stone. The dress got some pretty texture and on the lowest part of the skirt there were some dark pink flowers, it looked like cherry blossoms. He could tell more details about the dress, but then he would stand hours staring at her.

" _She really made that herself?! Omg, how talented could this girl be! Ah no good, I'm staring too much at her. I should say something to her, look how cutely she's playing with her hair now…"_

He was able to suppress his blush, not make his face burn like on that night. He must keep his cool, not showing her that he sees her more than a friend. That would only make her more uncomfortable and maybe she would stutter again. Not that he might, that was also a cute part of her. Anyway, he really should say something to her now.

"Marinette… Gosh, you look amazing, you look really pretty. Did you make that dress yourself? It's really cute, it suits you well. I'm sorry, I was just speechless how beautiful you look." He laughed shyly at her what makes her blush a lot, it even looked like she was almost fainting. She stuttered a thank you and put a big happy smile on her face what made his heart skip a beat even more. It was like she wanted to let his heart jump out of his chest. Hopefully his compliments weren't too flirty, he tries to act like him as Chat Noir, but maybe that didn't go as smooth. Oh well, she sees happy with it so that's good. He walked to the car and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." He smiled at her, letting her in the car first. She chuckled and thanked him with a grateful smile. As she sat down, he walked around to get in his own seat. While the chauffeur rode them towards the new amusement park, Marinette was thinking about Chat Noir again. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head lately. Adrien noticed her worried look all of sudden and he got worried too.

"Marinette? Are you alright?"

Marinette almost jumped when she noticed Adrien got closer to her and asked if she was alright. That it seems that obvious that she was worried about something? Well, maybe she should just tell Adrien, maybe he could give some advice or something.

"I'm fine. Just worried… about Chat Noir. You know, this is a secret so don't tell anyone. Chat Noir has come to my place twice, well actually more than that, but I don't count those other times. He said on the last time he would visit me again, but he still didn't visit me… I wonder if he got sick or if he's just worried. He also seems to act quite off when he's around Ladybug… I'm sorry Adrien, we're supposed to hang out and have fun, but here I am worrying about someone else…" She sighed, looking down at her hands on her lap.

Adrien feels really guilty for not visiting her again. She must have been really worried about him. He should definitely visit her again soon. He put his hand on hers, what make her startled and look at him with a blush on her face. "Marinette, I'm sure Chat Noir is fine. Maybe he's indeed busy, he might have some troubles in his mind what he got to deal with in his personal life. I'm sure he would be back to his usual self soon. Don't worry alright?" He smiled kindly at her what made her also smile and nod.

Somehow hearing those words coming from Adrien, it really made her believe in her. Like he knows what's going on with Chat Noir, Marinette could trust those words completely. She nodded again and this time smiled even happier when she saw that they've already arrived the amusement park. "Adrien look!" She pointed out, looking really excited like a little child. She even stepped out of the car right away when it stopped, still thanking the chauffeur before leaving and pulling Adrien along.

"Come on Adrien, we should go in the fastest and biggest rollercoaster before there's a long queue!" She pulled him along, both giving the tickets before entering the park. Marinette was so amazed by the sign of it that she even forgot that she was holding Adrien's hand the whole time. A certain other person didn't forget that small, no big detail at all. He couldn't help but blush the whole time, but also feel happy about it. Sadly, Marinette lets go of his hand to spread her own arms and turning around to him.

"This amusement park looks so big! It might be even bigger than Disneyland! The attractions also look so amazing! Where should we go first~?" She turned around again to check the big map, though Adrien also got a small map with him. He chuckled and looked at the back of Marinette, realizing something. She really looks like Ladybug, it's not normal.

" _Wait a minute… What's the difference between Marinette and Ladybug? Nothing… They got the same smile, I've seen it couple of times and oh boy they always make my heart beat faster. Marinette is shy? Well sure, but she's also confident when she's talking back against Chloé. Giving great speeches? They both did, mostly when Marinette wanted to be the class president. Being strong? Well, I don't know if Marinette is strong, but she also doesn't really seem to be weak. Looks? Well, she got the same smile, same hair, same eyes, same freckles, same height, it's too scary if she's not Ladybug… Omg, so she's really Ladybug? Wait, it might still be coincidence. I have to make sure, I should hold a checklist in my head…"_

He walked to Marinette, standing next to look at the map too. He saw an attraction that looked like a big spider. Might be some haunted house thing or something. He pointed out at that spider attraction and smiled at Marinette. "How about this one?" Marinette looked at it and made a disgusted face. "No way, everything besides that. I hate spiders even if they're fake." _"Hates spiders, check."_

"How about we go to the drop tower! It says that it goes really high and would fall down really fast~" _"Not afraid of height, check."_ Adrien smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sounds fine by me. It looks also fun and exciting." They both walked towards the attraction, while talking to each other. After not worrying about Chat Noir, Marinette seems to be able to really enjoy herself now. She didn't even stutter in any conversation. Maybe complimenting her really helped, she might really have got a great confidence boost because of that. She acts now more like the Marinette he usually sees when she's not around him. And while they were talking with each other, he even made some jokes. _"Rolling eyes at puns, check. Wearing earrings, check."_

His checklist goes on and on, he even stopped thinking about it after a while, fully convinced that she was Ladybug. He was extremely happy now, thinking that he was on a date with Ladybug AND Marinette! After those whole week debating himself who to choose the answer was so simple. But to think that he never noticed her to be Ladybug, was it really that oblivious? Also to think that she sat behind her the whole time! Now knowing that his lady and his princess are the same person, he couldn't wish for more. They were able to spend a lot of time going to exciting attractions like roller coasters, pendulum rides, Evolution, Gyro tower, swing rides, some wild water rides. They've gone into a lot, laughing with each other, sometimes even teasing each other if it was going too extreme or at the water ride not wanting to get wet. At lunch time they even bought an ice cream together and sat at a bench in a nature part. It was really pretty and they talked with each other about their family. They've really come to know more about each other and Adrien comes to like her even more and more. He can't really tell her that he knows that she's Ladybug, that would ruin her day and maybe she would really faint. But he would tell his feelings for her soon…

At the end of the day, it was almost closing time and the sun is going down. "Let's get in the Ferris wheel as last attraction! I want to see the sunset~" Marinette said happily, already running off towards the Ferris wheel. Adrien laughed and run after her, he can't believe how long she could stay so hyper. He was still energetic after such a long day, but he surely notices that his energy is ruining out. Marinette was waving at him when she was already sitting in the cabin waiting for him. He quickly sat inside it too and they were going up. They both looked out of the window, seeing the sunset. Adrien looked at Marinette, seeing the red light of the sunset shining on her. _"Red suits her? Double check."_

She looked so beautiful at the moment. His breath was just taken away by the sight of it. He just wants to get closer to her and kiss her, but that would be of course be impropriate. And confessing to her now also seems to be out of place. He wants her to enjoy the view, not getting awkward after the whole ride and also getting in the car. No, he doesn't want that. When they were at the top of the Ferris wheel the sun was replaced by the moon. The lights of the amusement park went on and everything got different colors.

"Wow! This is so beautiful! I wish I could go here again. It was just too big to get in all the attractions…" She mumbled and stared down at the beautiful view.

"We could."

"Huh?" She looked up and at Adrien's direction. She was so amazed about the sight that she forgot him for a while. "We could go here again." Adrien smiled and pointed out at the other side of the amusement park where they haven't gone yet. "We still need to get in some of those attractions~" He chuckled and Marinette agreed with him.

" _Also… The next time I want to with you as a real date,"_ Adrien thought and was already looking forward to that. Only to get stabbed by his heart when he remembered that she already has a crush. Now he doesn't even have Marinette, he also doesn't have Ladybug. None are possible, both are unrequested love because they're the same person. He really got no hope… He was able to play off being happy the whole way till her home, but on his way home he couldn't help but feel sad. He was able to quickly go in his room without getting bothered by Nathalie. He sat down at the edge of his bed and looked down.

"Plagg… I'm stupid aren't I? I fell in love with the same girl, a girl who already has a crush on someone! Hahaha, I really got no luck at all. Not with my family nor with my love life. Marinette… Ladybug, they've been the same person. Plagg… What do I do now?" He looked at his feline kwami who looked worried at Adrien, seeing the tears roll down from his partner's eyes and looking afraid.

"I… I can't stay friends with her now can I? I… I can't be with her… Plagg…. It… It hurts… It hurts Plagg, my heart… hurts so much." He grabbed his shirt at the place of his heart, looking down, letting the tears fall. He could feel like he's getting stabbed by some knives in his heart over and over again, each time he thinks of Marinette and Ladybug. "Nothing would be the same now… What should I do? I… I… I can't be around her like this can I…"

"Adrien, you've been in love with Ladybug for so long. Don't give up now. I'm sure she will love you if you give it a try."

"WHAT TRY?! I…" He pulled his knees up, hugging them, feeling that a part of his knees are getting warmer because of his tears.

"What's so bad about me….? She thought so highly about me but I'm just nothing but a friend to her?! And how about Chat Noir? She always rejected him, so I'm really no good? I'm hopeless? I'm… I'm… I just don't deserve any love? Even my father doesn't pay attention to me! If my own family leave me alone like this, who will love me then? Who will give me attention? Who will love ME FOR WHO I TRULY AM? Ladybug doesn't seem to like Chat Noir! WHY? Aren't I more my usual self as Chat? Am I that bad? Does people rather like the obedient puppet who gets locked up in this house? The one who only listen to his father wishes, to live in grieve and loneliness?"

Plagg flew on his head and petted it softly. "Adrien, didn't you notice? Marinette liked you for who you really are. You're showing who you truly are more and more when you're around her and she liked your company as Chat Noir right? Don't be a stupid kid and get yourself together! You are a great guy, I know that! Or else I would choice you as my miraculous wielder! Adrien, just tell her your feelings. The sooner she knows, the sooner she MIGHT reject you, the sooner you can move on. But I'm sure she loves you, don't give up like that."

He looked up Plagg, smiling faintly at him, still having sadness in his eyes. "You're right… I will confess my feelings to her. The sooner the better. But after that, I might not be able to hang out with her like friends…"

He heard the sound of his phone and didn't feel like looking at it. But thinking that it might be from Marinette, he just couldn't help but be little curious what she texted him.

"M: I had a lot of fun today! Let's go the amusement park again like you promised. :D See you Monday, Adrien and goodnight! :3"

Adrien was holding the phone with trembling hands, letting it fall on the ground in the end. His bangs shadowing his eyes, leaning his forehead on his arms. "Good…night… Marinette… I'm sorry... I won't be able to keep my promise..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, did anyone cry over the last part of this chapter? I hope so, I really tried to make it a sad scene. ;n; At least I hope I got some of you emotional, cause I got emotional with writing this part. ;n;  
> Update: My friend known as re-unknown made an amazing fanart for this chapter! Check her out: http://re-unknown.tumblr.com/post/143777656824/by-re-unknown-based-on-this-incredible-fanfic


	8. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Okay, I hope some of you still remember Marinette's dream she had about Chat, because that's becoming quite important in this chapter~

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he was still wearing the same clothes as the day before. He must have fallen asleep while he was crying so much. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, looking at his reflection only to see a blond guy with messy hair and red puffy eyes. He looks terrible. He sighed and decided to wash his face. In the end he was laying on his bed again with his arm spread, looking at the ceiling and listening to some music about broken hearts. He doesn't like to listen to sad music, but now he doesn't really care. Even his eyes seem to be lifeless, looking so dull. Plagg was kind enough to not complain about anything, he even tried to comfort him. Days went on like this, he even skipped school saying that he wasn't feeling well. Only Nathalie showed a bit of concern, but his father doesn't seem to care at all. After all, he didn't go to his room to check on his only son in such a breakdown. He turned his phone off, he doesn't want to see any messages of Nino and mostly of Marinette. Days after days he just sat in bed, staring out the window and not eating much.

Plagg is certainly worried about his partner. Of course it's understandable to have such a breakdown after realizing the woman he loves the whole time is the same person he came to love too. But he had enough, he couldn't just watch at the side lines anymore.

"Ugh, enough already! I told you before that you should just confess to her! Worse than this can't be and hey, maybe she has a crush on you!"

"On me?" Adrien asked and looked even sadder at Plagg, feeling the tears well up again. He gripped the blanket with both his hand, trembling like crazy again. "Hahaha, you must be kidding… She only admires me, she only sees me as a friend… Plagg, I don't stand a chance. I… I can't tell her my feelings… How should I tell her anyway?" He looked at Plagg as if he was pleading for an answer.

There are a lot of emotions mixed on his face actually. Confusion, fear, sadness, desperate. And because of that, Plagg couldn't stand it anymore and snapped. He flew right towards Adrien's forehead, what hurt both of them. "Ouch… What was that for, Plagg!"

"Stop sulking like a baby, Adrien! You're lucky that there's no Akuma attack so you don't really need to see her, but you can't avoid her forever! Adrien… Seriously, please don't torture yourself like this. I know you're a great guy and your friends knows that too! Ladybug might have rejected Chat Noir couple of times, but that might be because she was already in love with someone else and hey, you got a hint that it's someone in her class. That means it could also be you! Don't think of the worst situation, confess, see if she actually likes you Adrien. And if she doesn't like you that way, move on. There are tons of girls out there who loves you and who will love the real you. And now I've hold this very long speech, give me some cheese. You should also eat more! I don't want you to faint during an Akuma attack!"

Plagg wasn't used to hold such long speeches and comforting someone for such a long time. He only wants to have some peace and eat some cheese. But seeing Adrien in such state, of course he would care and want to comfort him. Plagg looked down, hoping that his speech got any effect on the blond model. And it seems like it does, when he heard a soft laugh. He looked up and sees that Adrien was smiling again, though he still has tears in his eyes.

"Alright Plagg, you're right. I will ask Nathalie to bring some cheese for you… I will confess to her tonight, I promise. I should really just get this over with, I can't avoid her forever after all…"

Marinette is really getting restless, worrying about Adrien AND Chat Noir. Adrien has been ill for like fifteen days. She messaged him, but he never answered. Was he really alright? Or was he that ill that he couldn't even look at his phone? She shakes her head and thought about Chat Noir again. He hasn't visit her for such a long time and he didn't even show up on their patrol days. And because there wasn't any Akuma attack these days, she couldn't see him for a long time. Too be honest, she really misses him. She looked at the clock, today is also one of the patrol days. Every time she hopes that that stupid kitty would show up, but in the end she was always alone. She never thought it would be so lonely without having her feline partner with her. She even misses his stupid puns and… also him flirting around with her. Tikki has been telling her that Chat Noir must have been busy with his personal life so she shouldn't worry. She realized that she really doesn't know much about Chat Noir. Sure, Chat Noir doesn't know that she's Ladybug, but at least he got to know the girl under the mask. What about her? She doesn't have a single clue about who he really is. And she's the one who always said that they can't reveal their identity to each other, because it could be dangerous. But now she wants to reveal her identity to him, she wants to be honest to him, to tell him everything and most of all, she wants to know Chat Noir. She never thought she would grow so fond of him. He only visited her couple of times, but she really enjoyed his stay. She knows Chat Noir for a long time, but they never really talked in peace with each other. Well, sometimes at patrol they did talk with each other, but then Chat Noir would also try to flirt with her as usual.

"Marinette, it's time for patrolling," Tikki said to bring her out of her thoughts. "Don't give up Marinette, maybe Chat Noir will show up today." She smiled kindly and Marinette smiled back with a nod. Yeah, she won't give up on hope. Maybe she's lucky and could finally see him again. She transformed herself into Ladybug and got on her rooftop, looking at the direction of the Louvre, where they always meet up. She took a deep breath and hoped in her mind that Chat Noir would show up today.

Adrien looked at the clock and sighed, it was time to transform and go to the meeting place. Plagg petted his head for who knows how many time, but it always feels comforting. He smiled at Plagg, showing that he was alright now. He knows that after confessing to Ladybug he will get rejected, but at least he could move on. Well, that would take a while, a long time actually. He was so in love with Ladybug and Marinette, he doesn't know if he could find someone else who are just as amazing as them. He took another deep breath before transforming himself and jumped towards the Louvre.

When Chat Noir was at the rooftop of Louvre, he saw that Ladybug wasn't around yet. He wondered if she might have gone without him, but he would just wait for her. He looked to the Eifel Tower and his lips curled a bit. He remembers the time they went there to just hang out and look around Paris after they were done patrolling. He wishes that he could still have those times with her, but it's going to be difficult.

Ladybug was almost at the Louvre and she spotted a familiar black cat standing on the rooftop. She could feel that her heart beats faster when she saw him. She doesn't know if it's just out of happiness or something else. She almost run towards Chat when she landed on the rooftop.

"Hey Chat!"

She was really happy, but her smile disappeared when she noticed that something feels off. It was like something dark is flowing around Chat. She could feel like there's some sort of negative aura around him, swallowing him up into dark thoughts. She's not sure if it's really his aura or something else, she never felt this way with someone else. But she knows that Chat was feeling depressed, he wasn't okay. Something must have happened to him, something very big. She got closer to her feline partner and put a hand on his shoulder. She was really concerned about him and wants to see his face, to see what kind of expression he's making now. Chat seems to be startled by her touch and took a big step away from her. He faced her only for a second, but then looked at the ground again. Making his bangs shadow his eyes so she couldn't see that he's holding back some tears. After finally seeing Chat again, this must happen. He wasn't the usual Chat, jumping out of joy to see her or starts to flirt with her right away. None of that at all, he was just standing there quietly and not even looking at her in the eyes. After being silent for quite a few minutes, he finally spoke up with a very serious, but also trembling voice.

"My lady… I must tell you something really important."

" _ **My lady… I must tell you something really important."**_

Huh? That's weird. She feels like Chat Noir said the exact same words to her before. When was it? Did she just imagine it? Just forget about it for now, she must pay her attention to Chat Noir. She was actually quite surprised to hear how serious he sounded, but mostly because his voice was trembling a bit. She nodded, not that he sees her doing so because he still doesn't face her. So she will let him now that she's there for him. She wants to be by his side and help him when something is troubling him. She's his friend and partner after all, they trust each other a lot. And she doesn't want to lose that trust. She doesn't want to lose him…

"I'm all ears Chat. What's wrong?"

" _ **I'm all ears Chat. What's wrong?"**_

What? There it is again. She feels like she already seen and heard this whole situation, as if she's repeating it. She really gets a déjà vu moment now. She looked around, hoping there were some more hints that would trigger her to remember something important. But what was it again? She tries to remember it, over and over again. She looked at Chat, hoping he could give her another hint. And then it hit her.

" _No… please don't say it."_ She remembered it now. She remembers that this situation happened in a dream she had before. A dream she got a few times already. How could she forget? She almost dreamt it every day after that amusement park date with Adrien. It was like the dream doesn't want her to forget it, but in the end she did. If it's going to be just like her dream, Chat Noir is going to confess his feelings for her. She remembered that she rejects him and then he's going to disappear. He's going to leave her forever. _"Please, please don't say it_." It may be coincidence, the dream may have a different meaning. Maybe Chat Noir would say something else to her. As long as he doesn't confess to her, he won't leave her.

"My lady... Ladybug, I…" Chat took a deep breath and looked right in the eyes of Ladybug, looking very serious at her, but also afraid. "I love you."

" _He said it."_ She looked at him with wide eyes, with terror in her eyes. She was surprised, not that he loves her, but that the confession is just like the one in her dreams. She took a step back, almost tripping over her feet. She shakes her head out of disbelief, not wanting to face the truth. Chat saw how she responded, there was fear and disbelief in her eyes. As if she's refusing to accept this. He actually expected a proper rejection, but maybe her saying nothing is for the best. He clenched at his chest, feeling like he's going to be swallowed by a black hole. His chest hurts so much, he never thought even a rejection without words would hurt so much. He feels like he's totally alone in the world, no, in a dark place. Everywhere around him turned into nothing but darkness, as if the world is trapping himself in a dark and lonely place. He was still able to laugh, just a laugh out of sadness. He turned around and walked towards the edge of the rooftop. "It seems like that's my answer… Well then… Goodbye, my lady." He turned his face around, smiling bitterly at her before jumping to another rooftop and cry his heart out again.

" _No."_ Not this again. She doesn't want to see him disappear. She doesn't want him to leave her forever! She doesn't want to lose him! This is not a dream, this is reality. She can still stop him, she can still change something. _"Move, Marinette. Move your body!"_ Slowly her body started to move again, running towards Chat Noir, spreading her arm like in her dream. But this time, she's not too late. She tackled him off the edge and now they are laying on the tiles of the rooftop. She looked at Chat, only to see his blurry face. Blurry? She felt something roll down her face and she wiped it off with her finger. She's crying.

Chat was laying under Ladybug, rubbing his head with closed eyes as he was getting a headache because he hit his head on the tiles. It hurts a lot and he doesn't really know what happened. He wanted to jump of the rooftop, but suddenly he got tackled and pushed to the side. He felt something wet on his cheek and opened his eyes, only to see Ladybug crying. It feels like his heart was made of glass and she just broke it in pieces. How many times much his heart bear with this? It's getting tortured over and over again. But he mustn't think about himself now, his partner is crying on top of him.

"M-my lady, why are you crying?" He really wonders why; he should actually be the one crying now. He really didn't expect her to tackle him like that and even sit on top of him now. After crying for a while, she started to hit his chest softly, punching it again and again without really hurting him. She called him 'stupid cat' a couple of times now. He couldn't really say anything in return, expecting something else after she was done calling him a stupid cat.

"You stupid cat! Don't you care about my feelings at all?! What is my answer, huh?! I haven't said anything yet! I… I just was afraid… Speechless! I never replied to your confession! Don't jump on conclusion and plan to run off like that! Don't you know how worried I've been this whole time? I haven't seen you for more than two weeks already! Are you planning to leave me forever now? Now that you decide by yourself that I rejected you? You said you love me right? You told me you would never leave me! So? Are you going to lie to me? Are you going to break your promise? You don't even really love me, do you! You don't even know me! How could you love me when you don't know anything about me!" She creamed it all out, trying to wipe her tears away, but it keeps on coming out of her eyes. Chat just looked surprised at her, listening to everything. He did plan to avoid her for a while, but he never planned to leave her forever, she needs Chat after all. But to think she would get so emotional about this… And he knows, he knows her.

"I know you."

"Liar! You don't know me at all! The girl under the mask is different! She's not like Ladybug at all! I will only disappoint you if you know that girl… I don't deserve your love, when you don't even truly know me…"

"I do know you! And I also love the girl under the mask, Marinette!"

Ladybug just stared at Chat, processing what he just said. He called her name… He said that he even loves her, her as Marinette. She doesn't know when he figured out, maybe after the second visit… Is that why he didn't visit her anymore? Was it because he was disappointed? No, he also said that he loves the girl under the mask. She couldn't help but feel really confused. She doesn't know what was going on anymore, everything is going too fast.

"Marinette, I love you… Trust me, I really do. So don't belittle yourself like that. A mask doesn't define who you really are. You are Ladybug, just like you're Marinette… But… I know you already have a crush on someone so… I've been avoiding you because of that. I'm sorry to worry you. I… I just need to sort things out. I know you would never love me back and only see me as a friend. So I want to be left alone for a while…" This time it's him crying. He couldn't hold his tears back anymore, saying the truth with his own mouth hurts even more than he expected.

Ladybug feels like someone just pierced a sword in her heart, stabbing it again and again, realizing the pain she has caused. But not only that, she just never want to see her partner cry and hurt like this. However, because of what he said to her, something inside her snapped.

"You… You…! Ugh, there you go again! Deciding my feelings on your own! Who said that my feelings won't change? Okay, I'm still in love with someone else… But I also love you, you stupid cat! I've been so lonely without you by my side, I've missed you this whole time! I couldn't help but think about you day in day out! I never want to admit to these feelings, not wanting to betray my feelings for Adrien… But I just can't help it! It's all your fault, all your stupid flirts, calling me 'my lady' and 'princess'! Leaving me alone for so long! I couldn't help but think about you even more than before! I-if only I wasn't already in love with someone else, I would have chosen you already! I-I would have accepted your feelings sooner…" She realized what she said and blushed, she was in love with Chat Noir. She just blurted everything out what was in her heart. She never really thought that she really was in love with him. Sure she did like him, but to think what she really feels is not just a like for a friend or partner… However, it still doesn't change the fact that she's still in love with Adrien. She looked away, trying to hide her eyes with her bangs. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Chat. I couldn't love you only… I'm still in love with someone else… I can't forget him…"

Chat was just lying there, looking at his lady crying and screaming at him. Slowly processing everything she said. The most important was that she also loves him, but not only him as Chat Noir. He also heard his name, she certainly said 'not wanting to betray my feelings for Adrien', 'Adrien'… He repeated what she said over and over again and then he couldn't help but laugh. He laughed and laughed, feeling that his stomach started to hurt. Ladybug only got startled and wondered what made him laugh so much suddenly, thinking that he might have gone mad.

"Hahahahaha, this is just so stupid. So we've been in love with each other this whole time! Hahaha, really, we are so dense, so oblivious. How could we be so blind when we were so close to each other." He keeps on laughing, leaning his right arm against his eyes while Ladybug doesn't understand what he's saying. Chat Noir imagined that Ladybug would be confused AF now and laughed even more, also apologizing to her for laughing. He wipes his last tears away and smiled at her when he was finally done with laughing. "I must show you something, but please promise me not to faint."

Ladybug doesn't really get it, but just decide to nod. Chat took a deep breath to calm himself down and then detransformed, making Marinette scream and turning red as a tomato.

" _OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!_ _Is this for real? I'm sitting now on top of my crush! Omg, Adrien Agreste is laying right under me!"_ She quickly got off him and apologized, what makes Adrien laugh again as he was now sitting straight up. "It's alright, don't sweat it… So, what now? Are we dating each other now?"

This was actually going way too fast for Adrien. He never expected that this would happen what makes him laugh again out of disbelief. He should have followed Plagg's advice sooner, confessing his feelings earlier to Marinette. Then he didn't have to suffer so much, but hey, in the end they both seem to love each other. And she even come to love his real self, Chat Noir. But to think that they both confessed to each other now. He couldn't wish for something better than this.

He saw that Marinette still need to process anything and this was also going way too fast for her. Maybe also because she just found out that the guy she has a crush on is the same guy as she's now in love with and who has been her partner for a long time. Marinette seem to be totally frozen besides her expressions what changed extremely fast from one to another. In the end, after like a half hour, Marinette sighed loudly and also detransformed, wanting to speak with Adrien face to face in her civilian form. She rubbed the back of her head and nodded with a shy smile and a blush.

"I guess we're…dating now."

Adrien got so happy to hear her say that, that he hugged her. What makes her almost faint again. Meanwhile, Plagg and Tikki got reunited. Adrien heard them talking and told Marinette that the black feline kwami is Plagg and Marinette also introduced her kwami to Adrien. Plagg and Tikki talked with each other about a lot of things, like that their miraculous wielder are finally together, Plagg complaining about Adrien, Tikki praising Marinette and all other things.

"Shall we… talk at your place? I mean… This is all kind of overwhelming to you and you might have a lot of questions for me or something. Like how I found out that you're Ladybug or why I acted weirdly around you, though you already know the answer on that one." He laughed awkwardly as he said his last statement. Adrien wasn't really sure if this was a good idea and he felt quite awkward suggesting it. He still doesn't really know how to handle this situation now.

Marinette smiled kindly at him, though she still couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes. "That's a good idea… But not today. Let's both think about this on our own for a while… I mean, I still need to process everything in my mind, haha…. Give me some time to think about it for today. Let's talk about this tomorrow alright?"

Adrien nodded, that was indeed a good idea. He still need to process things like Marinette is now his, his girlfriend. Wait. That means that Chat Noir and Ladybug are now officially together! He got really overjoyed about the idea and couldn't wait to go on dates for real. He understands very well why Marinette needs some time to think. He actually wants to ask some things to Marinette as well, like when did she actually fall for Chat Noir. But asking that now is not really appropriate. He gives Plagg some Camembert and transformed into Chat Noir. He holds Marinette's hand and put a kiss on it, smiling happy at her. He's finally able to do this without feeling afraid she would reject his affection for her again. "Well then, my lady, it's time for use to go on our own ways. I will see you tomorrow. Take a good night rest, alright?"

Marinette blushed, this time she didn't refuse his kiss on her hand. She gave Tikki a cookie and transformed into Ladybug again. "You too, you didn't seem like you had enough rest. Rest well, kitty and I will see you tomorrow." She put a kiss on his cheek and quickly used her yoyo to get out of the rooftop, swinging to another building towards her own house. Her whole face was just the same color as her mask, feeling really embarrassed but not rejecting anything.

Adrien just stood there frozen, holding his hand on the place where his lady put her kiss on. After a while he laughed again, feeling really happy that he finally has Ladybug as his girlfriend now. He also went home and went to bed right away. Marinette was right, he hadn't rested well and he it didn't take long before he fell asleep. He could finally sleep peacefully again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maybe the whole story is going to fast as in that Adrien and Marinette getting into a relationship together. But I just couldn't wait any longer and wanted to be together already. Sorry if that displeased any of you lovely readers. ;n; I'm also not sure if I did a good job with bringing the dream out in this chapter. Feel free to give me some feedback if you want. ^-^


	9. Official Couple

While Adrien was sleeping peacefully, Marinette was in her room walking in circles, holding her hand against her chin thinking about this whole situation.

“Marinette, calm down. Isn’t this just great! Adrien loves you back, Marinette!” Tikki said happily, clapping her hands and flying around Marinette. She kept giggling, but Marinette wasn’t really in the happy mood. She was really restless, more embarrassed than happy. She remembered every event where she as Ladybug was really close with Chat Noir. She even kissed him! Of course he doesn’t remember it, but it’s still a fact now that she kissed Adrien! There she goes again, her face burning like fire.

“T-this is just too much, Tikki! It’s been… It’s been Adrien who flirted with me this whole time! ADRIEN! Omg, just… This is not how I imagined this would be. My confession, revealing our identity. Nothing!  I… I didn’t even realize that I was also in love with Chat Noir… But now it makes all sense. He is the same person as my crush after all…” She stopped walking and laughed still in disbelief. Tikki flew to Marinette and hugged her cheek, while giggling again. “He’s now your boyfriend~”

“Omg, I totally forgot that! W-w-w-w-we’re now dating?! Oh gosh, how should I tell Alya this? No wait, how should I even face Adrien tomorrow? S-should I just say hello like always. What if I stutter again. No, what if he doesn’t like me after dating. No, no, I don’t think that will happen. He already saw my shameless self after all… But he was first in love with Ladybug, so his feelings could change… I know I will always love him. I’ve came to love Chat Noir too… Omg, I was actually in love with two boys. Tikki, did I actually betray my feelings for Adrien? No wait, he’s the same person, so that doesn’t count right? Ugh, I’m totally confused!”

She sighed loud and flopped on her chair, leaning her head on the back. She took another deep breath and think about their confession again. It was really a dramatic moment, she never thought she would confess to Adrien like that. She thought back about the small peck on his cheek and blushed. They are now officially together now, right? So she could do that to her currently boyfriend. Boyfriend… She still need to get used to that idea. She blushed again and shakes her head, wanting to think of something else for the moment before she would explode out of happiness and embarrassment. She thought back at the times she spend with Chat Noir as Marinette. She then remembered about her future plans with Adrien, about having three children. She quickly grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. It was already late, so she didn’t want to wake up her parents. She doesn’t know how long she has been screaming, or actually exploding, but it must have been a long time since her throat started to hurt. She was still burning like fire, but at least didn’t scream. She leaned her face on her hands and sighed for the million time.

“Tikki, how should I even face Adrien now? All… all those embarrassing things I’ve said to Chat Noir… to Adrien. All those times he flirted with me, the kiss on valentine day. Gosh, do I actually need to tell him that? I think when I will see him tomorrow, I will explode again!” She said softly and hoarse, feeling her throat also burning of pain now. She walked to the bathroom to fill a mug with water, maybe that will help. She will ask her mother for some honey tea in the morning. If she could wake up on time that is. She already knows that she won’t be able to sleep well now that she knows that Chat Noir is Adrien, that he knew that she’s Ladybug, that he loves her back, that they are now dating. Gosh, it’s just too much for her brain to take in. She just got in bed and turned the light off, but she couldn’t sleep at all. She just looked out of the window of her rooftop and looked at the stars. She turned her face around, towards the wall where her cat plushie lies. She poked the nose of the cat and chuckled. “Stupid cat…”

She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. After a while she dreamed of something pleasant this time. It was about Chat Noir flirting with her as always, but the next thing she saw was Adrien in Chat Noir’s place. He pressed a kiss on her hand and told her he loved her. She saw herself as Marinette now instead of Ladybug. Suddenly they were in Adrien’s bedroom, playing a game while cuddling against each other. They seemed to have fun, a lot of fun. Another switch of event happened, she was lying in his bed now with Adrien lying next to her! She can’t believe how that suddenly happened, but it did. Adrien slowly getting closer to her and…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Marinette sat straight up with her eyes wide. She looked around, only to see that she’s in her room. She blushed when she remembered the dream, hiding her face in her hands now. Tikki turned the alarm off and flies to Marinette. “Good morning, Marinette! You seem to be already energetic, got a pleasant dream~?” Tikki giggled as she saw the red at Marinette’s ears.

Marinette shakes her head again and decides to just forget it. It was a pleasant dream and maybe one day it will indeed happen. It didn’t seem out of place, she’s dating Adrien now after all. “I’m…Adrien’s girlfriend now…” She said softly, still feeling a sting through her throat. She realized again that she’s Adrien’s girlfriend, the Adrien Agreste! She jumped out of bed and looked at the mirror. If she’s the girlfriend of a top model, at least she shouldn’t look like a mess. Though she doesn’t want to put a lot of make-up like Chloé does, but some natural make-up won’t hurt right? At least she should look clean and not like a mess. She sees that she got some bangs under her eyes, she didn’t sleep enough for the couple of days actually. She took a quick shower and then put up a little bit of make-up, just to look more fresh than half dead. She went downstairs and asked her mother for some honey tea, she doesn’t want her voice to sound hoarse when she’s at school. This time she didn’t arrived late at school, despite taking a quick shower and taking her time eating breakfast. She actually prefer to just walk to school instead of running to it. She just saw Adrien getting out of his limo and blushed. When Adrien turned around to close the door, Marinette ran as speed of light towards her classroom. Alya saw her running in the classroom and looked at her with a questioned look.

“Girl, you’re not late. Not even a bit. Why the hurry?”

Marinette just stood there, leaning on her knees and taking deep breaths. She hold up her hand, gesturing Alya to wait for an answer. She didn’t exactly know why either. She’s just… scared? She doesn’t know how to face Adrien, so she just ran away from him. After all, everything is going too fast for her. She took another deep breath and looked at Alya, making an excuse that she looked wrongly at the clock and thought she was going to be late. She was glad that Alya bought her excuse, she sighed out of relief. Alya was actually now more worried about her hoarse voice than her running in the classroom as if she was late. Marinette took a step on the stairs, but turned her face around when she heard Adrien walking through the door laughing a bit shy and happy with Nino walking next to him. Adrien noticed Marinette and run towards her, lifting her up while hugging her with a big smile on his face.

“What the… what is going on with him, Nino?” Alya asked, when Nino stood next to her laughing. “He told me some great news. They are dating. I didn’t really believed at first, so I joked that he should show me some proof. Didn’t know he would run like crazy towards his love.” He took his mobile out of his pocket and makes some pictures of this scene. Alya was just staring at them speechless, wondering when they started to date each other. Adrien has been sick for weeks or something and now he shows up, hugging Marinette.

Marinette was just as surprised as everyone in the classroom, staring at them. She feels really embarrassed, but actually also really happy. She did know that Adrien could be quite flirty with her, well, more Chat Noir. But she never thought he would do something like this in the middle of class. Well, at least he’s not kissing her, not that she would mind though. Luckily he put her down quickly after some seconds of hugging her. He rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled shyly at her.

“Sorry, I just got really happy to see you. To think that you’re my girlfriend now, feels just like a dream coming true.” He laughed shyly and only paid attention to Marinette. He didn’t even notice that the whole class stared at them, aside from Chloé. She didn’t want to see it, it was too painful to her. But when she heard Adrien saying the words ‘my girlfriend’, she couldn’t ignore it. She walked towards Marinette, more like stepped forward to her. They were still standing close to the stairs after all. She stood in front of Marinette and glanced angry at Adrien before looking at Marinette with hatred in her eyes.

“So this ugly bakery girl is now your girlfriend Adrien? I thought you said you liked…someone else! Who is not… who is not this… this…this girl! I could not accept this! Marinette, you must have tricked Adrien! There’s no other way! He’s way too kind to refuse anyone, so you must have tricked him into becoming your boyfriend. You don’t deserve him! Don’t you know who my father is?! If he finds out that my… my childhood friend is getting forced to be something he doesn’t truly want to be, than you will definitely regret this!” She hold her hand up, wanting to slap Marinette in the face.

Adrien grabbed her arm and looked angry at her, while Chloé looked surprised at Adrien. “Chloé! I’m really dating Marinette with my own will! I love her, Chloé. I’m sorry, but that’s the truth. I don’t need your permission for who I will love. This is my life, my decisions. Marinette is a great and beautiful girl, don’t talk bad about her! No one will ever like you if you keep up with this attitude, Chloé!”  

Every word was like a dagger going in her heart, but the last sentence felt more like a slap in her face and her heart breaking in pieces. She felt weak, when Adrien let go of her, she just felt on her knees looking down. Her anger in her eyes got replaced by sadness and tears. She knew that Adrien doesn’t like her that way, but for him to say that no one would ever like her… That was too harsh. That being said by the always kind Adrien, getting so angry at her. That must mean that he really means it. She knows that some people said some bad things about her, but she mostly thought that was out of jealousy. But hearing it from Adrien, does that mean that every bad thing said about her is true?

Adrien just realized what he had done. Could someone get akumatized twice? He doesn’t know, but he doesn’t want to take the risk. He doesn’t want her to get akumatized after all. Before he could take action, Marinette got on one of her knee and put a hand on Chloé shoulder. “Chloé, I’m sorry to break your heart like this. But it’s true, if you don’t change your attitude no one would like you. However… Chloé, you could change. You’re a big fan of Ladybug right? Why are you a fan of her?”

Chloé looked up, actually wanting to slap that hand away and get angry at her. But she feels too tired to do so, no, she felt like there’s no need for that. It would only make people hate her more and she had already heard enough from someone who’s important to her. Thinking about Ladybug does make her feel better and she smiled a bit when she thought of her hero. “Because… she saved me a couple of times. When she saved me for the first time, I thought I want to be a hero like her. I want to be… I want to be as confident, smart and kind like her. Everyone likes her and cheers for her, there’s no one who wouldn’t like her…”

“Then be like Ladybug. If she’s your example, follow her footsteps. Start with something simple, be kind to people. Chloé, if you do that, people will start to like you.” Chloé looked at Marinette again and stood up, shoving Marinette’s hand away and put her own hands at her waist. “Hmpf, I am kind to people.” She turned around and sat on her seat. “Fine, for now I accept you being Adrien’s girlfriend. But…!” She turned her face around, looking fierce into Marinette’s eyes. “If you make him cry, I will make you regret it for your whole life!” She turned her face around, facing the front. Adrien wanted to say something about that, but Marinette stopped him, shaking her head and smiled.

Everyone gone to their seats when the teacher come inside the classroom. Some classmates were still whispering to each other about Chloé and that Marinette and Adrien are dating each other. Alya looked at Marinette with the face that said ‘explain’ and Marinette laughed softly. She nodded and gestured that she will tell her friend everything while lunch break. Well, not everything. She still needs to keep it a secret about her being Ladybug and Adrien being Chat Noir. So she has to lie to her best friend again. Good thing she still has some time to think about an explanation before lunch break. She is aware of that Adrien must have told Nino something or that Nino might ask for an explanation too, so she texted Adrien, hoping he would read it. And just like she wished, he looked at his phone under the table.

“M: Did you say anything to Nino? About us?”

Adrien thought back about the conversation he had with Nino. He only told him that he got some great news to tell his friend and that he’s dating Marinette now. He didn’t mentioned how, because Nino didn’t believe it at first. He even wanted some proof, though that must have been a joke. He didn’t proof it yet… Never mind, he did proof it. Thanks to Chloé, everyone knows that they’re a couple now. He knows that this would break a lot of his and Chat Noir’s fans heart, but some might be happy. He knows that a lot of people ships him with Ladybug. Though Marinette seemed really against the idea before. Now he knows the reason why and he’s quite happy with that, he feels even flattered. He shakes his head and looked back at the screen of his phone.

“A: No, I have only him we’re dating.”

“M: Alya wants an explanation, what should I tell her?”

That was a quick reply, she must have been dying to wait for his reply. He thought about it for a while and then quickly send a reply to her, without letting the teacher notice that he wasn’t looking at his book.

“A: Tell her that you visited my house yesterday, that you was worried that I’ve been sick for so long. And after talking with each other, you confessed to me?”

“M: Okay, that is believable. Let’s do it like this, we played some games. I had fun, but then it was time I had to go home. But before that I wanted to tell you something important. I told you that I love you. You accepted my feelings and now we’re dating. Is that okay?”

She sighed a bit, it was a long reply and she doesn’t want to get caught by the teacher. She put her phone away and looked at the teacher, listening to her explanation. She felt her phone vibrating, she quickly looked at the screen.

“A: Fine by me, princess. ;) ❤”

Gosh, why did he do that. She blushed and put her phone quickly away, hiding her left side of her face with her hand. She didn’t want Alya noticing her blush or else she would ask questions about that too. Luckily, Alya was more focused on the teacher than her. She wrote something on paper and making a wad of it and threw it on Adrien’s head. It fell on the table in front of him and Marinette looked at the teacher if she noticed it. Luckily she was facing her back to the class, writing something on the board. Adrien opened the paper ball and smiled. He put his hand against his mouth, not wanting anyone see him smiling at some paper. He put the paper away in his pocket and looked in front of him. Not really listening to the lesson, more thinking about what was written on the paper.

_“Stupid cat ❤”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote this chapter. x) I love it so much that they're together now. Who else agree with me? ;)


	10. Our first kiss

It was unfortunately lunch break now; Marinette didn’t feel like lying to her best friend. Though she would actually prefer this kind of confession than yesterday night, with the whole drama. Of course she can’t tell any of that to Alya, how will she even tell her that without revealing she’s Ladybug or that Chat Noir is Adrien. It’s better to lie, she has done that tons of times already anyway. Every time she feels bad about it, but maybe she doesn’t need to lie anymore in the future.

Adrien was just day dreaming the whole time, he did answer some questions without paying full attention, but nothing really remained in his head. The only thing what in his mind is floating is the words Marinette wrote on the paper and of course the heart, mostly the heart signs actually. He couldn’t help but smirk the whole time. Nino noticed it and bumped with his elbow against Adrien’s arm. “Hey buddy, gonna tell me why you’re smirking like that or do you want me to take a guess?”

Adrien tried to hide it with his hand, but he was too late to fool Nino. He thought about it for a while and then smiled at his friend. “Take a guess.” Nino sighed, shaking his head as if it means that guessing would be too easy. He pointed at Marinette and smiled. “It’s because of her right~? So what did she say? You were texting each other right? And don’t you dare to lie to me. I saw you smiling at your phone and dude, no one would smile at his phone if it’s not from someone special. At least that’s in my case with my Alya.” He winked at Alya and she just rolled her eyes, though she’s actually really happy to hear it.

“Well, Marinette. Care to explain a bit more to me when and how you confessed to Adrien~?” She smirking, leaning with her cheek on her hand. Nino was quite curious about that too, he leaned on the table where Alya was leaning her elbow on. Marinette blushed and didn’t really like the eyes on her. She looked at Adrien for some help, but he only smiled at her. Well, it was her idea after all and Alya asked her, so she should be the one answering and not Adrien.

“W-well… I went out to Adrien, because I was really worried that he has been sick for so long and didn’t answered my texts… So I visited him. We played some games, talked with each other. And… before I went home, I wanted to tell my feelings to him. It felt like that was the right moment. So yeah, I told him that I… I love him.” She blushed till her ears, glancing at Adrien who smiled really happy.

“Yeah and because I actually liked her for quite some time too, I accepted her feelings. We’re now a couple~” He was smiling proudly, while Marinette was feeling even more shy and wanted to hide. She wondered how Adrien couldn’t feel a bit embarrassed about it, he was even proud. Well, he was also Chat Noir after all and after all those time he finally got to date Ladybug, so that could’ve been expected. It’s also not like Marinette was feeling ashamed about Adrien, it just still unbelievable that she’s finally really dating her crush. But when she thinks of Adrien as Chat Noir, it actually makes everything easier. She could talk normal to Chat Noir and she also trust him a lot. They already got a strong bond together and she wishes that bond won’t break.

Alya switched her eyes from Marinette to Adrien, then back to Marinette. She put a huge smile on her face and put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder while holding with her other hand her thumb up. “I’m really proud of you, Marinette! You’ve finally done it! You finally confessed to Adrien, I knew you could do it. Alright, because I’m so proud of you, let me treat you to lunch~ And for you guys too, to celebrate for these new love birds~” She keep smiling, while she got her bag and walked out of the door towards the canteen. Marinette usually has some bread as lunch and if not she could just go to the bakery to get something to eat. But getting treated by Alya is also a nice change of pace. After getting their lunch, they sat outside on a bench. They ate together and talked with each other, it was really peaceful. Marinette and Adrien really enjoyed those peaceful times. It was actually a good thing that Marinette said something to Chloé what would make her feel… better again? At least she seems a bit like herself again and luckily not very depressed. They both didn’t want to deal with her again, they already did that once… no wait, twice. So it is actually possible to get akumatized twice, they have to take note of that.

The day passed really quickly, it was already time to get home and before Marinette knew, it was almost evening. Her head was still in the clouds the whole day and she didn’t even notice the sun going down, only to get replaced by the beautiful full moon. She went on the roof and leaned on the railing, looking at the moon. She laughed softly and looked at Tikki, flying on the left next to her. “Okay, I think I can accept the fact now that Adrien is Chat Noir. No… I already accepted it. I love them both, whenever it’s him making cat puns or him smiling kindly at me. How couldn’t I realize this before, they both got the same smile. Though Chat Noir seemed happier than Adrien… Was that… because of me? Or could he more be himself as Chat Noir what makes him happy…? I could also be more my confident self, I could be different because no one would know my identity anyway… But I’m glad that Adrien knows now, hehe.” She stared at the stars in the clear night sky, thinking about her feline prince.

Tikki hugged Marinette again when she was done talking. “I’m happy for you Marinette. You really deserve this happiness with Adrien.” Marinette nodded and thanked the little kwami. Tikki was always there for her. She could tell her everything what she couldn’t even tell Alya. Mostly because she knows her as Marinette and as Ladybug. She’s really glad that she could have Tikki, Tikki has always been supportive to her and gave her advice whenever needed.

“Good evening, princess~” Marinette turned around on her right to face a big black cat, to face her boyfriend. She chuckled softly and crossed her arms. “Why the pleasant visit, Chat?” Chat Noir was sitting on the railing, but soon got off only to put a kiss on Marinette’s cheek. “Payback for yesterday~” He chuckled, then laughed when he saw that Marinette was turning red. “Liked it?” He asked only to tease her. She looked away for a while, still with a big blush on her face. Suddenly she faced Chat Noir with determination in her eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. Their faces where inches apart from each other, just a little bit more and they would be touching each other’s lips with their own. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, Chat slowly closing in. Marinette smirked and covered his mouth with her hand. “Bad kitty~ You wanted to kiss me?” She chuckled and took a step back, turning a bit of her back towards Chat, but still looked at him. She winked at him and put out her tongue. “Well, I won’t give it to you that easy~” She turned around again and poked her finger against his chest. “Not before I tell you something nice~ You know…”

Adrien was totally taken aback by her action. He totally thought that she wanted him to kiss her. Why else would she pull him so close to her? And she did say that she wanted that the boyfriend would take the first action right? Yes, he still remembered that. But it’s not like he dislike it, he loves it how she could be playfully right now and hard-to-get. At least now he knows that she’s hers. His ears twitched when she poked her finger against his chest and looked quite… he doesn’t really know the right word for it, maybe mischievous, cunning? Well, that’s kind of how she looked when she stared in to his eyes again, smirking like that. He quite wondered what that nice something is. He got really curious and is ready to hear what she’s going to say about it.

“Well, you know… Previous year on Valentine… you were hit by Dark Cupid. Remember that?” Chat just nodded and she blushed a little, but still smirked. “I kissed you so you would turn back to normal~” Suddenly Chat’s legs feel weak, so had to lean on the railing. “Y-you did what?!” Marinette took a step back, holding a finger on her lips. “I kissed you, silly kitty.”

That made him feel weak all over his body, so he fell down, supporting on his hands and knees, so he wouldn’t hit his face on the ground. Marinette didn’t think he would react so strongly at it and got worried. She kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would hate it so much…” Chat looked at Marinette and then looked at the ground again. “Of course I would hate it! I don’t remember a single thing of it. Ahhh, our first kiss, my first kiss of Ladybug, that’s something I should’ve remembered!” He punched the ground softly with his hands, not wanting to make too much noise so Marinette’s parents would go up. Marinette was first scared that he would hate her for keeping this a secret, but laughed softly as he only sulked about it. To think that he would get so upset about it, well, she could understand. If Adrien kissed her, but she doesn’t remember any of it, she would also get upset. She pushed gently Chat’s chin up, so he would face her.

“Adrien, I don’t… consider that as my first kiss actually. Because the other party, you, didn’t remember any of it. But hey, won’t you be happier to have a kiss with our feelings mutual than one-sided and forced?” It seems like Adrien calmed down again, he sat straight and rubbed the back of his head, smiling a bit awkwardly. “Haha, yeah, you’re right. Sorry, that was kinda pathetic of me.”

Marinette shakes her head and took his hand, to press a kiss on it. “You’re never pathetic to me, my prince~” She smiled, liking how the roles are switched now. She feels like she’s getting the confidence of Ladybug now as Marinette and she really liked that. Chat was getting flustered, not expecting that at all. It took him some seconds to recover again, holding his hand against her cheek, smiling gently at her. “The same goes for you, my princess.”

He slowly and gently pushed her down on the ground, making her face the sky. She stared at Chat Noir, only the right side is getting exposed by the moonlight. Chat Noir getting closer to her face by seconds, just when they were just small inches apart from each other, he whispered to her. “Don’t run away this time, Marinette.” Marinette chuckled softly and closed her eyes, feeling the familiar touch of a certain special person on her lips. She actually didn’t hate to kiss Chat Noir that time, but this is of course different. Now that their feelings are mutual, she could feel like there’s some fireworks exploding in her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses. Slowly she opened her mouth, only to get to meet some unfamiliar hot touch of chat’s tongue against her, playing with it in circles. Sharing some hot breath with each other and trying to catch some breath. Marinette opened her eyes half when Adrien drifted apart from their kiss, to catch his breath after kissing for so long. She actually already missed his lips against hers.  

After stopping with kissing, they only stared at each other, like they’re the only one in the whole world. Both realizing after some minutes that they already French kissed each other on their first kiss. They both looked away with a flustered face, feeling suddenly really embarrassed about it. When they meet each other’s glance, they both started to laugh. Marinette sat straight next to Adrien, leaning her back against the railing. “Hey kitty, where did you learn to kiss like that.”

Both his cat ears and tail twitched up when she asked that. He played a bit with his tail, not wanting to look at his girlfriend. “W-well… I do watch some movies… I look up on the internet… I also kind of… imagined us kissing…” She looked wide-eyed at Adrien, not expecting from the flirty cat to get so shy and embarrassed when telling how he learnt how to kiss. No words could describe how cute he looks at the moment, playing with his tail and blushing like crazy what could have been seen even though he wears a mask. It’s not really something to be ashamed off, because she also did the same with Adrien in her mind. It’s only natural for those who are in love. She kind of felt like she wants to tease him, just to be mean when he’s showing this weak side to her. “Imagined it with me as Marinette or Ladybug?”’ Chat Noir stared at her with wide eyes, hands frozen in the air and his tail on the ground now. Suddenly he turned totally red, looking down, trying to hide his face with his bangs. “B-both… First with Ladybug… but then with you…” Marinette was really flattered by it, so she kissed him on his cheek, just a quick peck. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at the stars.

“Hey Marinette…”

“Hm? Yes, Adrien?”

“Well… we don’t have school tomorrow and I wonder if you… want to go to my place tonight?”

“Ehh?!” She jumped up, looking at Adrien with a red face. Adrien quickly stood up, waving his hands as sign of denial. “No, no, no, not like that. I… I still wanted to play a game with you. And… I actually just want to spend my time with you as Adrien too…” Marinette looked questioned at him. “But you can’t, because…?” He looked down again, while rubbing the back of his neck. “Because I can’t really detransform myself here and talk to you as Adrien. What if your parents would go up and see me as Adrien? I can’t really explain why I’m at your rooftop. As Chat Noir I could still think of an excuse.” Marinette slowly nodded, agreeing with that he said. It would be totally weird if her parents would see her boyfriend on the rooftop, no, to see a friend on the rooftop. She still need to tell her parents that she’s dating Adrien. Though they might already know it. She’s like an open book after all. She also doesn’t mind to go to Adrien’s place, she doesn’t have school tomorrow after all.

“Alright, come inside first. I want to make myself ready… so I’m staying the night at your place or are we just going to play a game and that’s it?” Adrien thought about it and then leaned on the railing, smiling at her. “Well, you could stay over at me if you want~ I got to be longer with you that way after all.” She rolled with her eyes and opened the window, letting herself slid in her room on her bed. She went downstairs to get a backpack and fill it with things she need for a sleepover. “Adrien, should I take my cat plushie with me?”

Adrien pouted a bit, crossing his arms. “You don’t need a plushie when you have me.” Marinette couldn’t help but laugh and pet his head. “Alright then, no plushie. Just sit here and wait for a while alright?” Adrien just nodded and Marinette is getting herself ready for the sleep over. She wrote a note for her parents, when they would go to her room and she’s not there. At least he doesn’t want to worry them. She closed her backpack when she was ready. They both went back to the rooftop and Adrien spread his arms out. “Come into my arms, my lady.”

“Adrien, you know that I could turn into your beloved Ladybug and go to your place with my own feet?”

“…Don’t want to. Come on, my arms are getting tired.” She rolled with her eyes and wrapped her around his name. “Fine then, but don’t complain if I’m too heavy.” Adrien looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. “Princess, I assure you, you’re not heavy at all. And I’m strong enough to carry you in my arms to my room.” She chuckled and let him carry her in his arms. “Fine, Chat. Let’s go to your house already.” And so they went. A feline guy in black suit jumping around in Paris with a girl in his arms. It was actually quite enjoyable for her to just get carried. She looked around at Paris, overwhelmed at the sign of it. She never gets enough of, Paris will always look beautiful at night. Just like the night in the amusement park. She really likes to see the different lights shine in the dark.

Adrien let her go when they got in his room. She looked around and sat down on the couch, watching Adrien detransform and giving Plagg some cheese. “How should we actually explain this to your father… or Nathalie?” Adrien just waved it like that wasn’t a problem at all. “I will think of an excuse then. Well, I could just tell you that I let you inside early in the morning or something. Don’t worry about it, nobody gets in my room without letting me know. Though my dad did come in my room unexpected once, but he usually just doesn’t really pay attention to me…” Marinette walked to him to give him a hug. “Hey, your dad cares for you. You know that. He does pay attention to you. Remember when he was targeted by an akumatized villain? Didn’t he also show some care for you? You’re still his son, Adrien… His only son and maybe his only family he has now. You’re important to him.” She smiled gently to him, making him pet her head this time. He smiled happier now and nodded. “You’re right, thanks Marinette… Hey, I should actually introduce you as my girlfriend to my father. I wonder how he would react.” He chuckled, partly thinking it would be funny to see his father expression that his son suddenly got a girlfriend, but then also scared that he won’t accept Marinette as his girlfriend like what Chloé did. Marinette gently pulled Adrien a bit, to sit down on the couch. “Yeah… I’m actually a little bit, how should I put this… afraid of your father? I wonder if I will be accepted by him… I mean, your father is an amazing fashion designer. I’ve been a fan of his work since I was a kid. I don’t really want to let him down.”

“Don’t worry, Mari. I’m also a bit afraid at his reaction on our relationship, but I won’t back down if he won’t accept it. I will make it so, that he will… that he MUST accept you. I won’t give up till then.” Marinette was really touched by his words, she leaned her head against his shoulder and thanked him. They sit close to each other like that for a few minutes, then Plagg flew in front of them. “Hey, you two wanted to game right? Don’t just sit there and game. Or do you like to sit there so boringly next to each other?” “Plagg!” Tikki screamed and pulled him away. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him.” She apologized and quickly took Plagg away. Marinette and Adrien could hear them arguing and laughed. Adrien stood up, going to his charm and quickly sits next to Marinette again. “I still need to test this charm of yours.” He grinned at her and gave her one of his controls, while turning the TV on. Marinette grinned back and winked at him. “I won’t go easy on you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another fluff chapter~ How did you like this one? ;) They finally got their official first kiss together, woohoo~ OwO


	11. Being Together From Night Till Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I firstly want to thank you again for the amazing nice reviews! You lovely readers are way too kind ;w; (I'm actually thinking about calling you something, like lovely chattons or keep calling you guys lovely readers? I'm not sure if you would like it tho xD Suggestions are open.) But anyway, because I'm working on this fanfic in my holiday, I will be less active when I have school. Next week ends my school holidays and I'm also going to a school excursion to London. So I won't be updating for a week or more? I will make sure to update soon! I still have some few days left on my holiday now, but I'm now also working on my other fanfic Miraculous Avatar. So I might be updating slower than normal? Hope you all don't mind ;n; Now enjoy reading~

They just sit there, side by side playing some games. Marinette was leaning her head against Adrien, feeling really comfortable. She tries to beat Adrien, but somehow she lost the first time. She looked at the lucky charm and then at Adrien.

"You just got lucky this time, I won't lose next time!" She pouted and press on the re-match button. Adrien just laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. She got startled by the touch and blushed, still feeling shy around him. Adrien too noticed her reaction and blushed.

"S-sorry. This makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?" He said awkwardly and slowly pulled his arm away. Marinette grabbed his arm and shakes her head wildly. "No! I want you to stay like this. I-I mean, I don't mind."

Adrien chuckled softly and leaned his head on hers. "Okay." He suddenly feels more confident and some of his Chat Noir part is showing. If he was wearing his suit now, his tail would be swinging around happily.

Marinette was burning and doesn't want to look at Adrien's face. She quickly started the new fight, fighting her heart out. Adrien didn't want to lose, so his attention got back to the game again. When he was almost going to lose, he grinned. "Mari, can you look up for a bit."

Marinette wondered why she would look up, but she eventually looked up anyway. She let her controller fall on her lap when Adrien suddenly kissed her. After a while he pulled away and played the game, while Marinette sat there frozen.

When Marinette heard that she lost and Adrien won, she got angry and really flustered. "You cheater! That's playing dirty Adrien!" Adrien laughed and put his controller away. "Hey, seems like your lucky charm works."

Marinette crossed her arms and looked away. "The first time was just beginners luck… Second was just you cheating!" Adrien felt a little bad about it, but didn't totally regret it. Come on, Marinette is being way too cute right now. Of course he wouldn't regret it. He chuckled softly and put his hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I won't cheat again, okay? Want to play again?"

Marinette looked at Adrien again, smiling kindly and so innocent to her like he has done nothing wrong. That's what made her angry, but more at herself for forgiving him already. She thought of something else and smirked. She put the controller away and pushed Adrien down on the couch.

"How about we play another game?" She smiled mischievous at him, making him blush.

In Adrien's head, he was exploding. He really didn't expect that at all. His heart was not ready for it yet. He heard his own heart beating so fast and loud that it makes everything just worse. He get even more flustered, afraid that Marinette would his heart beating.

Marinette slowly got closer to Adrien, they are almost so close to each other that they could kiss. Marinette saw Adrien closed his eyes and she chuckled. She put a kiss on his forehead and pulled away, getting off him and stood up.

Adrien opened his eyes, looking at her in disbelief. Marinette chuckled and poked on his nose. "Expecting something, kitty? It's already late for another game, let's head to bed shall we?"

Adrien was still staring at her with big eyes, suddenly his whole face including his ears turned red. He stood up and almost run to the bathroom to splash some water in his flustered face. Marinette chuckled at the sign of it and opened her bag to get her pajama out. She walked to the bathroom with it in her arms, grinning at Adrien. "You're alright, kitty?"

Adrien looked at her, then at her pajama. He ran out of the bathroom and closed the doors. "I'm more than alright!" He said and took his own pajama's quickly out of the closet and changed into them.

Marinette looked at the closed door and tilted her head, wondering why he hurried out the bathroom like that. She shrugged it off and changed her clothes also letting her hair fall on her shoulders. She opened the door with her normal clothes in her arms. She blushed as she saw Adrien laying on his side on the bed, leaning his head on his hand and smiled her. Suddenly her legs feel weak and she fell on her knees. Adrien got up quickly and run to her.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" He looked really worried at her and help her get up. Marinette was still feeling weak and leaned on Adrien. She hide her face in his chest and mumbled something. "What?" Adrien asked, not clearly knowing what she said.

"Don't ever do that!" Marinette said louder, clenching his shirt. Adrien saw that her ears were red and laughed. "Liked what you saw, my lady?"

"Don't. Mention. It." She said angrily and let go him. Almost tripping over her own feet as she was walking towards the bed. She then stopped and looked around, then she looked back at Adrien, still with a red face. "Ehh, Adrien. Where should I sleep?"

Adrien looked at the bed and blushed, forgetting that there's only one bed in the room. He rubbed the back of his head and looked own the ground, playing with his feet. "Well, you could sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the couch."

"Just sleep together on the same bed!" Plagg screamed and tried to get away from Tikki. "Plagg, don't disturb them! And how could they sleep together? They're still kids!" Tikki yelled at him, pulling on his small arm.

"Ah, come on, what's the harm? It's not like they are doing something perverted. It's just sleeping next to each other right? Kids in day care always sleep next to each other right? Besides, didn't Marinette already wants to have kids with Adrien?" Plagg looked at Tikki, not seeing any problem with it.

"Plagg! Shhh, don't mention **that** topic. Don't bring some useless thoughts in their head. Marinette is a girl, she can't sleep next to a guy so casually like that." Tikki scolded him and Plagg shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't get it. She's now dating Adrien right? So that's fine, isn't it? I really don't get why you're making a big fuss about it. It's. Just. Sleeping. In. The. Same. Bed. Nothing more." Plagg frowned and crossed his head, having no clue what was happening beneath them.

The two kwami's were so loud that Marinette and Adrien could hear the whole conversation. They got really embarrassed hearing them arguing about just sleeping in the same bed. Marinette sat down and played with her hair nervously.

"I-I'm actually fine with us sleeping in the same bed… I mean, it's just sleeping next to each other and I don't want you to sleep on the couch because of me. I don't want that your back would hurt later after all. I mean, it's not really a big deal right? I mean, it's alright since we're dating now. And it's just sharing the same bed and nothing more…" She rambled fast, looking everywhere in the room besides in Adrien's eyes. Feeling that she could die now out of embarrassment.

Adrien didn't know what he was hearing. Marinette was actually okay with it. Even Tikki was surprised. The room has become awkwardly silent, only to be broken by Plagg. "Geez, get over with it and just sleep already! It's late! I'm going to bed and I better get some cheese tomorrow, Adrien." Plagg screamed and flew to his new sleeping place. Mostly he sleeps next to Adrien's pillow on his bed, but now he can't really sleep there.

Adrien looked walked towards his bed and smiled awkwardly at her. "Well… Let's just sleep alright? It's indeed pretty late now." He actually wished to be more Chat Noir at the moment. If he was like him, he could just get it over with and maybe even make a joke to lift up the atmosphere. But no, he must become so shy and awkward at the moment what makes the whole situation even more awkward.

Marinette smiled at him back, nodding her head while screaming in her mind. If she could be like Ladybug again, she could just get it over with and be more confident. Maybe even tease the kitty to lift up the atmosphere. But no, she has to be that usual shy and awkward girl again. She quickly get to the other side of the bed and laid down.

Adrien also got in bed, covering himself with the big blanket, sharing it with his girlfriend. Both of them had their back faced to each other, unable to look at each other's face.

" _Shit, my heart is beating like crazy. How can I even sleep now?"_ Adrien wondered, holding his hand on his chest, hoping he could calm down.

" _Omg, I'm sleeping next to Adrien! The Adrien! Also Chat Noir… Gosh, everything is going too fast for my heart. How can I even sleep like this?"_ Marinette asked herself, gripping on the blanket tightly.

They both panicked in their head. But because it has been a long day and they stayed up pretty late, their eyes slowly got tired and they dozed off.

It was the next morning and Adrien could feel the sun shining through his window, also hearing some birds singing. He felt some warmth wrapping around his body, it felt soft and comfortable. It was a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. He opened his eyes wondering what it could be and looked down, only to see Marinette hugging him and smiling in her sleep.

Adrien memories about yesterday night came back to him and his mind kind of shut down. It was more likely cuteness overload. He couldn't take this, he was panicking in his head and his heart felt like it could just jump out of his chest. His body was totally stiff and he doesn't know what he should do with his arms. He wondered if he should hug her back, but he also doesn't want to wake her up. He got in a conflicted situation now, totally frozen by his girlfriend hugging him in her sleep and also smiling so cutely.

Slowly Marinette woke up, rubbing her eyes and noticed she was hugging someone. She realized that she was sleeping in the same bed as Adrien, so the only person she could be hugging is him. She looked up and saw him looking at her too with an awkward smile. "H-hi, good morning princess."

Marinette pushed herself away from Adrien, only to fall of the bed. Adrien crawled quickly to the other side of the bed and looked down. "Marinette! Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Marinette rubbed at her head, because it hit the wall next to the bed. She was laying there on the ground, laughing awkwardly. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm clumsy so I got hurt a couple times before. I'm used to it."

Adrien got off his bed and pulled her up gently. "That's not something you should get used to." He pets her head gently and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "You're sure you're alright? I could take you to the doctor."

Marinette laughed and kissed quickly on his lips, to calm him down. "I said I'm alright, Adrien. Don't worry, I didn't hit my head that hard. I'm a strong girl you know." She winked at him and he chuckled on that remark.

"Yeah, I know that. You're an amazing strong girl. Well, I will call Nathalie for breakfast, you could change your clothes in the meanwhile and wash your face in the bathroom."

Marinette nodded and took her bag to the bathroom, while Adrien was calling Nathalie. Also telling her that her classmate came in early. Nathalie of course questioned about that, not hearing the doorbell. Adrien quickly explained that he went out, not wanting to bother anyone.

"Okay… I will bring you and your classmate breakfast. Any preferences?" Nathalie asked over the intercom. Adrien realized that he doesn't know what Marinette likes to eat. Maybe she would like some easy breakfast so he told Nathalie that.

He changed his clothes while he was waiting for the breakfast. Just when he wanted put his shirt on, Marinette was already done and opened the bathroom door. They stared at each other for a while, with Adrien holding his shirt in front of him, so his top half is naked. After a minute staring at each other, Marinette closed the door of the bathroom.

Adrien just stared at the door and then heard a loud scream from it. He chuckled at the thought that Marinette might be very flustered to see him half naked. It's not really a big deal to him, because he also had to make some photoshoots for the beach collection. _"Beach… Maybe I should take her too one too. I want to see her in a swimsuit~"_ He hummed happily and dressed himself.

Nathalie came in the room with breakfast and saw Adrien and Marinette sitting next to each other on the couch, playing some games again. Marinette was the one winning this time. And Adrien doesn't really feel so upset about that, he's glad that Marinette was not panicking anymore when he saw him. He noticed Nathalie coming inside, so he turned his head around and thanked her for the breakfast.

Nathalie put the breakfast on the salon table and just nodded to Marinette as sign of greeting when Marinette said hello to her and smiled at her. Nathalie went back to her office and got a call from Gabriel.

"Nathalie, you told Adrien about the trip tomorrow right? I'm coming home soon, I hope he already packed his stuff when I arrive." Nathalie just stared at the screen and said nothing for a while. "Nathalie, did you hear me?" Nathalie tried to put on her poker face and nodded. "Yes, mister Agreste. I told Adrien about the trip."

"Good." Gabriel said and hung up. Nathalie stood up in panic and looked around. She totally forgot to tell Adrien about the trip! He hasn't been feeling well lately, so she didn't want to bring up that he got to leave for two weeks to London. She ran towards his room, only to stop in front of his door and walk calmly with a poker face in his room.

"Adrien, you will be leaving tomorrow for a trip." Adrien stopped talking with Marinette and looked confused at Nathalie who suddenly got in his room. "What? What trip?" He could ask in confusion.

Nathalie tried to hide her panic in her mind and explained to him with a stern tone. "Your father is coming home soon. He expect that you have everything ready for the two-weeks trip to London."

"What! Why did he decide this suddenly? I can't believe this. And he expect me to have everything ready now?" He yelled angry and in disbelief, while Nathalie felt really guilty. It was her fault that she didn't mentioned it some weeks before. Somehow she felt like there wasn't a good timing to mention it.

Marinette put her hand on his shoulder and smiled gently to him. "I will help you pack your suitcase. Isn't this great? I've always wanted to go to London. Be sure to take some pictures alright?"

Adrien calmed down and looked upset at her. "But I won't be able to see you for two weeks. After we're finally together."

Marinette could see the cat ears on his head downwards, what seems really cute in her mind. But she got a sad about the thought too, for not seeing her boyfriend for two weeks. Put she has to put on the happy face, so Adrien would leave without any regrets. It can't be helped after all. It's something his father wanted and decided. She pets his head with a cheerful smile. "Hey, we can still text each other, call or even video chat. It's only two weeks. If you can endure it without me, I will give you a reward."

Marinette almost laughed when she saw that Adrien's eyes suddenly light up. "A reward? Alright, I will do it for you then, princess~ Be sure not to back away when I return." He smiled cheerful again.

Nathalie was still standing and frowned, clearing her throat to remind them that she's still in the room. "Adrien, is she more than a classmate to you?"

Adrien got startled and just like Marinette, he totally forget Nathalie was still in the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Ah, yes, this is Marinette, as you may now. She is…my girlfriend." Marinette just blushed and waved her hand awkwardly at her.

Nathalie pushed her glasses up and smiled at Adrien. Yes, she smiled. Adrien was surprised to see that, because he rarely saw her smile. "Congratulation, Adrien. Be sure to introduce her to your father. It's a good thing he's coming home today. If you need any help, you know how to call me. I will leave you two alone for now." She turned around and walked away, leaving a speechless Adrien behind.

"Adrien?" Marinette stood in front of have, waving her hand in front of his face. "You're alright?"

Adrien shakes his head in disbelief and then smiled at Marinette. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Nathalie rarely smiles. It seems like she approves our relationship. Now I still need my dad's approval, though whatever answer it will be I won't let him talk bad about you just like he did to Nino."

Marinette actually wanted to question about his last remark, not knowing about that at all. But that's actually none of business, she doesn't want to bring up bad memories. She pulled Adrien to the closet and smiled. "Let's pack up the things you need for you trip. I bet your dad would come soon, so we better hurry up~"

Adrien laughed and got cheerful again. He took his two big suitcases out of a closet and put some clothes in he would need for the trip. He also thought about maybe some video games or books, so he won't get bored at all. He could spend his free time texting or calling Marinette, but she also got school and he doesn't want to disturb her.

"Hey Marinette, you sure you would be alright without me? I mean, you're also Ladybug…" He said softly to her, not wanting anyone else to hear it even though they're the only one in the room. He realized that if he's going to London, there's no Chat Noir to help out Ladybug.

Marinette has a confident smile on her face and nodded. "I will be fine, kitty. I'm a strong girl. I do admit it would be more difficult without you, but I will manage. Trust your lady."

Adrien couldn't help but hug her, he was still worried but he will trust his lady like she said. "Alright, but be careful. Please be safe when I return."

Marinette hugged him back and giggled softly. "I will, I will. I'm always careful you know. But I will be more on guard when you're not around. So you should also come back safely."

"I promise, my lady." Adrien said happily, pinky promise with his lady. However, at that time he didn't know that promises can't always be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I hope some of you won't hate me after this xD Anyway, I will make great use of my excursion to London! :D I might use a lot of references or something? I'm not sure. But I know for sure that I keep thinking about the two dorks while I'm away. xD I also plan to make 1 chapter before Adrien leaves to London, so do I~


	12. Family Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for uploading so late. I even couldn't keep my promise to upload chapter 12 before I went to London. I hope you would like this chapter and I will upload another one soon. I wrote a lot on my trip in London, haha. Anyway, enjoy reading~)

"Adrien, your father has arrived," Nathalie said over the intercom. Adrien sighed out of relief that he was just done with packing his suitcase. He smiled thankfully at Marinette. "Thanks Marinette, I wouldn't have finished on time without your help."

Marinette shakes her head and smiled back at Adrien. "No problem. I love to help out my boyfriend when he needs it."

Adrien still love the sound of it. Boyfriend, girlfriend, being hers, she being his, he loved all forms of expressing it. He give her a quick peck on her lips and then winked at her, while taking her hand. "Let's go to my father. I want to introduce you to him."

She nodded, feeling quite nervous about it. She met Gabriel Agreste before, one time it was only on screen, but she also met him as Ladybug. She didn't have time to be amazed when she was Ladybug and when he got targeted. But now, she feels totally nervous also afraid that mister Agreste wouldn't accept her.

Adrien noticed her being nervous and squeezed her hand, what made her look at him. He gave her a supportive smile, like it's telling her not to be nervous. She nodded again, trying to smile back without feeling nervous. But she still was, there was still that anxiety in her what makes her lose self-confidence.

Gabriel Agreste just entered his house, locking his eyes to Adrien towards Marinette and at least their hands. He crossed his arms and looked at Adrien waiting for an explanation. He didn't seem really pleased what makes Marinette feels like she's sinking in the bottom of the ground, like some black hole is swallowing her.

Adrien gulped before saying a word, he could even feel a sweat drop falling. He was actually also nervous how his father would respond. At least he hopes he would accept her and not tell her she's bad influence just like he did to Nino.

"Father, this is Marinette. The one who designed that derby hat."

"Ah yes, miss Dupain-Cheng. I remember her. Your derby hat was an excellent design and I was very pleased with it. It's unfortunate that my son is allergic to feathers, but the design was good." He slightly nodded and his expression seem to soften a little bit, though a total stranger would still think that he looks scary and angry or just very strict. However, a certain boy noticed it of course.

He was able to feel more relaxed and took a deep breath, smiling brightly and proud at his father like a little child who won something for his first time. "She's my girlfriend."

Marinette could feel the heat on her cheeks, but also on her chest. She blushed slightly when her boyfriend looked so proud to say that she's his. She was actually really touched by it, she even feels proud to have him as boyfriend. But who wouldn't. He's so wonderful, it's so unfortunate that he doesn't have a great happy family, but she would give one to him. No, she would make one with him.

Anyway, Marinette should also greet her maybe future father-in-law. She smiled at him, a bit awkwardly and waved at him with her free hand. "Hello, mister Agreste."

Silence.

No one was speaking after that introduction. Mister Agreste just stared at Marinette, what made her feel uneasy. It was like he was analyzing her if she was good enough for his son. If he indeed analyzed her, that means she shouldn't show any weakness. She shouldn't lack confidence when Adrien presents her so proudly, like she deserves to be with him. She looked straight back into the eyes of the famous fashion designer. She stood straight and determined, as if she was Ladybug facing a villain.

"Alright. Come here for a second, miss Dupain-Cheng." He gestured to follow him as he walked upstairs to his office. Marinette did what he said, still holding on Adrien's hand. While Marinette was ready for whatever awaits for her, the blond one was quite worried what his father wants to do with his girlfriend.

As they entered the office, Marinette let go of the hand of her lover and left him behind at the opening of the door. She walked towards the desk, where the fashion designer was standing and opening a book. "Can you look at this and tell your opinion about it?"

The young fellow designer looked over at the opened book. She saw all different sort of designs for different kind of situations, for example some were designed for parties while others were designed for rainy days. The ones for the parties seemed to have a chic style, a bit like Victoria style. The colors looked a bit more fresh or modern, but the idea seems to be based on those Victoria style outfits.

She felt really honored to be able to look at those beautiful sketches from the great designer. In order to show her gratitude, she would tell him honestly the good and bad things about some designs. She told him in details for example that some parts of the clothes in reality seemed unpleasant to wear. Also some styles are not really something people would get attracted to nowadays.

She looked over at the designs for rainy days and she really liked the dress-like raincoat with some cat ears attached to the hoodie. Even though there were a lot of beautiful and mature designs, this one looked very cute. It was actually a big surprise that he even designed something like this. She doesn't know why cat ears, but it looked really cute and it reminded her of her favorite cat.

"Cat ears… How cute. Never thought that the great mister Agreste was able to draw something so cute like this raincoat." She chuckled and realized that the great man itself was still standing next to her and of course he heard her. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and looked at him, hoping he wouldn't kick her out or break her relationship with Adrien now.

"I-I'm sorry, mister Agreste! I-I didn't mean to offend you." She said quickly and in panic. She expected him to be looking angry at her, but instead he got a small smile on his face. He even let out a chuckle and closed his sketchbook, taking it along with him and walked towards his son. He put his right hand on Adrien's left shoulder, standing next to him and looked at him. "Be good to her."

The rare smile appeared on his face again and so he left his dumbfounded son behind. Adrien just stood there frozen, not moving an inch. He tried to think about what happened a while ago again and again in his mind. Just when Marinette appeared in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face, he got back in the real world again.

He lips curled up, from a small smile to a big smile, from a big smile to a laugh. He put his hand on his forehead and laughed happily as if he has gone mad. Marinette was startled by the sudden outburst of his laughing, even more when he suddenly hugged her, then lifted her up and spin her around. "Mari, he accepts our relationship!"

The confusion on the blue haired girl changed into a happy one. She felt the tears out of happiness got in her eyes and she hugged her sweet boyfriend. "This is great, Adrien!"

While the young couple were celebrating in his office, the father of the model walked to the painting where his wife stood on. "It seems like our son got a girlfriend." He looked at the painting with a gentle smile on his face, while his eyes got some sadness in it. "I hope she would make our son happy. I don't want him to be hurt again, like the time you left us. He still misses you… I miss you, dear."

xxx

"I love you, Marinette." Adrien got his arms wrapped around her waist, while his girlfriend got her arms around his neck. She smiled dreamy at him and give him a peck on his lips. "I love you too, Adrien."

No words. They shared no words further more. They stared at each others eyes as if they could tell many things with only their eyes. Their lips are getting closer and they already feel each others breath even when they were only inches apart from each other.

As they closed their eyes and feel the familiar touch on their lips, they feel like they are in a total different world. A world only where they belong. A world where no one would disturb them. Their own world. However, that world where only they exist disappeared as one of them parted their lips away.

"Shall we go to your parents now? I would love to introduce myself as boyfriend to your parents," he laughed excited and Marinette laughed along. "Alright, let's do that."

He really loves Marinette's parents. The first time he introduced himself to them and talked with them gives a very warm and happy feeling. He really liked Tom, her dad. He seems really funny and her mother seems so kind and understanding. He wishes his father would be like that too. Well, in the past, he wasn't as cold as he was now. He was a kind man, he was like a real father like how every father acted.

xxx

"Mommy, mommy! Look, look, I found a black kitten outside! It was in a box, all alone. I could take her with me right?" The young boy looked up at a beautiful young woman with the same blond hair as the boy. She pets his head and chuckled. "You should ask your dad, though I allow it. Oh, there's your dad."

She waved at the young professional fashion designer with a bright smile on her face. The young boy ran with the little kitten in his arms towards the man. "Daddy, daddy, look!"

The man laughed and lifted the young boy up. "Adrien, you would trip if you run like that. You don't want to hurt the kitten right?" He carried the boy in his arms and walked to his lovely wife, who sat under the tree.

"Daddy, can I keep this kitten? Please? Pretty please?" The small Adrien asked with big eyes to his father. Gabriel Agreste pets his head and laughed again. "Of course you can, Adrien. Be sure to take good care of her, alright? "

"Yes!" Adrien said happily and pet the little kitten, who licked his cheek what makes the young boy giggle. He was put down by his father and he ran towards his mother, sitting down next to her in the shadow of the tree. "Mommy, what should we name her?"

The young mother laughed and hold her son closely to her, letting him lean on her side. "You picked her up, my dear. You're now like a daddy to her. You should name her. Give her a great name."

"How about Luna?" The boy said loudly out of excitement. His father laughed and the boy could see his mother giggle at the name. "You really like Sailor Moon, don't you?"

"Yes! Bourdu is so great as L'Homme Masqué! I wish I could be like him, he's a real hero like Sailor Moon! Mommy, can you sing the opening of Sailor Moon again? I really love the way you sing it~!"

"Alright my dear." She smiled and Gabriel sat down next to his son, petting his son's head. She sang the song differently as how they did it on the opening. She sang it as if it was a lullaby, slowly and with a sweet soft and high voice.

" _Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Une fille pas comme les autres. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Vers l'aventure elle nous emporte. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Elle doit defender notre Terre. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Contre Les méchants de l'Univers. Rien ne pourra jamais l'arrêter. De tous les dangers elle se moque. Et avec ses amies elle conduit. Le grand combat de notre époque. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Ton courage ta force et la gloire. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Emporteront vers la victoire…"*  
_

xxx

"Daddy? Where is mommy? What's wrong daddy? Are you hurt?" The boy slowly got closer to his father, seeing his father hiding his face in his hands. Luna walked closely next to Adrien as he walked to his father, who was sitting in a dark room. "Daddy?"

Gabriel looked up, looking at his son being worried about him. It pains him to tell his boy about his mother. He hugged the boy and apologized, over and over again.

Adrien could feel something warm and wet on his shoulder. He could hear his dad sobbing and apologizing to him. He didn't understand it, but hugged his dad back. "Daddy? Why are you crying? Shall I call mommy?"

"Adrien… Your mommy… Mommy is… she's gone." The boy pulled softly away from his father and looked at him with confused eyes. "Gone? Did mommy go to shopping without us? But mommy will come back right?"

"No, Adrien. She… I don't think mommy would come back…"

xxx

"-rien? Adrien!"

Adrien snapped back to reality and looked with widen eyes at Marinette. He felt something wet on his cheek and so he put his hand on his cheek. He looked at the his fingers what the wet thing was. Yes, it was a tear. Not only one, but more are coming out of his eyes.

Marinette saw the same guy who confessed his feelings to her on the rooftop, but this time he seems more pained. She hugged him tightly, slowly they both got on their knees. She held her arms around his neck and her hands on his head, letting him lean his head on her chest. She could feel her heart tighter when she sees her precious Adrien in pain like this. She didn't say a word, she wanted to let him cry his heart out.

Adrien tried to calm himself down, trying to be that happy guy from a while ago. But no, he couldn't, at least not now.

Half hour already passed and Adrien was able to calm down. His sweet girlfriend was still hugging him like she would always be there if he needed it. Even Plagg came out of his white-over shirt and Tikki got out of Marinette's purse to comfort him.

"Thank you."

That's all he could say in a soft trembling voice. He pulled gently away from his girl and smiled at her. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Marinette looked worried at Adrien. It was not usual for him to have such a sudden breakdown. She actually wants to know what would make him break like that, but she doesn't want him to be sad again so she will wait till he would tell her.

Adrien stood up and hold her hand tightly. "I'm fine now, Marinette. Let's go to your parents alright? I want to see them before I leave."

She nodded and walked with him together to the bakery. She hopes that going to see her parents would cheer Adrien up. She could still see his swollen red eyes. She hugged his arm and smiled at him. "I'm not too clingy, am I?"

Adrien chuckled and shakes his head. "No, I don't mind this at all. But won't your parents tease us if they us like this?"

She looked up and pouted a bit. "They would do it anyway."

They entered the bakery and they saw Tom and Sabine standing behind the counter grinning at the young couple. Sabine looked at them and hold her hand out behind her back, while Tom put some money in her hand. They were betting if Marinette was really sleeping over at a friend place or maybe at her boyfriend's place.

"Welcome Adrien. Good to see you again." Sabine smiled kindly at him. "Thank you for being Mari's boyfriend. You're always welcome here, Adrien. You're already part of our family now." She chuckled and looked at her husband.

"Thank you miss Cheng." Adrien said with a happy smile, while Marinette feels embarrassment when her mother said that. "Oh please just call me Sabine."

"You can also call me just Tom. No need to be so polite, you would become our future son-in-law after all. Did you already heard the plans Marinette already have for the future with you?" He pat on his shoulder and smiled at him proudly, happily telling him all about it. Adrien remembered what she told Chat Noir and laughed. "Yeah, she told me all about it."

"Dad, Adrien! Please stop." She hide her face out of embarrassment. She totally forgot that she told Chat Noir that she actually want to have three kids with Adrien. Like, that's so embarrassing. "Now you've meet my parents, let's go to the park." Marinette quickly pulled Adrien out of the bakery.

Adrien waved at her kind parents, while he got pulled away towards the park. "Hey, Mari, no need to sweat it. This shows how much you love me right? And it's not like I didn't like the idea you have for our future." He chuckled, making his girl blush even more.

He tried to hold back his laughter, his whole body was even trembling at how funny this actually is. But when he saw that Marinette was pouting again, he decided to buy some ice cream for her. He bought two ice creams from the ice cream van. He give one to Marinette and smiled at her. "Let's enjoy our time together, alright?"

They sat down and enjoyed their ice cream silently. Adrien glanced at Marinette and saw some cream next to her lips. This reminded him of an anime he watched. Yes, he watches anime. He mostly love those shoujo anime actually. But hey, anime is quite popular in France and he was mostly locked up at home, so of course he would watch it. There's nothing to be ashamed of, some stories are really great. He loves those magical anime mostly, now even more because he's the hero of his own story and is able to found love that way too. He chuckled and unconsciously kissed on the place where the cream was on. "Hmm, strawberry, how sweet~"

He chuckled at himself again and noticed Marinette staring at him with a blush on her face. She didn't expect that and it got her a bit by surprise. "You could have told me… I would wipe it away by myself." She said softly, looking away, staring at her strawberry ice cream.

"I could, but it looked so delicious on your face." He realized that he said something weird and blushed too. "Ah, no, I mean. I mean, I didn't want to waste it. It tasted sweet, just like you. No, wait, that's not what I meant." He got flustered how to say it properly without making it sound weird.

Marinette laughed and how flustered Adrien suddenly got, like their role switched. She hold Adrien's shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips touched and Marinette smirked when she pulled away. "Chocolate, how sweet~"

Now it's Adrien who stared at her with a red face. Marinette laughed and Adrien laughed along after some seconds of staring at his daring girlfriend. Their happy moment got interrupted by the text message of Nathalie to the well-known model. He looked at his phone and the time.

"Oh right, I still have a photoshoot. I'm so sorry, Mari. I have to go." He stood up and looked upset, holding her hand. "I will visit you tonight, I promise."

Marinette give him a peck on his cheek and smiled at him. "You can't help it, so don't apologize. I will wait for you tonight, my chatton." She winked at him and he smirked. "I have to warn ya, be prepared."

He saw the car from the Gorilla and kissed her quickly. "See you tonight!" He ran off to the car, while leaving his confused girlfriend behind. Marinette didn't understand why she had to prepare herself for tonight. She stared at her boyfriend, slowly disappearing into the car and leaving her view. She just shrugged it off and went to her home, going to her room. She will see for herself what that kitty wants to do with her.

* * *

* = Translation in English:

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_A girl like no other_

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_To adventure it takes us_

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_She must defend our Earth!_

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_Against the evils of the Universe_

_Nothing can ever stop her_

_Of all the dangers and laughter_

_And it leads her friends_

_The great battle of our time!_

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_A girl like no other!_

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_To adventure it takes us_

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_Your courage your strength and glory Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon_

_Prevail to victory!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I cried when I wrote Adrien's childhood memory. So I hope it got the same affect on you lovely readers. Also, I like the idea that Adrien loved anime since he was a little kid and that Sailor Moon is kinda his inspiration. Well, to be a hero I mean. Like, he already got a pose when he transformed for the first time. Also, yes, in France anime is popular. If you would look at Adrien's wiki, the source of him liking anime, Hawkdaddy said it on twitter. Besides, I'm really sorry for those who didn't like the sailor moon idea in this fanfic.


	13. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovely readers, I want firstly apologize for the short chapter today. But I will upload another one soon where Adrien is on his way too London~ The next chapter would be longer, I promise. ;) For those who are curious when I will upload my next chapters, I will always try to upload it within a week, maybe even within two days. :) Alright, enjoy reading~

Marinette was standing on her roof, leaning on the rails. The moon was up and the sky was clear, she was able to see the stars shining in the dark sky. It was a beautiful night to wait for a certain special cat. She closed her eyes to feel the soft breeze against her skin. Usually at night it would be cold, but today it was just the right temperature. She was just standing there in her pajama, her hair still in two pigtails. She actually mostly sleeps with her hair in two pigtails, but sometimes it's quite unpleasant to sleep with it.

She heard a sound thud in front of her, as if someone landed there. Of course she knows who that could be. It could only be one person after all, unless it would be a villain, but that's impossible.

"Have you been waiting for a long time, princess?"

She chuckled, while opening her eyes to see the cat boy in front of her, standing on the other side of the railing. He seems to be hiding something behind his back, as he was smiling innocent to her. She wondered what he was hiding and tried to take a peek. Of course the kitty noticed and smirked.

"No, no, you can't see it yet. Close your eyes, princess."

She pouted for not able to see what he's hiding. However, she was really curious, so she would just do what he says.

As her eyes were closed, she could hear that her feline boyfriend got over the railing. She heard the ruffling sounds of his footsteps going behind her. Somehow, even with her eyes closed she could feel his arms around her. Well, not really around her, in front of her. Like he was standing just behind her an hold his arms out, just above her shoulders.

She felt something cold around her neck. It seems like Chat was putting something on her, something like a necklace.

"Can I open my eyes now, kitty?"

"Yes," he said with a low voice close to her ear. She shivered and feels her heat going up till her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the object around her neck, falling just above her chest.

She gasped at the beautifully necklace. It got a key with a red heart shaped stone as bow. Around the heart are some small diamonds around. On the shank there was something written on it. She holds the key closely to her eyes to read what was written on the shank part of the key. _"_ **Marinette x Adrien"**  
  
She gasped again and turned around to face her chaton. "Adrien... This... This is so beautiful, thank you." Small dots of tears around the corner of her eyes were showing, those were tears of happiness. She hugged her boyfriend, leaning her face on his chest.

Adrien was really glad that she liked his gift for her. He was afraid she wouldn't accept it, because it looked expensive. Well, it didn't only look expensive, it was expensive. Very expensive to get such necklace with their names crafted on it, but it was worth it.

xxx

"Nathalie, can I ask for a favor? I know this is sudden, but I want… to give a present to Marinette." Adrien asked, while a young woman was putting a little bit of make-up on his face for the photoshoot.

Nathalie looked at her tablet and then at Adrien. "Continue."

"Well, I've found a nice necklace for her on the internet. And it could be bought here, however… The crafting would take some time. And because I'm now at a photoshoot, I wonder- "

"If I should go to the jewelry shop to order it? You want to give it to her today?"

Adrien was thinking about that for a while. It's not like he can tell Nathalie he would sneak away in the night so he would be able to see Marinette. And he knows Nathalie wouldn't want that, because it would be his bed time. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled innocently at her.

"Well, I can ask Nino to come tomorrow morning to give it to her. Or if I still have time tonight, I will want to give it to her personally. I… I want to give it to her so she would be able to think about me when I'm gone. Ah, but maybe a necklace isn't really a good idea? I mean, it's expensive and she might not accept it because of that. But…"

Nathalie put her hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him. "Adrien, it's a nice gift idea. I'm sure she would be happy. Do you by any chance still remember the site and which necklace it is?"

He nodded and thanked Nathalie with a gratitude smile. He took her tablet and typed it for her, showing the key necklace. He also told her to buy something else for him and she nodded. She left the photoshoot, going to the jewelry shop as her boss' son asked.

xxx

He took out his own necklace out of his pocket, a necklace with a lock. He grinned at her when he showed it to her. He put his own necklace on him and give a warm smile to Marinette, placing his right hand gently on her cheek, while holding the other hand on her hip.

"You are the key to my heart, Marinette…"

"I know that sounds cheeky, but it's the truth." He laughed awkwardly with closed eyes, but once they're open again. He sees the girl of his life in front of him, smiling tenderly at him and feeling touched by his words. She kissed him, it wasn't a just a kiss out of gratitude, it was a lover's kiss.

Chat flinched noticeably, as his tail was standing up. At first, the kitty boy was somewhat resistant, however, that familiar feeling sank in and allowed his mind go blank as his beautiful girlfriend took his breath away.

Actually, both of their mind go blank as Chat Noir also took Marinette's breath away. They weren't thinking anymore; they were kissing with their feelings. Marinette could almost feel the amount of passion Adrien was pouring into this.

They were so into their kissing that Tikki, who's been flying closely beside them and of course totally got ignored or forgotten, had to fly away to leave the love birds alone. It was even for the ladybug kwami too embarrassing to watch.

Marinette tilted her head to the side, parting her lips ever so gently as to keep going back in for more. She wanted to feel his surprisingly soft lips more and more, never wanting to let go of her special kitty. Doing this only caused the cat to become more confident in his kissing, which in turn lead to him French kissing his princess in his arms. Marinette inhaled deeply through her and allowed this to happen, after al they've done it once before. They were totally in their own world now, the two living in the moment.

Once more did Marinette open the lock of his heart, but this might be not a really good one. His hand on her hip lowered and he could feel a soft touch. Marinette flinched and parted her lips away from him, blushing feverishly while averting her eyes. "A-adrien…"

Adrien realized what he was doing and quickly hold both of his hands up, his face turning into an embarrassing reddish hue. "S-sorry. I… I didn't mean to… I mean…" He tried to find the right words, but he was too flustered to say more.

"N-no… It's fine… It just surprised me." Marinette mumbled softly, feeling even more embarrassed saying it out loud.

Something in Chat snapped. In front of him was his girlfriend feeling embarrassed and looked so cute like, she even allowed him or at least didn't mind his touch on her. However, he knows what will happen if he would embrace her again. So before he would do something he will reject later, he took a step back. He tried to calm himself down, so he took a deep breath.

Marinette just stared at him, not knowing what he was doing. Did she say something wrong? Well, this whole situation kind of become awkward, she totally ruined the mood. She actually feels bad to stop; she really didn't mind what that bad kitty was doing. Not that she's going to admit it again or tell him that she wanted to continue. She shakes her head and wanted to change the subject.

She sighed and took Chat's hand, knowing that they don't have much time together anymore. "Adrien, it's getting late now." She pressed a kiss on his hand and smiled faintly at the black kitty.

"I don't want to say goodbye just yet, but... I don't want you to be tired when you leave because of me. You need your rest."

"Aw, princess, you're worried about me?"

"Chat."

"...Alright, I know. But I want to stay with you, even if that means being tired tomorrow. I... I don't want to leave you, Mari."

She hugged him with tears at the corner of her eyes, this time it wasn't tears of happiness.

"Adrien, I will miss you too... But your health is more important. It's not like we would never see each other again. It's only two weeks, those days will fly by. We could always just text each other or video chat."

"I know... You're right, but... Just a bit longer..." He holds his index finger under Marinette's chin and pushed it gently up, so they would look at each other in the eye. He wiped away the tears she shreds.

"I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng... My Ladybug... I will miss you, but we will see each other soon. So wait for me."

"Of course, I will always wait for you."

They shared their last kiss before they part away.

Marinette looked at the black shadow, slowing disappearing into the darkness. She holds her key necklace as her tears was falling down.

"I will wait for you. Please... Please come back safely."

She begged when she looked up at the moon. Her bangs were hiding her eyes, but she couldn't hide her tears. She will miss that kitty, she will miss her prince.

_"A lock can't be without a key. Just like Ladybug can't be without Chat Noir. One can't be without the other. Love is like finding your other half. And I've found mine..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: For those who have tumblr, I have tumblr too: chichinatsu. If you follow me, you might see some art of my fanfic, because sometimes someone or I would post art on it. ^-^ For those who don't have tumblr, don't worry, I mostly put the link in each chapter as ending note. Though I mostly do that when the art is about a certain chapter, for example chapter 3 (there's a link at the ending). I'm telling you my tumblr account, because I'm afraid that some of you might miss out the art for those who are interested.


	14. The Trip in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry to make everyone wait so long. Hope you would enjoy this chapter. I hope I wasn't rushing everything too fast. I was also a bit out of ideas for what Adrien could do in London, sorry about that. :/

The sound of the waves, splashing away from the cruise.

The sound of the gulls, floating between the clouds.

He was standing there alone, leaning on the railing while others around him spoke happily among themselves. He put on his headphones, to distance himself from reality. Returning to a place where he could only think about his lady. 

Usually his father would prefer traveling by plane or as fast as possible, yet one of his business partners insisted on meeting on the S.S. New London.

Though the sun was barely up, some people were already drinking cocktails and swimming in the swimming pool. A fit of carefree happiness seemed to have struck the passengers of the S.S. New London, except for one lonely boy.

He looked at the sea as the wind blew through his hair. All he could see was an ocean that kept going indefinitely. If it wasn’t for the humming of the engine and the happy voices of the other passengers, it would be as though he were on an island all alone.

He looked at his necklace and managed a smile. Yester night felt like a dream, quiet and pleasant compared to the present. He placed his fingers on his lips. He could still feel her touch, her warmth, her embrace.

Were they not separated by the sea, he would run back to her. Because she was the only one who could soothe his aching heart.

As he lay his head on his arms, he sighed and closed his eyes. He felt the salty breeze press against his skin and flow through his hair. He listened to the songs Marinette recommended, as he felt time slowly passing by.

xxx

“Ugh,” Marinette yawned as she turned the annoying alarm off. Tikki looked at her worriedly and pointed to the clock. “Marinette, you’re going to be late…”

The sleepy girl just sighed and slowly got out of bed. She didn’t feel like going to school, nor being in a hurry. She didn’t care about it, however she also couldn’t skip school even though she wanted to. It would only give her more work to do, by having to catch up with homework.

xxx

“Girl, I heard Adrien went to London!” Alya whispered as Marinette sat down next to her. Even though Alya tried to be quiet, her whisper was still louder than half of the class. 

Nino turned around to join the conversation. It was self-study hour, so the teacher wouldn’t mind if they talked and also overlooked Marinette being late. Well, she wouldn’t mind as long as a little Alya wasn’t too loud and they still worked on their assignments.

“I know right! He texted me yesterday about it. It was so sudden, dude. For him and for me. We weren’t able to personally say goodbye. Like, his pops should really let him know before dragging him all over the place so he could at least say goodbye to his friends!”

Nino was really upset about not able to say goodbye to his buddy that he forgot to whisper. The teacher shot him an irritated glare, what makes him feel chills all over his body. He turned around and apologized quietly to his teacher.

“Mari, were you able to say goodbye to your boyfriend?” Alya asked worriedly, knowing she would be even more upset about it if they didn’t. She noticed that Marinette didn’t seem to have a lot of energy as she was walking in the classroom, facing the ground.

Marinette’s soft lips stretched into a smile, but didn’t quite reach her dark eyes. They were lit with sadness. They stared at her, without saying a word. She nodded slowly and pulled the necklace what was under her T-shirt up, to show it to her friends. She looked at it as if it was the last thing her kitty gave to her.

“We said our goodbyes yesterday. He gave me this necklace.”

Every time she looks at the necklace, it makes her remember their dream-like night they spend together. However, she doesn’t want to remember that night for now. It would only make her miss her feline model even more.

“Marinette… Hey, at least you said goodbye to each other right? He even gives you that dazzling necklace so you would not forget him. Don’t worry, girl. Time flies when you have fun and girl, I will let you have some fun. We’re going to have some sleepovers, do some shopping. Now is a good time to have time for yourself. Also, we need some girl talk once in a while.” Alya winked at her, trying to cheer her up.

A giggle escaped from her, as if all her worries and gloomy thoughts came out of that giggle. Her usual smile returned on her face, like nothing bad happened. Times like these makes her realize how grateful she should be, having good friends like Alya.

“Hey, don’t forget that I’m also here. I’m also here for you, Mari. Need a cool dude to hang out, I’m your man. Want to share some **nice** stories about my buddy, I’m all ears.” Nino said with a smirk on his face, what makes another giggle escape from Marinette’s lips.

“Thanks Alya, Nino. You’re right, I should just have some fun. Also Nino, I might consider that.” She winked at him, laughing when Nino made an expression like they’ve got a deal.

Two weeks isn’t that long, she can endure it. She will still miss him, but she won’t be down about it. After all, she will see him again.

xxx

“Adrien.”

Adrien opened his eyes widely when he felt a hand on his shoulder and hearing the clear voice of his father through his music. He was totally startled, not realizing that they’ve already arrived in the United Kingdom.

“Let’s go.” Is all what his father said, leaving the deck and expecting the blond boy to follow him. Adrien could only sigh and follow his father. He’s now officially in another country, the place where he won’t be able to see his lady.

When he was in the car, it was like time was going really slow. He stared out of the window, his father sitting next to him. It was quiet. They weren’t really the type to talk with each other. At least, not now. He really missed the time in his childhood when his father was talkative and got along with him so well.

xxx

“Come on Adrien, don’t move so much with your legs.” His father laughed as he was carrying his son on his shoulders. The famous fashion designer ran around in the garden while listening to the piano play of his lovely wife.

“Daddy, don’t run so fast!”

The happy laughter of the little Adrien could even be heard by his mother. Her lips curved up as she was chuckling, hearing how happy her family sounded. Her fingers moved on their own as a lively melody was formed. As her mouth opened, a soft and gentle voice came out, singing along with her own-made melody.

The two males stopped as they passed by the open window. Gabriel put Adrien down and sat on the ground, leaning on the wall. Of course his boy was sitting next to him and even Luna joined them. She jumped on Adrien’s lap, relaxing her small body and closed her eyes.

“Adrien, do you want to play the piano too?” Gabriel asked gently and looked at his son. He chuckled as he saw that his eyes lit up when he suggested it. “Yes! I want to be as good as mommy!” He smiled brightly, showing his white baby teeth.

One of his eyebrow went up as he laughed. “You really do love you mother, don’t you?” And of course the blond boy nods. “Of course! I love daddy too!” He said with a cheerful loud voice and hugged his father.

**_A happy child will easily say that he loves his parents. But what if the happiness gets crushed? Of course there’s still love, but those words can’t come out easily like in the past. The past where everything was still fine._ **

xxx

He almost got a heart attack as the door on his side was opened. He quickly acted as if nothing happened, that everything was cool as he got out of the car. He looked at the hotel, named ‘The Ritz’. He traveled a lot, but not once was he bored looking at those buildings in different countries. His favorite are still those ancient buildings in China. _“Maybe I should take Marinette to China once. It would be awesome if we can actually travel around the world together.”_ And again was he thinking about his lady.

He should actually also consider what he should do in his future, he’s already fifteen after all. That’s already quite the age where he should consider the things he wants to do. At least he knows he won’t make a career out of his modeling.

Once he took step inside the hotel, he was so impressed with the lobby of the hotel that he almost bumped into his father, who he unconsciously followed. The lobby looked like the inside of a palace, with those dark red carpets with flower print on. And when it doesn’t have a carpet on the floor, he could see a slight bit of his reflection on the marble floor. There was also a small table in the middle of the lobby that has a vase with a bouquet of white dahlias. Above that table, on the ceiling, was a big crystal flush ceiling light, giving the room a goldish color. And the counter where his father stood was made of reddish cherry wood. Everything looked really amazing in his eyes.

“Adrien, we’re done checking in.” Nathalie said, gesturing with her eyes to her boss who already walked to the elevator. “You and your father has **t** he Prince of Wales Suite. Here’s your key, be careful not to lose it.” She handed over the key, while looking at the schedule and walking to the elevator with Adrien.

Once they were in their suite, they could already see their bedrooms next to the entrance hall. Seems like he and his father would be sleeping separately like always. He sighed and walked to the living room.

“A… piano?”

He walked over to the piano and sat down. As he was remembering his piano lessons, a sad smile appeared on his face. He did wish to play the piano as a kid, but he only wanted that so the people he loves would listen to it. But now? There’s no one who would to listen to it, what makes playing the piano also not enjoyable anymore.

However, his father was still in this suite. He could play a song for him, a song he knew very well. Slowly he placed his fingers on the piano keys and closed his eyes, trying to remember the song of his memories. Key by key, creating the sounds to a melody, from a melody to a lively song.

Gabriel’s eyes widen when he heard a piano play, hearing the melody of a very familiar song. He rushed to the living room, seeing his wife playing the piano. He blinked, only to see his son playing the piano instead. He holds his hand against his chest, clenching his vest as if his heart hurts.

“As if she would be here…” He narrowed his eyes and signed. He walked away, back to his room to get his documents for the meeting.

xxx

It’s been already a long day and his father left Adrien alone in his room, not allowing him to go outside without his bodyguard. It didn’t really matter to him to stay in the suite, he was able to message his lady that way after all. However, Plagg was getting impatient and wanted to go outside, because it’s way too boring inside the suite. So he flew around Adrien’s head to complain about it.

“Come on, let’s go outside lover boy. It’s so boring here. And I want some cheese too!”

“Fine, Plagg. You will get some cheese, so stop begging already. Let me text Marinette before we leave, alright?”

Plagg crossed his tiny arms and pouted, like he was jealous how less attention he got from his miraculous wielder. Not that he was really jealous, but it made him sick to see his partner totally in love and smiling to his screen like that.

A: “I will talk to you later bugaboo. Plagg wants to go outside.”

M: “Haha, it’s fine. You should have some fun too, Adrien.”

M:  “London is a beautiful city after all.”

A: “Next time I will bring you along. ;)”

M: “That’s a promise then. ;)”

M: “I bet Plagg is getting impatient now, so go. ;p”

A: “Yeah, you’re right. Bye, my princess ❤”

M: “Bye bye, stupid kitty ❤”

“Are you finally done?” Plagg asked impatiently when he saw Adrien putting his phone away. Adrien rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Yes, I’m done. Let’s go.” He took his jacket and putted Plagg in his inside pocket, while calling the gorilla and also asked him for some cheese. Of course the gorilla didn’t ask any questions, even though it might be weird for a bodyguard to bring some cheese, Camembert of everything. But that’s the good part about his bodyguard, he doesn’t seem to care much about the weird things he does. He also didn’t seem to speak at all actually.

He didn’t really like walking around in the town with his bodyguard walking closely to him, so he asked him to keep a bit distance. He didn’t want people to stare at him in this country as if he was someone special or someone weird.

“Hey Adrien, where are we going?”

Adrien glanced around if someone happened to be close and might hear Plagg. That would’ve been really weird after all. And he must also check if no one was close when he was going to talk to Plagg. “I want to visit Big Ben, Tower Bridge, a lot of those places. Don’t you want to see them too, Plagg?”

“No, I would rather have some food. Let’s try out all the cheese they got here~!”

“If you really want to have some cheese, then we should go to The Netherlands.” Adrien sighed and just shrugged. He doesn’t get why his kwami only thinks about cheese, but it’s Plagg who he’s talking about.

“Well, if you really want to do something, let’s go to a cinema~” Plagg poked out of his pocket and grinned. Adrien put his index finger under his chin and thought about it. “How about a musical? There are some really good ones here.”

“If I still get some food, then fine by me. But you better shake of that gorilla like last time.” Plagg said, pointing to the direction of the bodyguard. Though it was like he was just pointing towards Adrien’s chest because he’s inside his pocket.

“That won’t be easy. I mean, we’re in another country. If father heard about it, I will really get into big trouble.” As much as Adrien wanted to have some fun with his kwami, he didn’t like the idea of getting in trouble with his father.

“Well, I have an idea. As much as I hate this actually, but this is the only way I can think of now. You can buy some tickets, go back to the hotel room, sneak out of the window as Chat Noir and we go to the that musical together~” He grinned wickedly to the lover boy. Adrien looked behind him at the gorilla, then opened his jacket a bit to look at Plagg again.

“Okay. I’m fine with that. I really hope I won’t get into trouble later…” Adrien sighed as he actually also wished to be more free. And it was quite rare to have Plagg willing to transform him into Chat Noir, so he better takes this chance. He would also be able to look around the city pretty quickly if he would go as Chat Noir at night after that musical has ended.

“How about we go to the musical ‘Wicked’?” Adrien asked his kwami, who seem to like the idea. He just thought it would quite suit his kwami, cause Plagg could also be wicked. Besides that, he actually wished to watch that musical for a pretty long time. He heard about it, but never got the chance to watch it live. He hopes Plagg wouldn’t complain after the show, because it doesn’t really get a lot of fight scenes. Well, maybe more action than other musicals.

xxx

“Wow, Wicked was really cool right?” Adrien said excitedly to his kwami, who was hiding in his pocket again. He really liked the romance scenes in the musical and mostly the song ‘Dancing Through Life’. Somehow Glinda made him think of Chloé, though he would wish that Chloé would also turn better like her.

“It was too sappy for me, but still not that bad I guess.” Plagg said, shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t seem to dislike the musical, so that was good.

Adrien checked his phone, to see if he missed some texts. He did send some selfies of himself at the theater and the theater of wicked itself to Marinette. But she didn’t reply to his texts yet, though it’s already late so she might be sleeping. Besides expecting Marinette’s texts, he also expected Nathalie’s calls or messages. However, she didn’t call him or sent him a message yet, so they still don’t know that he’s out of his room.

He looked around to see if he could transform into Chat Noir somewhere in an alley. It was kind of hard to find a good place, because the theater was literally opposite of the subway, so there’s a lot of people there. But he was able to find an alley where not a lot of people pass by. Luckily Plagg ate some popcorn, so he didn’t need to carry some smelly cheese to transform in his feline self.

As he was Chat Noir, he used his staff to go up on the roof. Once he was up, he could feel the freedom he has. He smirked his usual Chat smirk and started to run around on the roofs. Jumping from place to place, hiding in the shadows. He visited all sort of tourism attraction in no time, like the London Eye, Big Ben, Tower Bridge, the royal palace, though he didn’t come close to that one. More like looking it from a distant; he didn’t want to get in trouble with the security after all.

Almost every night he would sneak away to get the freedom, to look at the foreign city and enjoy the view at high places. He went to different places, every street in London seems to have some unique buildings. He took his mobile with him so he could take pictures of the view, even though his phone couldn’t catch the beauty very well. But Marinette didn’t seem to mind that when she sees some selfies of Chat and on the background the tourism attraction. Instead, she really liked them and they even made some jokes together about it when they were video chatting in the weekend.

Time seems to fly by faster than he thought. The two weeks ended really quickly. Mostly because he did a lot of things in those two weeks, he even got some homework from Marinette. He rather skipped that, but he didn’t feel like catching up with schoolwork, so he worked on his homework anyway. He also modeled sometimes, went to some museums like the Victoria & Albert museum to look at the clothes with his father. He must say, those clothes in the Victoria time looked really beautiful, he would love to see Marinette in them.

He didn’t spend a lot of time with his father, but at least more than usual. He mostly loved going to places like the museums with him, because at least then he wasn’t totally busy with work. Though he was looking for some inspiration for his fashion designs, but that doesn’t really count. But at least he could say that the trip wasn’t that bad and he was able to enjoy himself. Though he was happy to go back to Paris with the plane.

He sat in his airplane seat and a smile appeared on his face. Even though he liked it in London, he really wants to go back to Paris to see his princess again. He closed his eyes and could already imagine her in front of him. _“Wait for me, Marinette.”_

xxx

Marinette stretched her arms as she was yawning. “Good morning Tikki” She said, while rubbing her eyes. This Saturday is a big day, Adrien would finally come back. She smiled as she grabbed her phone to check if she might got a text from her boyfriend, but instead she got fifteen missed calls and a lot of texts from Alya. _“It can’t be an akumatized villain, right?”_ She thought while quickly checking the latest missed messages.

A: “Girl, are you not awake yet? Come on, check the news now!”

A: “Check the news! NOW!”

A: “There has been an airplane accident!”

A: “The plane from London to Paris. Isn’t that Adrien’s plane?”

Her phone fell on the ground, panic raised in her eyes as she read the messages. She quickly turned to the computer to look at the news. She knew that the kitty got some bad luck sometimes, but it couldn’t be that bad! This had to be a lie, it was all just a nightmare. _“Please, please, please don’t tell me this is true.”_

When she clicked on the live news, she saw in the background the plane and many people carried by the ambulances. The journalist, Manon’s mother was reporting what was going on.

“-The landing gear of the airplane Tanzania broke, but fortunately there weren’t a lot of deaths. However, there are three hundred heavily injured and would be taken to the hospital immediately. Some of them are even in a life threatening condition… Wait, I just received a notification of five people with such condition. An old woman around her eighties, a middle-age man, a teenage boy-“

The world went black in front of Marinette’s eyes when she heard the two words. She fell on her knees, covering her ears with her hands, not wanting to listen to the report anymore.

A teenage boy had a life threatening condition, only one teenage boy came up in her mind. It wasn’t sure that it had to be Adrien, but the possibility that it was him wasn’t slight. Not to mention that some people even died in the accident. For the worst, Adrien might also be one of those.

She was shaking her head wildly as she remembered the time they spent together. She remembered Adrien smile and his pinky promise. **His promise.**

“No… No no no no no no, this can’t be true! You promised! You promised you would return safely! No, please… Please, I beg you. This has to be a lie. This is just a nightmare… No, no, no, please… Adrien… Please be alright.”

 

 

 


	15. Dreams come true when I'm with you [FINAL]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I was thinking to make this maybe my last chapter and then I might write an epilogue. But I could also make a sequel of this fanfic if lovely readers wants to. ^-^ I hope this is not too short and not going too fast. Also I edited the last part of my previous chapter. Those were some minor changes, but I just wanted to let you know. ^^ Well, enjoy reading the (maybe) last chapter~

“Marinette…” Tikki slowly flew closer to her, wanting to comport the poor girl in total despair. However, Marinette refused any comfort from her little friend, wanting to be left alone. She acted as if there was no hope for Adrien, already expecting him to be dead.

“Marinette-“ Tikki tried again, however Marinette didn’t want to listen. “Please Tikki! Please… Please just leave me alone. Please understand.”

Tikki was taken back, but understood why she would be react like that. She nodded and flew away, not that Marinette saw that as she was looking at her lap. Her whole body was trembling out of fear, afraid of losing Adrien after finally being together. She wanted to think clearly, but the only thoughts that filled her mind were of Adrien covered in **blood**.

She was sitting there on the ground, with no strength to move as she hugged her knees. Her shaky fingers finally came to stop after running restlessly through her hair. She bit down on her lip, trying not to burst into tears. It wasn’t going to help after all, she couldn’t change anything. She knew that it was just a slight chance that Adrien was…gone. But her heart wouldn’t stop racing fast, forcing tears to roll down on her face.

She clenched her pants and hide her face behind her knees, leaning on them. She still prayed for Adrien to be alright. But those prays were mostly empty, begging with no hope in her mind. She wanted to disappear, to go to a world where she could only live with happy memories. However, thinking about them made her even more sad. She really didn’t want to lose him. She wanted to see him one more time. But would she able to accept the truth? Would she able to face him in any condition he would be in?

No. She wouldn’t. She would never be over the pain when she would see him laying on a bed, not breathing anymore. As much as she tried to hold in and stop thinking about those worst scenarios she couldn’t. The pain in her heart came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water rushed down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She hit the ground and tried to scream, but her voice was melted by the sound of the place. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste of the saltiness in her mouth. The smell of the bakery. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling. Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

There was nothing but darkness around her. It wasn’t a dream she was in, it was the emptiness of her heart. She run and run, trying to find the exist of this dark place. She was all alone, being scared, anxious and weak. She tripped over her own foot and fell on her face. She cried, she screamed, she hit the ground as if she went mad.

**_“Please… Please save me! Let me out of here! Adrien… Adrien, I’m scared. Please help me, Chat. Please let me out. I don’t want this anymore!”_ **

Suddenly a tiny light appeared above her. She looked up, blinking her eyes as the light was too bright for her at first. Slowly her eyes got used to the light and she saw someone dear to her. He held his hand out and smiled at her so warmly, like he was the sun shining on her.

**_“Marinette, I’m always here. A cat got nine lives, right? Don’t worry, I won’t die that easily. Take my hand, I will bring you back to where you belong.”_ **

She grabbed his hand, being pulled to his side, the side of light. Just when she was about to hug him out of relief to see him again, she only saw the ceiling of her room. She looked around and saw Tikki next to her, looking very worried at her.

“Marinette, are you alright? You passed out…”

Marinette remembered her dream and smiled at her kwami. “I’m fine now.” If Adrien would even appear in her dream like that, it had to be a sign that he was alright. Thanks to him, she got her hope back. It was a big shock for her, but she had to go to the hospital immediately to check if he was alright. She stood up, believing that the Adrien in her dream.

“Tikki, we’re going to the hospital.”

Just when she wanted to go to the hospital, she got a message from an unknown number. Even though she wanted to go to the hospital right away, reading a message quickly wouldn’t hurt. She looked at it and was surprised what was written.

Unknown: “This is Nathalie. If you wish to see Adrien, his room is 208 in hospital xxx”

Seemed like luck was on her side this time, though she wished that Nathalie also said if he was alright. She sighed and changed as Ladybug to go as fast as possible to the hospital, transforming unnoticed back to her civil form when they were close. She saw how busy the hospital was, everyone being worried about their injured friends or family who were also in the airplane accident. She tried to pass through everyone, but it wasn’t easy. However, she still managed to pass through the entrance and go to the Adrien’s room right away. She run as fast as possible, maybe she was running even faster than Ladybug at that moment.

She still tried to avoid thinking about the worst scenario, but imaging Adrien in the hospital bed, not moving at all wasn’t impossible when he’s in the hospital. If he’s in the hospital, that would mean that he got injuries or his life could even be in danger. She shaked her head, not wanting to think about those things. There was no time to grieve about that.

Just at the moment she stood in front of the door, she couldn’t open it right away. Her hand was shaking like crazy as she felt the fear of never seeing Adrien alive again. She believed he was alright, but she was still afraid that that might not be the case. She took one deep breath, trying to calm herself down and put her hand on the door knob. However, just then someone else opened the door already.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

She knew that voice. She looked up only to see a slightly injured mister Agreste standing in front of her. It seemed like he got some bruises on his face, no big injuries at all luckily.

“I bet you’re here for my son?” He sounded really tired and she could even see that his eyes were red.

 _“D-did he cry? Omg, does this mean…Does this mean that Adrien…”_ Even though red eyes didn’t have to mean he indeed cried, but she could only think about the worst. She really hoped that he would also have a minor injury like his father, but fear overpowers her once more. She felt like her chest is becoming heavier. Her heartache was as if someone ripped her heart out of her chest, throwing it on the ground and then step on it. No, jump on it multiple times while laughing in her face. She would even hear her heart breaking like shards, as if it was just made out of glass.

 **No.** She shouldn’t be like this. She wasn’t sure yet that he was gone. She had to face it by herself. She took a deep breath, calming herself down even though she still felt really overwhelmed. She had to keep her cool. She had to believe in Adrien. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into a fist, feeling ready when she opens her eyes she would just accept anything what’s in front of her. Well, that is till she heard a familiar voice. She couldn’t even believe it when she heard someone calling her name. As if it might be her hallucination, just some trick someone was playing on her.

Mister Agreste took a step away, showing the person who was sitting on the bed with a broken leg and bandages around his head, but aside from that he looked pretty healthy.

“A-Adrien…?”

“What’s wrong Mari? Cat got your tongue?” The injured boy laughed weakly at her. However, his joke didn’t really work well as he saw tears welling up in his girlfriend’s eyes. He clenched the edge of his blanket as he was feeling very guilty to be hurt and adverted his eyes from hers. “S-sorry. I…I’m really sorry I couldn’t return safely as promised… Sorry to make worry you, Marinette.”

“You idiot!”

Marinette run towards him and wrapped him in a warm swaddle of her chest and arms. It felt as if when he was in her arms, all his pain went away. It was the same for Marinette, mostly mental pain in her case. She leaned her face on his shoulder, crying out of relief that he’s still alive.

“Don’t apologize… I’m just…So… So glad you’re alive!”

She was so happy to see him breathing and smiling at her. He even made that stupid joke what she actually wanted to hear most of the world. How she missed his dumb sense of humor, how she missed hearing his voice, seeing his smile, feeling the warmth of his body. She remembered the Adrien in her dreams and smiled. “Thank you, Adrien.” She mumbled against his shoulder.

Adrien didn’t hear her thanks, thinking it was just a sob from her. He stroked her hair gently and let out a weak chuckle. “Well, maybe this is because of your lucky charm. I made a bracelet of it and took it with me the whole time. I’m fine Mari, I won’t just die so easily. Not… When we’re finally together.” He smiled sincere at her and gently wiped her tears away when she slowly pulled herself away from the hug and looked into those light emerald eyes. She wished to be with him forever, however, things didn’t go as she planned.

“Miss Marinette… I don’t want to interrupt your precious time together, but as harsh as this may sound. I want my son to rest. He may have some minor injuries, but he’s still very tired.” Gabriel was still standing at the door opening, looking at the young couple. He really wanted to give them some time together, but the health of his son was more important to him.

“Father! I’m not ti-“

“Adrien.” Marinette said strictly, but still smiled gently at him. It made him look at her with surprised eyes, as if he didn’t expect her to stop him. “Adrien, your father is right. You need to rest. You’re still injured after all. And I will come to visit you again, don’t worry. So for now, just rest.”

 She put her lips gently on his and pulled away after she felt they were kissing too long and felt the stares from the great fashion designer, who was still standing at the door watching them. “When you feel better, text me.”

She walked away towards the door, leaving the injured boy behind. His father did the same and also closed the door. Adrien could only sigh and lay down again with his head on his pillow. “I really didn’t expect to return like this. Hey Plagg, you’re alright?”

The black feline kwami came out of his hiding place and flew towards the blond model. “Well, at least I’m better than you. Besides that I’m hungry… You’re okay?”

At least he would still worry about his miraculous wielder. Adrien was more than his owner after all, he was his partner, his friend. Of course he would still complain about food, but he’s just not used to worry about people. However, he was really glad that Adrien survived that accident. He saw many previous owners go and he didn’t want to see that happen in front of his eyes again.

“I’m fine. Like father said… I’m actually really tired. My head is still throbbing, but I bet it would be gone after some good sleep.” He smiled faintly and closed his eyes, while taking a deep breath again. “I hope I would have some more luck on my side tho…”

Slowly he dozed off to his sleep, not hearing Plagg’s remark on that. He was dreaming of a pleasant future of him and Marinette. They were having dates together. Together at the amusement park again like promised. The time they would spent gaming with each other. More dates, more kisses, more embraces and then… Marriage. Even in his dream he knew that everything was a dream. A dream that would come true.

 


End file.
